Replaced
by Emmi82
Summary: Troy is a great bball player who doesnt know what its like to have a family. Gabi is a daddy's girl and has everything she wants. His coach, Gabi's father decides to give him the family he never had. What will Gabi do about the feeling of being replaced?
1. Daddy's Little Girl

REPLACED

**REPLACED**

**Hey everyone. To all of you who voted, thanks so much, it was really close, but I ultimately decided to go with the second idea. After this story is done I will do the first one. I also had more ideas for this story, and it is more original. So anyways I hope you all like it!**

**CHAPTER 1: DADDY'S GIRL**

"Hey Dad!" 17 year old Gabriella Montez greeted cheerfully, as her Dad walked into the house, clearly just getting back from work. He looked up and smiled widely when he saw his daughter walking down the stairs.

"Hey Bella," Robert Montez smiled, using his nickname for her that only he was allowed to use. He had been calling her Bella since she was born, not only because it related to her name, but because it meant 'beautiful' in Italian. Truthfully Gabriella couldn't remember the last time he called her Gabriella. He hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"How was your day?" she asked sweetly.

"Good, I'll tell you all about it at dinner. Where's your mother?" he asked.

"In the kitchen, finishing up dinner," Gabriella replied.

"Good cause I'm starving," he replied and Gabriella giggled as they walked to the kitchen. "What did you do today?"

"Nothin, just chilled," she replied and Robert rolled his eyes. "Dad! It's the last week of summer! I supposed to be doing absolutely nothing."

"I guess you're right," Robert concluded and Gabriella smiled, not surprised that he had given into her. It was known fact that Robert was a huge softie when it came to Gabriella.

"Hey honey," Robert greeted his wife, kissing her on the cheek as she continued to cook and she smiled. "Smells good."

"Thank you," she smiled. Gabriella had started setting the table, without being asked to do so. After a long time of her mom asking her to set the table every night, Gabriella just started doing it on her own, knowing her mom would ask her eventually.

"Would you like a glass of wine sweetheart," Robert asked, looking through a cabinet.

"Yes please," Gabriella smiled innocently and her Dad gave her a look, and she giggled. "Come on Dad, everyone knows that people my age don't drink wine. They drink vodka," she joked.

"Yeah, and I hope you're not one of them," he replied with mock-seriousness, knowing his daughter wasn't like that. She just laughed.

"I however would love a glass," Maria interrupted, putting the food on the table.

"Right away my love," he replied. He poured two glasses as Gabriella and Maria sat down at the table.

"So how was work dad?" Gabriella asked as she served herself some pasta. Robert was the basketball director and head coach for the varsity team at East High, a prestigious boarding school in Alberquerque. There were four big boarding schools in Alberquerque, East High, West High, North High, and South High. Gabriella attended North as a day student, even though her father worked at East. East and West were rivals, as were North and South. East and West were rivals for their athletics, while North and South were rivals for their academics. East and North always came out on top. At East you had to play at least 3 sports your freshman and sophomore years, 2 your junior year, and 1 your senior year. Now Gabriella loved sports, she got that from her Dad, and she had played when she was younger, but as she got older and it got more competitive she didn't like it as much, and East High was one of the most competitive schools in the country. Three of her friends at school who played for North's basketball team, who were pretty good and loved the game, chose North over East because they wanted to play because it was fun, they didn't want to deal with all that competitiveness. And it seemed that it wasn't even the kids that were really the problem. It was the parents. Robert couldn't even count how many times a parent had yelled at him because their kid didn't start or didn't make the varsity team, but JV. Most if not all of the kids at East were elite athletes. Even girls who wore high heels to class had been playing field hockey, soccer, or lacrosse since they could walk. The kids at East were one other thing. Filthy rich. From the sports cars to the designer duds the girls accessorized their uniforms with, you could see it a mile away. Not only was it a competition on the field or court, but who was wearing what etc. However, Gabriella was proud to say that even though he was the coach, her Dad did nothing to encourage this. On the contrary he highly discouraged it. As basketball director, he made sure everyone who tried out was put on a team. Whether it be Varsity, JV, or the freshman team, everyone made it. However that didn't stop the boys from nearly killing each other. But once tryouts were over Robert made it very clear that they were no longer competing against each other. The varsity boys were mature enough and serious enough about the game to understand that, but could get way to competitive while playing in games. On the other hand, considering the JV and freshman players had yet to reach their goals, they never stopped competing against one another. Anyways...

"Great I had a meeting with the new athletic director today," he replied.

"Who is he?" Maria asked.

"His names Chuck Lurhman. He was the Assistant Athletic Director at UCLA," Robert replied.

"Wow," Maria said, impressed.

"Do you like him?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, he is great. He wants to give kids who couldn't necessarily afford to go to East a chance to shine. There are so many talented kids out there, but they never get noticed. Hopefully he will help change that," Robert replied.

"Well that's just wonderful," Maria said happily. The thought of helping someone unfortunate was always a thrill for Maria. After working in a high profile law firm for 15 years, she quit and started to focus her time on a lot of charity work.

"Yeah, and he has already given a scholarship to a boy who is a phenomenal basketball player," Robert replied.

"You've seen him play?" Gabriella asked confused, not knowing her Dad had gone to scout someone out. One of the many things he loved about his daughter, is that even though she didn't like to play the game she loved to watch it, and loved to comment on it.

"Chuck showed me a tape today. You'd be blown away by this boy Bella (because he is an amazing basketball player not because he is gorgeous)." Gabriella nodded.

"Where's he from?" Maria asked.

"East LA," he replied and Maria and Gabriella winced. "Father is in jail. Mother is never home. I'm convinced the only reason the boy goes to school is cause he knows that if he doesn't he wont be able to play. I've never seen natural talent like this before. He hasn't had a personal trainer since he was 5 but is just as good if not better as most of last years team."

"I'm sure they'll give him a very warm welcome as well," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about," Robert said.

"Talk to them Dad. They look up to you. It will probably piss them off at first. Even though you already know he should be on Varsity make him try out, it will piss the boys off if he automatically gets a spot while some of them had to wait four years," Gabriella said reassuringly. Robert smiled, proud at how his daughter was not only book smart but street smart as well. She always had a solution.

"What's his name?" Maria asked.

"Troy Bolton."

Later That Night

"Knock, knock."

"Come in," Gabriella called for her bed and her Dad walked in the room.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Dad," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you had plans tomorrow?"

"No why?" she asked.

"Well if I am correct school starts next week and we have yet to make our annual trip to Staples," he said and she smiled. Every year before school started she and her Dad would go to Staples for back to school shopping. To most people that might sound like a stupid tradition, but Gabriella loved it. She loved school and she loved getting all new binders, pencils, etc. And for some reason she and her Dad always had a lot of fun. They would joke around the whole time, as Gabriella would pull things off the walls and Robert would question why she needed the certain product. Gabriella, being Gabriella, always had an explanation, and it always made Robert laugh. Then he would find products that really were useless, and she would laugh at her Dad's clueless-ness.

"Of course! I mean this is our second to last one!" she replied with a smile on her face.

"Don't remind me," he groaned and she giggled.

"I have to start thinking about SATs, and college…" Gabriella teased and Robert covered his ears.

"La la la la la la," he sang so he couldn't hear her and she laughed. "Are you done?" She nodded. "Good. It's bad enough that you are driving."

"If you didn't want me driving why did you buy me a car?" she shot back.

"So I could listen to my own music in the car," he replied.

"Is that what you call it?" Gabriella quipped.

"Ha..ha. Aren't you a funny one." Gabriella giggled as he yawned.

"Tired already? It is like 9:30."

"I'm sorry some of us didn't wake up at 11:00 and sat around doing nothing. My job is very demanding Bella," he replied.

"No Dad, I think the problem is you're getting a little old," she said in a loud whisper.

"Ok that's it." He picked her up off the bed and threw her over his shoulder.

"Dad!" he exclaimed. "Put me down!!" She kicked her legs but he didn't flinch.

"Where are we going!"

"You missy are going in the pool," he replied.

"No!!" Gabriella screamed but he just laughed. "Mom!!" A few seconds later Maria walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, shaking her head.

"He's going to throw me in the pool Mom!" Gabriella squealed.

"Robert!" she exclaimed.

"Our daughter called me old Maria," Robert said trying to be serious.

"Then by all means, throw her in," Maria laughed.

"Mom!!" Gabriella screamed and she laughed. Robert walked outside and Gabriella began to beg but he just laughed. Before she knew it Gabriella had hit the water. Gabriella came up to see her father with a smirk on his face.

"It's cold!!"

"That's what you get missy," he said she glared at him. He laughed as she got out of the pool. She stomped into the house where her mom was standing with a towel.

"Thanks," she mumbled and her mom laughed. As Gabriella walked up the stairs Robert approached Maria.

"You know it amazes me," Maria said.

"What does?"

"She's 17 years old and still Daddy's little girl," Maria said and Robert smiled.

"Yeah, and she always will be,"

Meanwhile, Gabriella went up to her room and went into the bathroom to shower. She looked up at herself in the mirror. Her hair was sticking to many different parts of her face and her clothes were sopping wet. She couldn't help but laugh. The pool was freezing but it was the most fun she had had all day.

**Please Review!! Next Chapter will be Troy**


	2. Troy Bolton

Troy looked out the window in awe as the car entered East High

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 2: Troy Bolton**

Troy looked out the window in awe as the car entered East High. He had never seen so much green in his entire life. Big lawns, trees everywhere, it was beautiful. Finally the car pulled up to a big brick building.

"Well here we are." Troy turned to the man who had generously picked him up from the airport.

"Thank you Mr. Luhrman," Troy said politely.

"No problem. You ready to see where you're going to be living for the next year?"

"As ready ask I'll ever be," he replied. Truthfully he was scared out of his mind. He was hundreds of miles away from home in a world he never expected to be in. He slowly got out of the car and closed the door behind him. He looked at the car next to him, and saw that it was a BMW 7 series. His jaw dropped, cars like this didn't appear where he grew up. He then looked around the parking lot to see that almost all the cars were over 60,000. He then noticed all the people carrying boxes and tensed up when he noticed his future classmates. Every boy in sight was decked out in Abercrombie and Fitch or looked like they had stepped out of a J. Crew catalogue. He looked down at his white t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"What am I doing?" he mumbled to himself.

"Come on Bolton! You aren't going to make me do this by myself, are you?" Mr. Luhrman joked and Troy was taken out of his thoughts.

"Oh of course not," Troy said quickly and rushed over to help him. Troy took one duffle bag, while Mr. Luhrman took the other. He closed the trunk and they made their way to the building.

"I've already checked you in and picked up your keys and uniforms so you don't have to worry about that," he said and Troy nodded.

"Thank you," Troy replied.

"Anything for our future star basketball player," Mr. Luhrman smiled and Troy smiled and blushed. "Ok so you are room 405." The walked up a few flight of stairs and walked down the hallway until he came to the room. Mr. Luhrman opened the door and they walked in to see one of the beds with sheets on it, and the desk covered with stuff. Troy gasped when he saw a 40-inch TV by the window.

"Well it looks like Matt has already arrived," Mr. Luhrman said.

"Who?" Troy asked confused.

"Matt, your roommate. He is a junior as well, and was on the JV basketball team last year." Troy just nodded. "Anyways, your uniforms are your closet, there's your computer…"

"Computer?" Troy said in shock and looked to see a Macbook on his desk.

"Yes."

"That's mine?"

"All yours," Mr. Luhrman smiled.

"Mr. Luhrman thank you but I cant take this, these things are like 2 grand," Troy said shaking his head.

"Troy, don't worry about it. The school has a deal with Mac, and students are required to have a laptop here," he replied.

"Oh…okay, well thanks then," Troy said.

"No problem. Anyways, I have to get going, here is your key, ID, and schedule, are you okay from here?"

"Yeah. I really don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me," Troy said sincerely.

"How about you get me a championship and then we call it even," Mr. Luhrman smiled.

"Yes sir," Troy smiled.

"You have my number if you need anything?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome Troy," he replied before leaving. Troy stood in the middle of the room and looked around. He couldn't believe he was here. He looked out the window to see two parents saying goodbye to their son. The mother had tears in her eyes. Troy sighed, wishing he had a family like that. He cleared the thoughts from his head and looked at his side of the room, which was completely bare.

"Might as well unpack," he said to himself. He opened his duffel bag and went to the closet. As soon as he opened the closet he saw a black suit, white shirt, and dark red tie.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said to himself.

"Nope." Troy whipped his head to see a boy standing in the doorway. He was about 6 feet tall, built, and of course in khaki shorts and an A&F shirt. "I'm Matt, you must be Troy."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Troy said and they shook hands.

"You too," Matt replied. "As for the uniforms, it sucks but you get used to it."

"Yeah," Troy mumbled to himself.

"So where are you from?" Matt asked sitting on his bed.

"LA," Troy replied as he continued to put away his close.

"Wow, a long way from home."

"Yep. What about you?"

"Like a half an hour away from here," he replied and Troy nodded.

"Are most of the kids from around here?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, the only good schools in the county are boarding schools, so most of them are from the Albuquerque area."

"So Mr. Luhrman told me you play ball," Troy said, to avoid any questions about his past. If there was anything Troy was comfortable talking about it was basketball.

"Yeah, you?"

"That's why I'm here," Troy replied and Matt nodded. "You trying out for Varsity?"

"Yeah," Matt replied. "You?"

"Yep." Just then Troy's phone rang. He went over to his bed and picked it up.

"Hello," Troy answered.

"Troy. This is Robert Montez. East High's basketball coach," Robert said.

"Oh…hi…what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come down to my office, I would like to speak to you," he replied.

"Oh…umm…sure," Troy replied nervously.

"Great, can you stop by now?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks," he replied. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Troy immediately turned to Matt. "Where's the gym?"

"Walk out of the building, take a right and go straight, you cant miss it," he replied.

"Thanks man." With that Troy left. About 10 minutes later he arrived at the gym and followed the signs to the basketball office. He finally found it and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Robert called from his desk and Troy walked in.

"Hi Troy, it's great to finally meet you," Robert said shaking his hand.

"You as well."

"Take a seat." Troy sat down in one of the visitor's chairs, across from Robert. "Well first off, welcome to East High. How are you liking it so far?"

"Good. I mean I've really only been in my room, but nothing bad has happened," Troy replied.

"Excellent. Now I want to talk to you about a few things," he said and Troy nodded, "first off, I want you to know that you are one of the most talented players I have seen in a long time."

"Thank you sir," Troy smiled.

"You're welcome. However, you do have to go through tryouts," Robert said and Troy nodded. "Truthfully, if I could sit here and say you have a spot I would, but I cant, and I also want to see you play with the rest of the team."

"I understand," he replied and Robert smiled.

"Good. And one more thing. I know about your background, your parents," he said and Troy sighed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Troy, but I am bringing this up because we both know that the kids here didn't grow up like that."

"No kidding."

"It is completely your decision on whether or not you want to tell people, but if someone gives you a hard time, especially someone on the team, I want you to tell me right away," Robert said.

"Ok," Troy replied.

"Well that's all," Robert smiled.

"Ok, thank you sir," Troy said politely.

"You're welcome," Robert replied. Troy turned around to leave but was soon stopped.

"Troy…"

"Yeah…"

"Call me coach," he smiled. Troy smiled back and nodded, before leaving the office. He left the gym and looked around at his surroundings. He figured he might as well explore, so he started to walk around the campus. There weren't as many students walking around, he assumed that they were all unpacking. Figuring he should be doing that, he went back to his dorm. He walked up to his dorm to see Matt had left, he shrugged, not knowing that Matt was being informed about him at that moment…

--

"Lastly, I was informed a week ago that East High has recruited a guard out of LA," Robert told the returning basketball players. "He's a junior, his name is Troy Bolton, Matt I understand you are his roommate." Matt nodded. "I want you to make him feel as welcome here as possible."

"Ok," Matt replied.

"Does he have to try out," a JV player asked.

"Yes, but I don't want anyone complaining that he took a spot that was supposed to be yours etc. I don't care if you've been going to this school for 3 years, I don't care who your father is. If there are 6 players better than Troy, then he wont be on Varsity. If there aren't, he will be." They all nodded in understanding. "JV, you can go, Varsity stay."

"So coach, what's the real deal with this kid?" Brett, the player who was lined up to be captain, asked once the JV team left and the five boys, who were all seniors, laughed lightly. The previous year that had all been on the Varsity team, but were subs, for it was rare for a junior to start.

"He's better than all those guys combined," Robert said and the guys laughed. "Guys we were so close to winning states last year. I am confident that this boy is our answered prayer. Do you guys want to watch his highlight tape?"

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Ok, but first, I want you guys to know something, can I trust that what I tell you doesn't leave this room," Robert said seriously and the boys responded with positive answers.

"Good. Troy didn't grow up with the life you all did. He is here on a full ride scholarship. It is a new program that Mr. Luhrman is trying to put together, where we get talented athletes from inner cities and bring them here where they can really shine."

"Coach, I don't give a damn where he grew up, as long as he can play," one of the players said and they all agreed.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Now can we see the tape," a player pleaded.

"Yeah," Robert replied and put it in the player. They all began to watch and were immediately blown away. Robert watched it with a smile on his face, while the boys shook their heads in belief at some plays, whistled, and many oooh's and oohh shit's were heard throughout the room. Ten minutes later the video was over and Robert turned around to see the entire Varsity team amazed. He couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions.

"Troy Bolton, welcome to East High's Varsity basketball team," Brett said and everyone laughed.

"And I thought you were exaggerating when you said he was better than all the JV players combined," Jake, a senior said.

"Well I wasn't."

"Why are you having him try out coach?" one of the players asked.

"Because if he doesn't, then I am going to get 5 phone calls from parents saying that I didn't give everyone a fair chance. Yeah it sucks he has to try out, but everyone in the room knows that he will blow every one of those kids out of the water," Robert replied.

"Can we at least tell him he's on Varsity, so he doesn't have to worry about being nervous?" Jake asked.

"No, cause if someone finds out, I'm screwed. But why don't a few of you organize a pick up game and invite him. Make him comfortable around you. Brett," he acknowledged the captain, as if saying 'it is your job to do this'.

"Yeah, I'm on it," he replied.

"Good. Thanks, you guys can go." They all thanked their coach and left.

Twenty minutes later Troy was lying down on his bed listening to his iPod, when he heard a knock on the door. He took the earphones out of his ears and got up. He opened the door to see two guys, a little older than him standing there.

"Hi," he said a little confused.

"Hey, you must be Troy," Brett said.

"Yeah," he replied still confused.

"I'm Brett, I'm the captain of the varsity basketball team and this is Jake," Brett said.

"Oh," Troy replied, a little less confused. "Nice to meet you guys."

"You as well. We stopped by cause a few of the guys were gonna play a pick up game, and we were wondering if you wanted in," Jake said.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Troy said a little shocked. "Let me just grab my stuff." The boys nodded and Troy put on his shoes and grabbed his key and walked out of the room with the two boys.

--

Robert walked to his car, heading home from a good day at work when he passed the outdoor court. He turned to see about 6 boys playing, one of them Troy. He smiled widely when Troy made a basket and high-fived Brett. He had never been this excited for a basketball season, and it was all because of a junior by the name of Troy Bolton.

**Please Review!! **


	3. A Good Decision

Chapter 3: A Good Decision

**Chapter 3: A Good Decision**

At the Montez Household…

"Hey Dad," Gabriella greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," he replied with a smile on his face.

"How was work?" she asked sitting on a stool that was next to the island.

"Great, I took your advice and talked to the boys about Troy," he told her.

"Really? How did they react?"

"They were surprisingly accepting."

"Well that's good," she smiled. "So when do tryouts start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Excited?"

"You have no idea, I'm telling you Gabi this is going to be our year," he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Dad you say that every year."

"Yeah but this time I really mean it," he defended and she laughed.

"Ok, whatever you say Dad," she replied sarcastically.

"Do you want to go in the pool again?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No!" she exclaimed quickly.

"That's what I thought." She rolled her eyes. "Keep rolling your eyes like that and we wont be going to Cold Stone after dinner."

"But Dad!!" Gabi whined, "we go to Cold Stone the night before my first day every year!!"

"Will you deny my basketball teams capabilities again?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No," she replied.

"Ok then me, you, and Cold Stone after dinner," he replied.

"Thanks Dad!" she exclaimed before skipping up to her room.

Meanwhile at East High…

"You know Troy, I would say welcome to the team, but coach said I'm not allowed to," Brett said patting him on the back, as they walked off the court and they all laughed.

"The JV boys are gonna be pissed," Greg said and the boys agreed.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Cause you're better than all of them," Jake replied simply and Troy smiled.

"Come on let's get some food," another player, Mike said and the boys all agreed. They all headed to the cafeteria and stood in line to get food. After getting a lot they sat down at one of the long tables.

"So Troy, how did Mr. Luhrman find you?" Jeff asked.

"Umm, my best friend back home read an article about him, and it said he was going to start giving athletes full rides here. So he started taping me play and sent him a highlight tape. He came to one of my games, and before I knew it he was offering me a spot here," Troy replied.

"And your parents were okay with it?" Mike asked and Troy tensed up. They were okay with it in the way they could care less. His mom was more than happy for him to leave.

"Umm, yeah," he replied nervously. Troy was thankful that they left it at that. But it didn't hurt that right after it came out of his mouth a gorgeous leggy blonde walked by.

"Hey boys," she said flirtatiously and continued to walk, swaying her hips back and forth. All the boys followed her with their eyes, leaning in different ways to get a better look at her, as she strutted across the cafeteria in her mini skirt and form fitting polo shirt.

"Who is that," Troy asked.

"Leila Reeves," Jake replied.

"Lemme guess, the captain of the cheerleading squad," Troy smirked.

"Soccer team, hottest girls team on campus," Jake replied.

"You will get to know them all verry well," Brett said. Troy laughed and shook his head.

"I'm goin for Gabriella this year," Greg said with a smug smile and the boys shook their heads.

"Who is Gabriella?"

"Coach Montez's daughter," Mike replied.

"Coach Montez's smoking hot daughter," Jeff added.

"Does she go here?" Troy asked.

"No, she goes to North High," Mike replied and Troy nodded.

"But I'm still gonna hook up with her," Greg added and the boy's rolled their eyes.

"Dude you're not gonna get with Gabriella," Jake said.

"Why not?" Greg shot back.

"She's too hot for you," Brett replied and everyone but Greg laughed. "And she is our coach's daughter."

"So if you had the chance you wouldn't hook up with her because she is coach's daughter," Greg said in a 'yeah right' tone.

"No, I wouldn't," Brett replied confidently.

"That's bullshit."

"Greg, she's coach's pride and joy. He would murder me," Brett replied.

"He's got a point," Jeff said.

"Whatever, I'd still do her," Greg replied and the boys chuckled shook their heads. They continued to eat and joke around, making fun of each other most of the time. After dinner Troy said goodbye to the guys and went back to his dorm, where Matt was laying on his bed, watching TV.

"Hey man," Troy said as he walked in.

"Hey, where've you been?" Matt asked, turning off the TV, and sitting up on the bed.

"Played some ball then went to dinner," Troy replied.

"With who?" Matt asked confused considering as far as he knew Troy did not know anyone at the school.

"Umm…Brett, Jake, Mike, Greg, and Jeff," he replied casually.

"As in the varsity basketball team?" Matt asked in shock.

"Yeah," Troy replied

"How do you know them?" Matt asked confused.

"They introduced themselves to me," Troy replied.

"Oh," Matt replied, taken aback. A little annoyed at the fact that Troy was already hanging out with the varsity basketball team, he laid down and put two headphones in his ears before laying down. Troy took a shower, considering he had played an intense a game of basketball and after changing laid down on his bed. He grabbed his new computer from his desk and put it on his lap, and began to play around with it. After a while he got tired and decided to turn in. He got ready for bed, and went to sleep knowing he had made a good decision coming to East High.

**Please Review! Sorry it is a little short, hopefully the next few will be longer. To all of you who have reviewed thanks so much, keep them coming! Fifteen and I will update! For some reason, just like It Could Never Happen, this story isnt getting many hits, so if you could spread the word or if you have any ideas on what I could do, maybe change the summary or title to get more hits that would be great! I lost interest in ICNH cause I had so few hits, and I really don't want that to happen with this story. It kinda confuses me, when I posted the first chapter of Popular it had 1000 and is now at 9000 and I think this story is just as good if not better. I'm gonna stop complaining. Thanks!**


	4. The Newest Team Member

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I usually don't dedicate chapters but I am dedicating this one to Breezycat, who helped me with the summary, HSMandChelseaFCfan and cj10804 for telling me they would spread the word, and Foreversoaringhigh, xotroyellaox, and Rubbahduckeh for their encouragement and advice. Thanks guys!!**

**Also, a few people mentioned they were wondering/worried about Greg, and I just want to clarify in that scene he was just being a guy, he's not gonna pull anything shady. In this chapter you are going to find out who you should be worried about. Hope you guys like it!!**

**Chapter 4: The Newest Team Member**

"Hey Dad," Gabriella said walking into her Dad's home office and he looked up.

"Hey sweetheart," he replied. "How was your first day of school?"

"Good, nothing special. How was the first day of tryouts?" she asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Good," he replied with not that much enthusiasm.

"That was encouraging," she replied sarcastically and he sighed. "What about your star player, Troy Bolton?" He chuckled at the way he said his name, like he was some really big deal.

"He is great. Too good actually. When they scrimmaged at the end, the boys decided it would be a good idea not to pass to him," Robert replied annoyed.

"Don't they realize that not passing to him will hurt their chances on being on varsity?" Gabriella asked back.

"Apparently not," Robert sighed.

Back at East High…

"So how do you think you did?" Troy asked Matt casually as they laid around in the room after a long day of tryouts.

"Good," he replied deadpan, and Troy just nodded. Troy then laid down on his bed and grabbed his computer, while Matt laid down and turned on his TV. A few minutes later the door opened and they turned to see Brett walk in.

"Hey Brett," he greeted.

"Hey Sarason (his last name)," Brett replied then turned to Troy and hit his feet. "You. Get ready. We're going out." Matt grumbled something incoherent before laying back down.

"We are?" Troy said confused.

"Yes."

"It' a Monday," Troy replied, still having no idea what was going on.

"Yeah and classes don't start till Wednesday. Now get your ass out of bed and change," Brett demanded.

"Ok, ok, calm the fuck down," Troy replied sitting up and putting his computer on his desk and Brett laughed.

"What am I changing in to?" Troy asked opening the closet door.

"Something that you aren't wearing now," Brett replied and Troy rolled his eyes. Troy looked through his closet to see there was only t shirts, sweatpants, and a pair of jeans. Brett stood behind him and looked at the closet before rolling his eyes and groaned.

"Did you bring anything besides basketball clothes?"

"Umm…no, not really," he replied a little embarrassed.

"Just on the jeans," Brett said.

"Ok." Troy changed and then grabbed his cell, key and ID.

"See ya later man," he said to Matt as he and Brett walked out.

"Whatever," Matt grumbled. Troy looked at him confused, but couldn't say anything for Brett practically pushed him out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Troy asked.

"His problem is that you're better than him," Brett replied.

"Oh," Troy replied in shock.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Hey dad, what's up?" Gabriella asked cheerily as she bounced into her Dad's office.

"I'm actually putting together the teams right now," Robert replied.

"Ooohh that's some intense stuff," Gabriella said in a joking tone which made Robert chuckle.

"It sure is."

"Do you have the varsity roster yet?" she asked.

"Almost, I'm on the last two spots," he replied.

"Who do you have so far?"

"Brett, Jake, Mike, Greg, Troy…they are my starting five…"

"You're starting Troy?" she asked, a little shocked, considering after all he was a junior.

"You haven't seen him play Bella," he said.

"Ok…what about the bench?"

"Jeff, Teddy, Nick, Zack, Dave, and then I have two more spots to fill. I'm thinking Drew and Johnny," Robert replied and Gabriella nodded.

"Well I'm sure no matter who you pick, the team will be great," she replied and he smiled.

"Thanks sweetie," he smiled at her supportive words.

"No problem," she smiled back. "Anyways mom wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Ok thanks," he replied, looking back to the papers on his desk.

"You're welcome."

THE NEXT DAY

Troy jumped from his spot on his bed when he heard the door slam. He looked up to see Matt had walked in.

"Hey man, did you make it?" Troy asked carefully.

"No! No I didn't fucking make it! I'm on fucking JV!" he exclaimed, not facing Troy, but his closet where he was practically ripping off his tie.

"I'm…" Troy started to apologize, but Matt turned around and cut him off.

"Did you make it?" he asked in a lower voice.

"Yeah…" Troy replied hesitantly.

"Of course you did," he grumbled, turning back to his closet. "Of course you fucking did."

"Umm well at least you will get more playing time," Troy replied, trying to lighten things up for him.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled before flopping down on his bed. Before Troy could say anything Brett walked in. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Hey teammate," Brett greeted and Troy smiled.

"Hey," he smiled as they clapped hands.

"Congrats," Brett replied.

"Thanks man," Troy replied.

"You're welcome. Now get up, we've got things to do, people to see," Brett replied.

"Where are we going," Troy asked.

"The annual varsity boys basketball and girls soccer party," Matt said deadpan.

"Correct, and don't worry man you'll be there next year," Brett said facing Matt.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled.

"But it's only 6," Troy said confused.

"Yes, but there is always a pre-party for the starters…"

"You're a starter!" Matt exclaimed popping up.

"He sure is," Brett smiled and Matt rolled his eyes, and put his iPod in, not wanting to hear any more. Brett then turned back to Troy. "And do you know what that means?"

"No."

"Well there are 5 players in at a time in a basketball and 11 in soccer," Brett smiled and Troy shook his head. "Which means we each get 2.2 girls."

"Ok, well this might sound a little gay, but I don't have anything to wear," Troy said embarrassed.

"Now why would that sound gay?" Brett said sarcastically and Troy glared at him.

"And I know you don't which is why I enlisted the help of a friend." Brett opened the door and stuck his head out. "Where did she go?"

"Who?" Troy asked.

"Mac," he called, out the door, ignoring Troy's question. "There you are." Just then he opened the door wider and a pretty girl walked in with a big shopping bag.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom," she said to Brett then turned to Troy. "Hi, I'm Mackenzie, but you can call me Mack."

"Troy," he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Mack is a day student here. She has a brother who is off at college and I asked her if she could help with your situation, and she agreed," Brett said.

"Oh…umm, thanks…I guess," Troy said awkwardly.

"No problem!" she replied in a peppy tone. Just then Matt got off his bed and stormed out of the room without saying anything.

"What's his problem?" Mack asked.

"He was put on JV," Brett replied.

"Ahh," she nodded. "Anyways!" She put the bag on the desk and started pulling out stuff. "I brought a bunch of stuff, your free to keep it, he doesn't wear any of it anymore."

"Is that shirt pink," Troy grimaced.

"Yeah," she replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"I am not wearing a pink shirt," he replied firmly. "If I wore a pink shirt back home I would get shot."

"He's not kidding," Brett added and Troy gave him a look, which he laughed off.

"You'll wear what I tell you," she said.

"As long as it's not pink," he replied.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and Brett laughed. After trying on a few things, Troy found himself standing in front of the mirror in A&F light washed jeans and a light blue Lacoste.

"Now that is a member of the varsity basketball team," Brett said and Troy smiled.

**Please Review!! Next: Troy and Gabi meet!!**


	5. Sunday Night Dinner

CHAPTER 5: SUNDAY NIGHT DINNER

**CHAPTER 5: SUNDAY NIGHT DINNER**

"Where is it?!" Robert exclaimed searching through his briefcase.

"Where's what?" Maria asked.

"My playbook," he replied.

"Did you leave it in the office?" Maria asked.

"I must have," he sighed. "I gotta go grab it, can dinner wait another half an hour?"

"Yeah, no problem," she replied.

"Thanks," he replied. He kissed his wife's cheek and walked out.

Meanwhile Troy laid down on his bed, throwing his basketball up in the air, bored out of his mind. It was Sunday night, and the majority of the East High student body had left campus to go be with their families. The past week had been amazing. He had so many new friends, he had practically forgotten about the troubled life he left back in LA. However now he couldn't get it out of his head. All he could think about was the fact that he didn't have a family. He had no one. He sighed, and got up, realizing he had to get out of the room or else he would kill himself. He left his dorm and began to walk around the empty campus. About 10 minutes later he found himself in the gym. He wasn't surprised at all, if one thing could take his mind off everything, it was basketball. If it wasn't for the problems in his life he wouldn't be so good. Basketball was Troy's escape. After a fight between his mom and dad, after his mom would come home wasted, after someone he knew was seriously hurt or worse killed, he always ended up at the rundown basketball court a block away from where he grew up. He grabbed a basketball from the rack and began to shoot around.

Meanwhile Robert walked through the halls of the sports center, and stopped when he came to the gym. The light was on, and he could here a ball bouncing. Confused he quietly walked in, to see Troy take a three and make it.

"Nice shot," Robert smiled. Troy whipped around to see his coach standing by the door.

"Coach? What are you doing here?" Troy asked confused.

"Forgot my playbook, what's your excuse?"

"I was bored."

"Why don't you call some of the guys?"

"No one's here. They all went home to their families," Troy replied. Robert could hear the sadness in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up, and his heart sank. Suddenly an idea came to his head and he smiled.

"Have you eaten?" Robert asked.

"No," Troy replied confused.

"How does a home cooked meal sound?"

"Great, but..."

"Well tonight is your lucky night, cause my wife is a wonderful cook," Robert replied.

"Oh…thank you coach, but I couldn't impose like that, I'm fine eating here," Troy replied.

"Nonsense, come on," Robert said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now I have to grab my playbook, go back to your room and change and I'll meet you in front of your dorm." Troy nodded and walked out.

At the Montez House

"Gabi you need to put down one more place setting," Maria told her daughter who was in the midst of setting the table.

"What?" Gabi said in shock. "But Sunday night is family night."

"I know sweetheart," Maria said sympathetically. "But your Dad called and he is bringing Troy over."

"Troy? As in the new guy on Dad's team from LA," Gabriella asked and Maria nodded. "Why?"

"He said he caught him in the gym when he went to get his playbook. Apparently everyone on campus leaves on Sunday night to be with their families…"

"And he doesn't have one…" Gabriella finished, understanding and Maria nodded. "Well I guess it is okay then."

"Thank you sweetie," Maria said sincerely and Gabi nodded.

Back at East High

Troy changed into a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt that Mackenzie had given him. He then went back downstairs to see Robert waiting for him and jogged up to the car.

"Wow, nice car," Troy said getting into the BMW.

"Thank you," Robert replied.

"So how did you end up coaching at East High?" Troy asked, making conversation, as they pulled out of the school.

"I was a student here."

"Really?" Troy asked in shock.

"Yep."

"Had you always wanted to coach there?" Troy questioned.

"I always wanted to coach, I didn't really care where. But when I graduated from college and came to Albuquerque, it turned out the JV coach had left and the varsity assistant took his place. My dad was still in contact with the coach, and told him there was a position open, and I got the job," he explained and Troy nodded.

"Has it changed at all?" Troy asked.

"Nope. Brad Anderson was the Jake…"

"Troublemaker?" Troy asked.

"He managed to organize a beer slide on the gym floor," Robert replied and Troy laughed. "Rachel Clemenson was the Leila," Robert said and Troy laughed at the fact that he knew about Leila.

"Who were you?" Troy asked.

"I was the Brett," he replied with a smile on his face, remembering the good times and Troy smiled as well.

"Did you and Rachel Clemenson have a relationship that made perfect sense to you but absolutely no sense to everyone else," Troy smirked, referring to Brett and Leila who had been hooking up with each other for forever but had never made it official.

"Yep," he replied and Troy laughed. "That party you went to on Friday…"

"How did you know I was at a party on Friday?" Troy asked in shock and confusion.

"Cause I invented it," he replied.

"What?" Troy asked in shock.

"Yep. Senior year, Rachel and I decided that we needed to celebrate our captainship and the official formation of our two teams, so we threw a party for the two teams. Our successors decided to do the same thing the next year and it has been tradition ever since," Robert replied.

"Wow," Troy said in shock.

"Yep. East High is a place full of tradition," Robert said proudly and Troy nodded and smiled. They sat there in a comfortable silence, as Troy thought about what Robert had told him.

"Coach…" he said turning to him.

"When we're not at school call me Robert," he said and Troy nodded.

"Ok. Umm I was wondering, do you think that could be me next year?" Troy asked nervously as they pulled up to the house. Robert looked at Troy and smiled, as he turned off the car.

"I know it can," Robert smiled and Troy smiled back, blushing a little bit. "Well here we are." Troy who had not realized they had arrived looked around, then took off his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"This is a really nice house," Troy said in awe as they walked up to house.

"Thank you," Robert replied. He opened the door, and let Troy walk in before him. "We're home!" Troy stood in the front hall looking around in amazement. Everything was so neat yet so homey at the same time.

"In the kitchen!" Maria called. Robert started to walk towards the kitchen and Troy followed him. "Perfect timing," she said as they walked in.

"Maria, this is Troy, Troy this is my wife Maria," Robert introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Montez, you have a very beautiful home," Troy said politely as he shook her hand.

"Why thank you Troy, it is nice to meet you too. And call me Maria," she replied.

"Ok."

"Where's Gabriella?" Robert asked his wife. 'Gabriella' Troy thought. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to meet her. He wanted to know if she really was what the boys said she was. His thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"Right here." Troy turned around and his breath hitched. She was definitely what they said she was, but so much more. He was expecting more of Leila type, perfectly manicured with the make up and the hair. But she was different, she was gorgeous standing there in shorts and a t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh!" Robert exclaimed. "Bella, this is Troy, Troy this is my daughter Gabriella." Troy luckily snapped out of it in time and stuck his hand out to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"You as well," she smiled.

"Boys why don't you sit, Gabi will you help me with this?" Maria asked.

"Sure," she replied. She walked over to her mom and help put the food on plates.

"I did not expect him to look like that," Maria mumbled to her daughter.

"Neither did I," Gabriella murmured back. Acting as if they had never said anything to each other they made their way to the table with the food.

"Well dig in," Maria said as they put the food down.

"So Troy, how old are you?" Gabriella asked, and Robert smiled, glad his daughter was being nice.

"16," he replied.

"Oh me too," she smiled (I know in chapter 1 I said she was 17 but I realized at the beginning of junior year most people are still 16). "How's the team coming along?"

"Great," Robert smiled. "They've been working well together."

"Have you been getting along with the boys, Troy?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, they're all awesome," Troy replied. "So do you play a sport Gabriella?"

"No, I have a severe lack of coordination," she replied and they laughed.

"The only reason I am letting her go to North High," Robert added. The rest of dinner went on without a hitch, and Troy was happier than he had been in a long time. He loved being in a family environment, not to mention being around the gorgeous Gabriella.

Later That Night

"Come in," Gabriella replied, responding to the knock on her door, and her Dad walked in. "Hey Dad, did you drop off Troy?"

"Yep. So what do you think of him?" Robert asked.

"He's nice," she shrugged.

"So you wouldn't mind if he joined us next Sunday for dinner, and maybe every Sunday night," Gabriella asked.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"He doesn't have a family Bella. Imagine what it's like for him on Sunday nights when all of his friends go to visit their families," Robert replied.

"So, we're not his family…"

"I know, but I think it would be nice for him to at least be in a family environment once a week," Robert replied.

"Ok, whatever," Gabriella replied, a little annoyed.

"Thank sweetie, you're the best," Robert smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

THE NEXT DAY

"So Troy what did you do last night?" Brett asked as they got ready for practice.

"Umm actually I went to the Montez's for dinner."

"Really?" a few of the players asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was bored so I came here to shoot around, and coach was picking something up, and he invited me over," he replied and they nodded.

"So did you meet Gabriella?" Greg asked.

"Yes, I met Gabriella," Troy replied rolling his eyes.

"Wasn't I right?" Gabriella asked.

"You sure were," Troy replied.

"Remember dude, coach's daughter," Brett said and Greg rolled his eyes.

"I know," Troy replied.

"What is wrong with you people?" Greg asked.

"I think there is something wrong with you Greg," Brett replied and they laughed. "Come on let's go."

AFTER PRACTICE

"Coach," Troy said walking into Robert's office.

"Oh hey Troy, what's up?" he asked looking up from the papers on his desk.

"I just wanted to thank you again for dinner last night, I had a really good time," Troy said and Robert smiled.

"You're welcome. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I was wondering if you would like to come over next Sunday. And maybe all the Sunday's after that," Robert said and Troy smiled widely.

"Really?" Troy smiled.

"Yeah," Robert replied.

"Sure. I'd really like that," Troy replied.

"Me too," Robert replied.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Staying for the Weekend

Hey

**Hey! Some people had some questions wondering how old Gabi and Troy were and if East High was a college or high school. Gabi and Troy are 16. East High is a high school, but it is a boarding school. In some places all the good schools are boarding schools so kids go even though they live close to home. At all boarding schools there is something called day students, which Gabriella is. It means you go to the school you just don't live there. **

**CHAPTER 6: STAYING FOR THE WEEKEND**

"Where's Dad?" Gabriella asked her mom curiously, walking into the kitchen.

"Outside with Troy," she replied. It had been three weeks since Troy had come over for dinner, and he had come over every Sunday since. It seemed that he was spending more and more time at the Montez house, hanging out after dinner, watching football with Robert, etc. Every night Gabriella began to get more and more jealous.

"Troy's here," Gabriella asked in shock. "It's Friday."

"You're Dad didn't tell you?" Maria asked.

"No…" Gabriella replied confused.

"He's staying with us this weekend," Maria replied casually.

"HE'S WHAT?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Well East High has Monday off, so everyone went home for the long weekend. Your Dad thought it would be a good idea for him to stay with us, so he wouldn't be alone this weekend," she replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No of course not," Gabriella lied.

"Good." With that Gabriella went back up to her room, frustrated. She walked onto her balcony to see Troy and her Dad playing basketball. They were laughing and joking around. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, annoyed. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"What," she asked annoyed.

"Well hello to you too," her best friend Taylor replied.

"Sorry," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Troy," she replied bitterly. Gabriella had informed Taylor all about Troy, and had included how annoyed she was at the fact that he was spending so much time with her Dad, especially on Sunday's, which was normally the time when Gabriella spent the most time with her Dad.

"What happened?"

"He is staying with us this weekend," she replied.

"What?" Taylor asked in shock.

"Yeah, apparently East had Monday off so everyone left to go home for the long weekend, and my Dad thought it would be a good idea if he stayed with us," she explained annoyed.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Taylor replied.

"It's okay," she sighed.

"Well anyways, everyone is going to the park tomorrow, you wanna come?" Taylor asked.

"Of course," she replied. "What time?"

"Noon."

"Ok, see you then."

"Great. Love ya."

"Love you too."

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella walked into the kitchen where her mom, dad, and Troy were talking.

"Can I go to the park with everyone today," she asked.

"Sure," her mom replied.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you bring Troy," Maria suggested, and Troy's head popped up.

"What?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"That's a wonderful idea," Robert said. "He would get along great with Chad, Zeke, and Jason. What do you say Troy?"

"Umm, if it is okay with Gabriella," he replied. She looked at her parents who were both giving her the look, telling her she has to say yes.

"Sure," she fake smiled. "Let's go." She turned around to walk out and he followed her.

"Sooo, how far is the park?" Troy asked as they walked out of the house.

"5 minute walk," she replied quickly, and he just nodded. They walked in an awkward silence until they reached the park, and Gabriella spotted her friends all sitting at a picnic table.

"Hey guys," she said approaching them.

"Hey Gabs!" they all replied.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothin, chillin," Chad replied.

"Who's this?" Sharpay asked, noticing Troy.

"Guys this is Troy, Troy this is Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi," Gabriella introduced deadpan.

"Nice to meet you guys," Troy replied politely.

"You too," they all replied.

"Well we were about to play some ball, you want in?" Chad asked.

"Sure," he replied. The boys made their way to the basketball court, and the girls looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"How could you not tell us Troy is a total hottie!" Taylor exclaimed and Gabriella rolled her eyes, as she sat down on the bench with the rest of them.

"I forgot," he replied.

"How exactly are you upset that a guy that looks like that is constantly at your house," Kelsi asked.

"Cause he is practically stealing my parents away from me!" she exclaimed.

"You're such an only child," Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"The same exact thing happens to most only children when another kid enters their life. You're so used to everything being about you, that all of a sudden when it isn't, you get really frustrated and upset. It happened with my sister when I was born," Taylor replied.

"Whatever," Gabriella grumbled.

"You should give him a chance Gabs, he seems like a nice kid," Taylor said.

"I agree," Kelsi said.

"So now you are taking his side!" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm just saying maybe if you get to know him it will be easier. You might end up good friends," Taylor said.

"That is never gonna happen," Gabriella grumbled and the girls rolled their eyes. They watched the boys play in a comfortable silence, until Troy lifted up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead, revealing his six pack.

"Damnnn," Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor called at the same time and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Gabi, you cant say that he isn't fine as hell and that he doesn't have a really hot body," Sharpay said.

"Fine, Troy's good looking, but that doesn't mean I am going to like him," she replied and the girls gave each other a look.

"You're crazy," Sharpay said and Gabriella just shook her head.

A few hours later Troy and Gabriella had arrived back at the Montez house.

"Hey guys, how was the park?" Robert asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Great," Troy replied.

"Good," Gabriella answered at the same time.

"Did you get to know Gabi's friends?" Maria asked Troy.

"Yeah, they are really cool. Chad invited me over tomorrow," Troy replied.

"He did?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Yeah," Troy replied.

"Well isn't that great," Maria smiled, as did Troy.

"I'm going up to my room," Gabriella grumbled, annoyed at the look on her mother's face. Robert and Maria gave each other a confused look, and Robert just shrugged.

"I was about to go over some plays Troy, you wanna join?" Robert asked.

"Sure," he replied.

MONDAY NIGHT

Troy walked into his dorm after Robert had dropped him off at school, to see Matt had already arrived.

"Hey man," Troy greeted.

"Hey," Matt replied, looking at him quickly before continuing to unpack. "So, what did you do this weekend?"

"Stayed with the Montez's," he replied and Matt looked up at him.

"What?" Matt asked in shock.

"Yeah," Troy replied like it was no big deal, as he began to unpack his clothes.

"No wonder you're starting," Matt mumbled.

"Excuse me?!" Troy exclaimed looking at him like he was crazy.

"I said no wonder you're starting," Matt said clearly.

"I'm starting because I am good. If you haven't realized I got my starting spot before I developed a relationship with coach," Troy shot back, taking a step towards Matt.

"Yeah whatever," he grumbled. Troy rolled his eyes and went back to packing. The two ignored each other for the rest of the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Future Captain

CHAPTER 7: FUTURE CAPTAIN

**CHAPTER 7: FUTURE CAPTAIN**

"Coach, can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked, walking into Robert's office.

"Of course Troy, come in," Robert replied. "So what's up?" he asked as Troy sat down.

"Well obviously our relationship is different than your relationship with the rest of team. And no matter how close we are off the court, I really don't want to be treated any different the rest of the team on the court," Troy said and Robert nodded.

"Of course Troy. If anything I would be tougher on you."

"Ok," Troy nodded.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, thanks coach," he replied, getting up.

"No problem," Robert smiled. Troy then left and a wider smile came across Robert's face.

--

Matt growled as he looked over at the table where most of the varsity team was eating lunch with some of the girls varsity soccer team. Troy and Brett were sitting across from each other and each had a girl next to them. Of course the girl next to Brett was Leila, and the girl next to Troy was Ashley Nelson, Leila's predicted successor. The four of them were laughing about something. Jared another JV team member, turned is head to see what Matt was looking at and rolled his eyes.

"Damn, he pisses me off," Jared said.

"Who does he think he is? Waltzing into the school like this? And now he's sitting there with Ashley Nelson," Matt said extremely annoyed.

"You guys are shocked?" Luke, another JV player asked. "Ashley is lined up to be captain next year, and word on the street is Brett and coach have already decided that Troy is going to be Brett's successor."

"I gotta do something about this kid," Matt grumbled.

"But what?" Jared asked.

"Something that will fuck up his game."

"I'm in," Jared replied.

SUNDAY NIGHT-THE MONTEZ HOUSE

"So Troy…" Robert said in a teasing voice as they all sat down to dinner.

"Yeah…"

"I saw you with Ashley Nelson at lunch yesterday," he smirked. Troy smiled and shook his head. Meanwhile Gabriella rolled her eyes, and focused on her food, the last thing she cared about or wanted to hear was stuff about Troy's love life.

"Who's Ashley Nelson?" Maria asked interested.

"She's lined up to be girls soccer captain next year," Robert replied.

"How do you know these things?" Troy asked in a high-pitched tone.

"You would be shocked at how much the teachers know," Robert replied.

"Ok. And for your information Ashley and I are friends. That's all we will ever be. We have already talked about it. We're not going to be like Brett and Leila, or you and Rachel Clemenson," Troy teased. At this point Gabriella had had enough.

"Ok!" she exclaimed dropping her fork. "I rather not hear those things about my father so can we please change the subject before I throw up."

"My pleasure," Robert replied.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Dad, I have a question," Gabriella asked. Maria had just left with Troy to drop him off at school. She had taken him this time because she had to pick some stuff up from her office.

"What is it?"

"At dinner, Troy mentioned something about not being like you and Brett. Is he going to be captain next year?" she asked.

"The way things are looking now, yeah," Robert replied.

"But he has yet to play in a game," she replied confused.

"Yeah, but he is clearly the most talented in his grade, and I think he has the potential to be a great leader."

"Oh okay," she quietly replied.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ok." Gabriella went back to her room and flopped on the bed and sighed. If Troy was to become captain, then she knew her Dad would love Troy even more. He had always wanted a child who could follow in his footsteps, and Gabriella could not do that. She knew that disappointed her Dad in some ways. Troy could give Robert what he wanted. Before Gabriella knew it a lone tear streamed down her face. She sighed and wiped in away quickly.

MEANWHILE…

Troy walked up the steps to his dorm as Maria drove off. All of a sudden he felt someone wrap their arms tightly around his neck and his arms grabbed.

"What the fuck! Get the fuck off of me!" he exclaimed trying to get away.

"Shut the fuck up!" one of the guys exclaimed. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown to the ground and he winced in pain. Before he knew it he had been kicked in the stomach multiple times. He screamed as he was hit on the knee by what seemed to be a baseball bat. He was then punched in the face multiple times.

"I think our work here is done boys," one said. One kicked him in the stomach one more time, leading him to scream again. They then left leaving Troy on the ground extremely hurt.

**Poor Troy!! Sorry it was short, the next one will be longer and is already like halfway done, hopefully it will be up tonight. There will be some Troyella.**


	8. Replaced

CHAPTER 8: REPLACED

**CHAPTER 8: REPLACED**

Troy laid there for a couple of minutes unable to move. He finally got the strength to take his cell phone out of his pocket. He scrolled down the phonebook until he found the number of the only place where he felt safe.

Meanwhile…

Maria walked into the bedroom to see Robert had already fallen asleep. Just as she was about to get in bed the phone rang. She walked over to the bedside table and picked it up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Maria…" a weak voice said.

"Troy? Is that you?" Maria asked, automatically worried.

"Yeah," he replied weakly before coughing.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"When you left, a bunch of guys grabbed me and beat me up," he said in pain.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "I will be right there."

"Thank you," he replied weakly.

"Of course. Just hang tight," she replied.

"Ok." With that she hung up and grabbed her keys before running out of the house. Ten minutes later she pulled up to Troy's dorm and gasped when she saw a boy laying on the ground in the fetal position. She ran out of the car, and up the steps to where he was lying down.

"Oh my god Troy," she said in a worried tone. "Come on, I'll help you up." She bent down and pulled him up as best as she could, and he winced in pain as he stood up. "Here put your arm around me." He did as told and she put her arm around his waist and they slowly made their way to her car.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Gabriella walked down the stairs to go get a glass of water when she saw her mom and a very beat up Troy come in the door.

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked in a caring tone, her sympathetic side kicking in as she ran down the stairs.

"Some kids beat him up when he was walking up to his dorm," Maria replied. "Will you go wake up your dad and get the first aid kit."

"Yeah," she replied immediately. She ran upstairs as Maria brought Troy to the couch. Gabriella walked into her parent's room and went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit before going to her Dad's side of the bed.

"Dad, dad," she said shaking him. A few seconds later his eyes opened.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" he asked tiredly.

"No, someone beat up Troy," she replied and his eyes widened. "I guess he called the house and mom just picked him up. She is downstairs with him. He looks really hurt Dad." Nothing more needed to be said. Robert hopped out of bed and ran downstairs, Gabriella right behind him.

"Oh my god Troy. Who did this to you?" Robert asked as soon as he got downstairs.

"I dunno," he groaned.

"Here is the first aid kit," Gabriella said handing it to her mom.

"What hurts the most?" Robert asked as Maria began to clean up the cuts on his face.

"My stomach, and knee," he groaned.

"Oh god which knee?" Robert asked.

"Right," he groaned. Robert lifted up his right pant leg to reveal a very swollen knee.

"Bella, grab the ice packs from the freezer," Robert said.

"Ok," she replied. "Do you need anything Troy?"

"Some water would be great," he said through his pain.

"Ok."

"Thanks," he replied and she went to grab the water and ice packs.

"Is it bad?" Troy asked Robert.

"It's pretty swollen," he replied.

"Will I be able to play?"

"Don't think about that right now," Robert replied and Troy nodded. By the time Troy was all patched up and settled into the guest room it was about one in the morning.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna turn in," Gabriella yawned.

"Ok, thanks for your help tonight," Maria replied.

"No problem," she replied.

THE NEXT MORNING-NORTH HIGH

"Good morning," Taylor said coming up to Gabriella.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Why so tired?" Taylor asked.

"I was up late last night. Troy was beaten up pretty badly at school and he called us," Gabriella replied and Taylor gasped.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Is who okay?" Sharpay asked, walking up.

"Troy. Some kids at school beat him up," Gabriella replied.

"Oh my god," Sharpay replied.

"Yeah. I think he is staying with us until he gets better," Gabriella informed her friends.

"How do you feel about that?" Taylor asked and Gabriella shrugged.

"I can't exactly be mad, the boy was beat up fro crying out loud," she replied and the girls nodded.

"Maybe you should take this as a chance to get to know him," Taylor suggested.

"Woah Tay, I said I was okay with him staying. I'm not about to become friends with him."

"God Gabs! Will you stop being so stubborn! He is a nice a guy, not to mention a total hottie!" Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's get to homeroom before Ms. Darbus murders us," she replied.

AFTER SCHOOL

Gabriella walked into her house to see Troy lying on the couch watching TV. Neither of her parents were home, Troy insisted he was okay and that they could go to work. Robert had told the school what happened and Troy was excused from school until he was better. He turned around when he heard Gabriella walk in.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied shyly. "Umm…how are you feeling?"

"Ok. Just sore," he replied and she nodded. "Thank you for last night. For helping and stuff."

"No problem," she replied. "So what are you watching?"

"ESPN," he replied.

"Of course," she chuckled.

"Would you…umm like to join me…I was about to put in a movie," he asked awkwardly.

"Umm…sure," she replied.

"You can pick. I cant really get up," he laughed.

"Sure," she replied and went to where all the DVDs were. "So who do you think did this to you?"

"I'm guessing some of the JV guys. They are the only ones with something against me," he replied and she nodded, still looking through the DVDs. "You know Gabriella, I realized even though I've spent so much time here, I hardly know anything about you."

She turned around a little surprised.

"There isn't much to know," she replied and turned back to the movies.

"I don't believe that," he replied with a smile on his face. "How long have you been friends with the people I met Saturday?"

"As long as I can remember," she replied not looking at him and he nodded.

"You guys seem pretty close," he replied.

"We are. The boys are like my older brothers, and me and the girls are practically sisters. Bourne Supremacy?"

"Sure," he replied. She put the DVD in and sat down on one of the chairs. "Is it weird for you?"

"Is what weird?" she asked.

"Being the only one not dating one of them," he replied.

"Umm sometimes," she admitted. "But they've always been good about including me." Troy just nodded. They sat there in silence as the movie began. 'Maybe Sharpay and Taylor were right,' Gabriella thought.

--

Gabriella and Troy turned around as Robert walked in.

"Troy, how you feeling son?" he asked immediately and Gabriella froze. 'Son!"

"Better," Troy replied.

"Good, I talked to all the teams today, they are going to find out who did this," Robert replied.

"Thanks Robert," he replied.

"Hi Dad," Gabriella greeted and Robert looked at him for the first time.

"Oh hello Bella, I didn't see you there," he replied and her heart sank. "How was school?"

"Good," she replied. Instead of asking her if anything interesting happened like usual, he turned back to Troy.

"How's that knee?" Robert asked.

"Well the swelling has gone down but it still hurts," Troy replied. Tears threatening to fall, Gabriella got up and left the room. Troy and Robert watched her leave, but didn't say anything. Gabriella ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her face and went into her room before collapsing on her bed and started to sob. For the first time she had officially felt replaced.

**Ok, so it was just a teeny bit of Troyella but at least there was some and Gabi was nice. Please Review!! **


	9. Upset

Maria walked to her room after a long day at work

**CHAPTER 9: UPSET**

Maria walked to her room after a long day at work. As she passed Gabriella's room she heard sobs. She immediately walked in, worried.

"Gabi! What's wrong?" she asked worried, rushing over to her daughter.

"Troy's what's wrong!" she exclaimed through her tears.

"What?" she asked confused. "What did he do?"

"Took my dad away from me! Ever since he came it's been 'Troy, Troy, Troy'," she replied annoyed and Maria sighed. Just then Gabriella sat up. "You know I tried to get to know him today but then Dad walked in and didn't even notice I was in the room!"

"Don't blame Troy," Maria sighed. "Put yourself in his position…"

"I know, he doesn't have a family," Gabriella grumbled.

"Yeah. And don't think for one second that your father doesn't love you. You will always be number one," Maria replied.

"Lately it doesn't seem like that," Gabriella cried. "I mean when was the last time Dad and I spent the day together like we used to do."

"I know it's hard Gabi. You grew up an only child, it's only natural for you to be upset…"

"I know. That's what Tay said," Gabriella mumbled.

"Taylor is right."

"But Troy is going to become captain next year! He's going to give Dad what he has always wanted. Something that I could never give him," Gabriella said sadly.

"Oh Gabi," Maria said sympathetically, taking Gabriella into her arms.

"Just because you don't play basketball doesn't mean your Dad loves you any less," she replied in a comforting tone. "You know that."

"I did until Troy came along," she mumbled and Maria sighed.

"I promise you Gabi. Like I said, no matter how close Troy and your Dad are, you will always be his pride and joy," Maria said and Gabriella nodded. "Maybe if you give Troy a chance things with become easier," Maria said and Gabriella nodded. "And you will always be my number one too."

"Thanks mom," she smiled slightly.

"You're welcome honey," Maria replied. "I'm going to go get dinner ready." Gabriella nodded and her mom kissed her forehead.

"Mom can you not tell Dad about this," Gabriella asked as Maria made her way out.

"Of course," she replied before leaving Gabriella's room. Maria walked downstairs to see Troy and Robert laughing about something. She sighed, and for the first time understood where her daughter was coming from.

THE NEXT DAY

"Coach," Brett said walking into Robert's office.

"Hey Brett, what can I do for you?"

"I think I know who hurt Troy," he replied.

"Who?" Robert asked quickly.

"Matt and a few of the JV boys," he replied and Robert gasped.

"Matt as in his roommate?"

"Yeah," Brett nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Well the day the teams were formed I went to their room to congratulate Troy. Matt was clearly pissed. Then Saturday I saw Matt, Jared, and Luke like glaring at our table…"

"The day before Troy was beat up," Robert finished.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well thank you so much. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Troy obviously cant room with Matt, will you go to his room and pick up some clothes for him?"

"Yeah, sure. When will he be back?"

"Within the week."

"Ok," Brett replied.

"Thanks Brett," Robert said.

"No problem." With that Brett left and Robert leaned back into his chair and sighed.

THAT NIGHT

"Gabi," Maria said coming into her room.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something," she replied.

"What is it?"

"It turns out the boy who beat up Troy was his roommate," Maria said.

"What?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Yeah. Apparently the boy didn't make the varsity team and was really jealous of Troy."

"Wow…" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. Obviously he and Troy can't live together, so he is going to be staying with us until the school decides what to do with Matt," Maria said. "I know you were upset…"

"It's okay Mom. I understand."

"Thanks Gabi," her Mom replied. Gabriella just smiled and nodded. Her mom left and Gabriella sighed, falling back onto the bed.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Gabriella walked downstairs to see Troy and 4 other boys sitting in the living room watching a basketball game. She walked down to see that it was Brett, Greg, Mike, and Jake. Yes the starting 5 of the East High varsity basketball team were sitting in her living room.

"Hey boys," she smiled and they all turned to her.

"Hey Gabs," the four boys replied.

"What's up?" she asked looking at all of them except Troy. She sat down next to Brett and swung her legs across his lap.

"Nothing, we haven't seen you in a while, you look good," Greg said and Troy and Brett gave each other a look.

"Thanks. Yeah, I've been busy," she replied.

"How's everything at North," Brett asked.

"Good," she replied.

"Boys?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," she smiled.

"I think it is," he shot back. Troy sat there a little confused, having no idea that Brett and Gabriella were friends.

"No it's not. Have you gotten your head out of your ass and sealed the deal with Leila?" she shot back. The four other boys laughed and Brett rolled his eyes.

"That's none of your business," he shot back, mocking her.

"So anyways what are you boys doing here?" she asked.

"Visiting our boy Troy," Jake replied and she nodded. Once again it was all about Troy.

"Glad to know you guys missed me too," she replied sarcastically.

"Aww Gabs, you know we missed you. Especially Greg over here," Brett said.

"Aww thanks Greg," she smiled. "But I'm still not going to go out with you," she smirked.

"Damnit!" he replied in a joking tone and they laughed.

"How's Sharpay?" Mike asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"She has a boyfriend Mike," she replied.

"Yeah, what's your point?" he replied and she rolled her eyes again.

"You're too much of a man whore for her," she said and everyone but him laughed.

"I am not!" he exclaimed and the five of them scoffed.

"You've hooked up with like 90 percent of the girls soccer team," she replied. He just shrugged with a smug smile and they shook their heads.

"What about you Jakers?" she asked.

"No girls for me," he replied.

"He wishes he had Ashley Nelson," Brett smirked and Jake glared at him.

"I thought she was Troy's girl," Gabriella said acknowledging him for the first time.

"Just friends," he replied.

"Ahh," she replied.

"Let's see how long that's going to last," Mike smirked and Troy glared at him.

"So boys, where are you guys thinking about going next year?" Gabriella asked, switching the subject again from Troy's love life. Troy couldn't help but notice that she has asked a question that would start a conversation that he couldn't be a part of.

"UCLA," Brett replied.

"Well duh, I wasn't asking you," she shot back.

"You said boys," he replied.

"Was I facing you? Noo," she replied and he rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm really not liking this attitude," he said in a semi-serious tone.

"Well that's too bad for you," she shot back. Troy was sitting there in shock, he had never seen this side of Gabriella before.

"You're really gonna give me that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied confidently.

"Fine," he replied. He all of a sudden started tickling her.

"Brett! Brett! Stop!" she exclaimed laughed. The boys laughed except for Troy, who was still sitting there in shock.

"Gabi! Sharpay's on the phone!" he mom called.

"Thank god," she sighed as Brett stopped tickling her.

"Tell her I say hi," Mike said as she got up to leave the room. She rolled her eyes and left.

"I didn't know you two were friends," Troy said to Brett as soon as she left.

"Yeah, our parents have been friends for forever, we've known each other since we were little," Brett replied. Troy nodded. He couldn't help but wish Gabriella acted like that with him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. The Breaking Point

CHAPTER 10: THE BREAKING POINT

**CHAPTER 10: THE BREAKING POINT**

TWO DAYS LATER

"So the board decided to expel Matt and his two friends," Robert said to Maria as they got ready for bed.

"Well that's good. Did you tell Troy?" she asked.

"Yeah. He is happy but feels kind of bad that he caused trouble," he replied.

"Of course he does," she chuckled, knowing Troy.

"Yeah…I was thinking about something else," Robert said.

"What?"

"Well Thanksgiving break is coming up…"

"Uh huh."

"I was thinking about inviting Troy to come with us to Florida," he said. "I asked him what he was planning on doing, and he said he was planning on staying at school." Maria sighed. No doubt Gabriella would be hurt if Troy came along, after all this had been a family trip for years, but she felt bad for Troy.

"I understand that no one should be alone on Thanksgiving, but this trip has always been the three of us. I think you should ask Gabi," Maria replied and Robert nodded. Robert left his room and went to his daughter's room.

"Come in," she called after he knocked. "Hey Dad, what's up?"

"I have a question for you," he replied.

"Ok."

"Well Thanksgiving break is coming up…"

"Yeah…"

"I was wondering how you would feel about Troy joining us in Florida…" he started and Gabriella froze. "He has never had a proper Thanksgiving before and I believe no one should be alone on Thanksgiving."

"Florida has always been our trip though," she protested.

"I know," he sighed. "But think about how happy it would make him." Gabriella sighed, her Dad was right.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "I don't care."

"Thanks Bella, you're the best," he replied and she smiled. He kissed her forehead before leaving.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Gabriella walked into the East High gym with a big smile on her face. The team was scrimmaging as Robert watched on.

"Hey Dad!" she exclaimed excited as she approached them and he turned to look at her for a second before looking back at the boys.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused. "We are in the middle of practice." She froze and her heart sank as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You…you don't remember?" she stuttered.

"If it was important I would have, why what is it?" he asked. At this point tears were falling down her face, but he didn't notice for he was still watching the team.

"My birthday!" she exclaimed through her tears. This caught the team's attention and they stopped and looked over at their coach and his daughter. Robert froze and turned to her to see her sobbing.

"Bella…" he started.

"No!" she exclaimed crying. "Don't Bella me! How could you! You promised you would take me to ice cream and to get my license!"

"Sweetie…" he started apologetically. "I'm sorry we can still…"

"No I don't want to go anywhere with you! Ever since he came along," she said glancing at Troy who was standing about 5 feet away from them. "You've practically forgotten that I exist. And to think I was about to give him a chance! I said yes to him staying with us! I said yes to him coming on our FAMILY trip! And you know why? Cause when I was upset that you came home and only noticed him until I spoke up mom told me that I will always be your number one! Turns out she was wrong." With that Gabriella ran out of the gym leaving Robert standing there frozen, tears threatening to fall. He had never hated himself more. Brett glared at Robert before running after Gabriella with Greg on his tail.

"Practice is over boys," Robert said in a sad voice. They all left in silence except for Troy.

"Coach, I'm so sorry I never meant to come between you and Gabriella," Troy said sincerely.

"Don't worry Troy. It's not your fault," he replied and Troy nodded.

"Umm I am going to stay in my dorm tonight," Troy said and Robert nodded. With that Troy left, with his head down. He knew that there was now no chance that Gabriella would ever like him.

Meanwhile…

Gabriella was running through the hallway when he heard someone call her name.

"Gabs!" she heard Brett say and she stopped. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He forgot my birthday Brett," she cried into his chest.

"I know," he whispered. Just then she felt a hand on her back and she looked to see Greg standing there.

"It's going to be okay Gabi. I promise you when I say your Dad is dying inside right now," Greg said.

"I don't care! He ruined everything! It's my birthday! It's not like I can relive it! I will now live my life knowing my dad forgot my birthday!" she sobbed. Brett sighed, and just continued to rub her back.

"Come on, why don't I take you home," he said.

"Ok," she mumbled.

"Feel better Gabs. And happy birthday," Greg said.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Brett led her to his car and she got in, tears still falling down her face. They rode in silence and Gabriella never stopped crying.

"Call me if you need anything," Brett said once they approached her house.

"Thanks," she mumbled and he nodded. She got out of the car and ran into her house. She ran up to her room, not saying anything to her mom who was all of a sudden really confused. Gabriella collapsed on her bed and continued to sob. A few seconds later her mom walked in.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" she asked in a caring tone.

"He forgot mom!" Gabriella exclaimed through her tears.

"What?" Maria asked confused.

"Dad! He forgot my birthday!" she exclaimed. At that moment Maria wanted to kill her husband.

"Oh god Gabi, I'm so sorry," Maria said sympathetically, wrapping her arms around her daughter and Gabi sobbed into her chest.

"We were supposed to get ice cream and then he was going to take me to get my license," she cried.

"I know," Maria sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to Florida. It's clear he won't care if I don't go, he has Troy now," Gabriella cried.

"Oh no Gabi, don't think that," Maria said.

"But it's true!" she cried. Before Maria could speak up Gabriella cut her off. "You know Mom I really just wanna be alone right now."

"Ok, if you need anything let me know," she said and Gabriella nodded. Maria kissed the top of her head and left. As she walked down the stairs Robert walked in. Maria immediately gave him a death glare.

"Is she here?" he asked sadly.

"Yes. She is up in her room sobbing because he father forgot her birthday!" Maria yelled and Robert sighed.

"I…" he started.

"No Robert! You know I was all for bringing Troy in, but how could you let it get to the point where your own daughter thinks you don't care about her!" she exclaimed. Before he could say anything she spoke up again. "She doesn't even want to go to Florida! The trip she looks forward to every year! Because she thinks that you wont care if she doesn't go because Troy will be there. Think about that." With that Maria walked away. Robert sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He sat there feeling like the worst person ever. He finally stood up and walked to Gabi's room.

"Bella…" he said opening the door and his heart sank when he saw his daughter who was laying on her side, sobbing.

"Go away," she said through her tears.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I've been so focused on…" he started and Gabriella sat up.

"Troy. You've been so focused on Troy that you forgot about your own daughter," she cried and he sighed.

"What I did Bella is unforgivable. I am so upset at myself. But I don't want you to blame Troy. This isn't his fault. You're my daughter and your mom was right when she said you will always be my number one," he said in an apologetic tone and Gabriella choked out a sob. "Please say something."

"You ruined my 17th birthday. I have nothing to say to you," she cried and he sighed.

"Well I'm sorry and when you are ready to talk I will be here," he replied. She didn't say anything. He sighed and left. Even though her friends came over a few hours later to celebrate her birthday and cheer her up, nothing helped. She was too hurt.

**Poor Gabriella!! Thanks to SerenityStarz (Chas and Michelle) for the birthday idea! Next: The Montez's and Troy go to Florida!! Troy and Gabriella share a room! Please Review!!**


	11. Florida

The Montez family plus Troy were in the car on the way to the airport to go to Florida

**CHAPTER 11: FLORIDA**

The Montez family plus Troy were in the car on the way to the airport to go to Florida. To say things were awkward was the understatement of the century. It had been a week since Gabriella's birthday, and she had hardly said a word to her dad. He tried to talk to her many times but she just walked away. Troy hadn't been to their house all week, he felt too bad. Part of him felt that he was only there because the plane ticket was non-refundable. Ever since Gabriella had confronted her Dad, Troy and him weren't as close. As for Maria, she was just stuck in the middle of all of it. She was still upset at Robert for forgetting Gabriella's birthday, but was still sympathetic to Troy's situation. Every single one of them was nervous for the upcoming week. East and North High had the whole week off, and Robert had given the team a week off practice as well under the condition that they practiced on their own. They finally arrived at the airport and Robert parked the car. They got out and all went to the trunk to get their bags.

"Do you need help?" Troy asked when Gabriella had a little trouble.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, pulling her bag out and he nodded. They went into the terminal, checked in and went through security. They went to the gate and sat down, waiting to board the plane. Gabriella put on her iPod, cutting off communication with her family and Troy. Finally the plane boarded. Robert and Maria took their seats next to each other and Gabriella walked back a few more rows. As soon as she got to her row she tried to lift her carry on into the overhead compartment but it was too heavy.

"Here I'll get it," Troy said, taking it from her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She walked into the row and sat down in the window seat, and a few seconds later Troy sat down next to her. She didn't acknowledge him, just stared out the window. She put on her iPod and didn't look at Troy once. They were however thinking the same thing. 'This is going to be a long flight'.

Four hours later they arrived in Miami. Gabriella and Troy hadn't said a word to each other the entire flight. Gabriella kept her iPod on as they exited the plane, walked through the terminal, and got the bags. As Maria, Troy, and Gabriella waited for the bags, Robert went to get the rental car. Once they got their luggage they went outside to see Robert waiting at the car in a standard SUV. They put the bags in the trunk and got in the car. Robert driving, Maria in the passenger seat and Troy and Gabriella in the back. Just like the ride to the airport, they rode in a pretty awkward silence. Twenty minutes later they all were all relived to arrive at the hotel. A man immediately approached the car and greeted them.

"Checking in?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Robert replied.

"Name," he asked.

"Montez." The man nodded and gave Robert a ticket. Meanwhile Troy went to get the luggage out of the back.

"Don't worry Troy, they will get it," Maria said with a smile on her face.

"Oh…yeah…okay," he said, blushing a little embarrassed. Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle. The four walked into the hotel and Troy looked around in awe. He had never seen something so amazing. The hotel was gorgeous, and obviously high class. Robert and Maria went to check in and Troy and Gabriella stood next to each other in silence. A few minutes later Maria walked up to them while Robert told the bellman what bags were going to each room. It was past midnight, so they were just going to go straight up to their rooms.

"These are the keys to your room," she said to Troy and Gabriella and handed the keys to them.

"Thanks," they replied.

"You guys are in the East tower, while we are in the West tower," Maria said and they nodded.

"I understand you two are in room 416," The bellman said.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied.

"Okay come with me," he said.

"Goodnight you guys," Maria said.

"Goodnight," they replied. Gabriella immediately turned around to go to the room.

"Thanks again for this," Troy replied.

"No problem," Maria smiled. Troy smiled back and jogged to catch up to Gabriella. They followed the bellman in silence through the lobby then up to their room.

"Here we are," the bellman said and opened it up for them. He held the door open and Troy and Gabriella walked in. Troy immediately gasped. It was a beautiful suite. He had never seen a room like this. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Where would you like your bags?" the bellman asked.

"The bedroom would be great," Gabriella replied.

"Okay." He opened the sliding doors and a room with two queen size beds was revealed. He placed the bags on the floor.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No thanks," Gabriella replied.

"Ok, have a good night," he said.

"You too," she replied and he left. Gabriella opened her bag and got out shorts and a big t-shirt, as well as her toiletries, before going to the bathroom. Troy followed her lead and grabbed his stuff. He changed into his pajamas and a few minutes later Gabriella walked out.

"You can use the bathroom," she said.

"Thanks," Troy nodded. He walked into the bathroom as Gabriella got into the bed closest to the window. A few minutes later he walked out and got into bed, before Gabriella turned off the light.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," she replied.

Twenty minutes later, Troy was still awake looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was here, but couldn't get the fact that he was part of the reason Gabriella was hurting so much. He heard her toss and turn, and he knew she was still awake.

"Gabriella…" he said, a little nervous, still looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah," she said not looking at him either.

"I just want to let you know that I never meant to come between you and your Dad. And I'm really sorry that I did," he said sincerely.

"Thanks Troy," she mumbled.

"I know you don't like me very much," he admitted and she sighed. "But I hope at some point you can give me a chance."

"Look Troy, it's nothing against you," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know if you know this but me and my Dad have always been really close. I was always his pride and joy and then you came along and…"

"You felt replaced," he finished sighing.

"Yeah," she sighed, embarrassed.

"Well you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I know that your Dad never meant to hurt you like he did. And he really is hurting inside."

"I know," she sighed.

"Then why are you still giving him the silent treatment," Troy asked.

"Cause even though he didn't do it purposely, he still did. And I'm not exactly over it," she replied, and he nodded.

"You're family is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I want you to know that," he said and she nodded.

"Thanks…I guess," she replied. "I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"I've never thought of you like that," he replied and she smiled slightly.

"You're a nice guy Troy, I guess I know why my Dad likes you so much," she said.

"Thanks," he replied. They laid there in silence for a little bit before Gabriella spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he replied.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"Why is my Dad in jail?" he guessed.

"Yeah," she replied and he sighed. "Like I said you don't have to answer…"

"No it's okay. He stole a lot of money, and was involved in a lot of bad stuff. He practically ran a business where people would steal cars and then he would sell them," Troy admitted.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"It's okay. We never really got along anyways," he replied.

"What about your mom?"

"Well the times she was home she was drunk. After my Dad went to jail she got involved with another bad guy who was a complete asshole. I guess you can say he turned her against me," he said on the verge of tears, which Gabriella noticed. She got out of her bed and crawled into his. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he hugged her back and began to cry into her shoulder.

"You never have to go back to them again, you have my family now," she whispered in a comforting tone and he nodded into her shoulder. He sniffled and wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. He took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"So do you think we could be friends?" he asked.

"I think that can be arranged," she smiled and he smiled back.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Next chapter will be up tonight!**


	12. Now You Know

The Next Morning

**CHAPTER 12: NOW YOU KNOW**

The Next Morning

Gabriella woke up to hear the phone ringing. She opened her eyes to see she was not in bed alone. She was in Troy's bed. And she was draped across him. Her thoughts we cut off when the phone kept ringing.

"Hello," she answered tiredly.

"Are you just waking up?" Maria asked.

"Yes," she replied in the same tone.

"It's 10:30 Gabi."

"Oh…well in my defense I am still on Mountain Time which means to me it is 8:30. Which is unbearably early."

"Ok well still time to get up," Maria replied. "Meet us down in the restaurant for breakfast when you are ready."

"Ok," Gabriella groaned before hanging up the phone. She looked down to see Troy still asleep. "Troy! Troy!" she exclaimed shaking him.

"What?" he groaned.

"My mom just called, we have to get ready and go meet my parents for breakfast," she said and he sat up, before looking at her confused.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he asked confused and she blushed.

"Umm we were talking for so long, I must have fallen asleep here last night," she replied and he nodded.

"Oh," he nodded.

"Anyways we need to get ready." He nodded and they both got out of bed. "I get the bathroom first!"

"Okay, calm down," he laughed and she stuck out her tongue at him. "Real mature."

"Whatever," she replied as she grabbed a bathing suit. He laughed and shook his head as she walked into the bathroom. Ten minutes later Gabriella walked out of the bathroom in a white string bikini and gulped when she saw Troy in a bathing suit and no shirt. He turned to look at her and froze inside as well but covered it up with a smirk.

"See something you like?" he asked with a smug smile.

"See something you like?" she mocked in a high pitched tone and he laughed. "You know I think I like the old Troy better," she joked.

"Old Troy?" he asked as he put on a shirt.

"Yeah. Quiet and modest," she replied as she slipped on a tank top and pair of little shorts.

"I am very modest."

"See something you like," she repeated in that same high voice and he laughed.

"Come on, your parents are waiting," he said through laughter.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

Maria looked up for the table where she and Robert were eating breakfast and saw Gabriella laughing and Troy had a wide smile on his face.

"Well this is a first," Maria said. Robert looked up and couldn't help but smile, thinking that if Gabriella started getting along with Troy, she might forgive him.

"Good morning," Gabriella and Troy said in unison approaching the table.

"Good morning kids. Sleep well?" Maria asked, as Robert continued to read the newspaper.

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"What's so funny?" Maria asked.

"The fact that Troy sleep talks," Gabriella smirked.

"I do not!"

"You so do!" she exclaimed. The start of the bickering caught Robert's attention and he looked up from the newspaper and watched the two in shock.

"How would you know! You were asleep!" she shot back.

"Well I'm sorry, if it is such a problem maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight," Troy replied.

"Fuck no!" she exclaimed.

"Gabriella! Language!" Maria exclaimed.

"Oooohh Ella's in trouble," Troy teased and Maria and Robert chuckled.

"Well as entertaining as this is, considering you both decided to sleep in until 10:30, I suggest if you want breakfast you go to the buffet now," Maria said.

"Ok," they both replied and got up.

"Who is that boy and what has he done with Troy?" Maria asked Robert. "Have you ever seen him like that?"

"Yeah, but only with Brett," Robert replied, still shocked.

"Well I guess that means something miraculous happened and they are friends now. That's a good sign," Maria said.

"Yeah," Robert sighed.

"Did he call her Ella?" Maria asked.

"I am as surprised and confused as you are," Robert replied. Just then Troy and Gabriella approached the table and sat down.

"Damn. Hungry much?" Gabriella smirked, referring to the amount of food piled on Troy's plate.

"I'm a growing boy," he replied. "Plus, all you can eat buffets are a rare occurrence."

"Isn't the cafeteria at East High all you can eat," Gabriella asked confused.

"Yes, but someone," he said looking at Robert who smirked, "doesn't let us take advantage of that."

"That's cause if you guys ate like you are eating right now every day you would be the size of football players," he replied with a smile on his face, happy he had been included in the conversation.

"So!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Me and Troy were thinking about going jet-skiing today. Is that okay?" she asked her mom.

"Sure," Maria replied.

"Great!" Gabriella smiled.

"May I ask how this happened?" Maria asked confused.

"How what happened?" Gabriella asked back.

"This friendship," she replied and Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other.

"Well we couldn't sleep last night cause we were still on New Mexico time so we started talking," Troy replied.

"And bam! Friends!" she exclaimed.

"Ok then," Maria said, still genuinely confused. "So Gabi they have a spa here, how about some facials and mani-peds tomorrow afternoon?"

"Ok," she smiled.

"Is that okay with you boys?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, we'll find something manly to do," Robert replied and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Now Troyster, are you ready?" Gabriella asked.

"First never ever call me Troyster again," he said in a joking tone, "and no, I'm not."

"Well hurry up! Or else all the jet skis will be gone!"

"Geez woman, I would like to actually digest my food," he shot back and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm done," he said after taking a few more bites.

"Finally!" she exclaimed standing up. "Let's go then! The jet skis are awaiting!" He shook his head and stood up.

"Bye," Maria and Robert said.

"Bye," they both replied. As soon as Troy started to walk away Gabriella jumped on his back.

"Umph!" he exclaimed and she giggled. He laughed and grabbed a hold of her legs, and gave her a piggy back ride out of the restaurant.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Robert and Maria were lying down on lounge chairs on the beach when they saw Gabriella and Troy walk out of the ocean, laughing hysterically.

"What are you two laughing about now?" Maria asked as the two approached them.

"Troy's just being a loser," Gabriella laughed as they wrapped themselves in towels.

"How was jet-skiing?" Robert asked.

"Great," Troy replied.

"Anyways we are going to get lunch," Gabriella said, looking at her mom.

Maria nodded as the two walked away, continuing to laugh. Robert turned his head to look at them and sighed.

"Well I have a massage," Maria said getting up and Robert nodded. She walked next to him and whispered, "Now you know how she felt," before walking away.

"Yeah," he sighed, throwing his head back.

**Please Review!! The past reviews have been great! Keep them coming! Some of you are so random it is hilarious. **


	13. Figuring it Out

CHAPTER 13: FIGURING IT OUT

**CHAPTER 13: FIGURING IT OUT**

The Next Day

Robert and Troy were in the gym, while Troy was working out and Robert was spotting him.

"So you and Gabriella have become close pretty quickly…" Robert started.

"Yeah…" Troy replied, lifting a weight. "Is that a problem?"

"No of course not. Has she talked to you about what's going on," Robert asked. Troy sighed and put the weight down.

"Not much, but I can tell you that it is as hard as her as it is on you," Troy replied and Robert sighed.

"I just wish she would talk to me."

"Maybe you should try talking to her again, but then again I am a 16 year old who doesn't know anything about this stuff," Troy replied and Robert chuckled.

"True."

Meanwhile, Maria and Gabriella sat in chairs in the spa while getting their finger and toenails done.

"Gabi…" Maria started.

"Yeah…"

"Have you considered talking to your Dad? It's been over a week," she replied and Gabriella sighed.

"He forgot my birthday Mom," Gabriella said.

"I know, but don't you think he has suffered enough?"

"Did he put you up to this?"

"No, I just hate seeing you two like this," she replied and Gabriella sighed again.

"I'll think about it," she replied.

"That's all I ask," Maria said and Gabriella nodded. After they were done at the spa, Gabriella went back to the room to hear the shower running, signaling that Troy was in there. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. Maybe her mom was right. Her Dad definitely had seemed pretty upset the past week, and she knew that he regretted what he did. She definitely wasn't ready to completely forgive him, but maybe she should at least speak to him. She couldn't deny it, she missed her Dad. Just then she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see her Dad standing there.

"Hi Dad," she said nervously.

"Hey sweetie, can I come in?"

"Umm…sure," she replied and he walked in.

"Bella you know how sorry I am," he started and she nodded. "And I understand why you haven't spoken to me this week. And if you will let me, I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

"Whatever you want. I was thinking a Dad and Bella day when we get back. Just like old times," he replied and she smiled slightly.

"I'd like that," she replied in a small voice and he smiled widely. "But I'm not ready to completely forgive you yet. What you did really hurt Dad."

"I know," he said with his head down. "And I promise nothing like that will ever ever happen again." She nodded. "Can I have a hug?" She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Bella, you have no idea how much I've missed you," he said softly.

"I think I do," she replied and he smiled. A few seconds later he pulled out of the hug.

"You should get ready, we're going to a fancy restaurant, so wear something nice," he said and she nodded.

"When are we leaving?"

"5:30," he replied.

"Dad! That's in 45 minutes! Did no one decide to give me a little more of a warning?!"

"I'm sorry Bella," he smirked.

"You should be," she replied with a small smile.

"I am. Okay, go get ready. And thank you Bella," he replied and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome," she replied. With that he left and Gabriella went back to the bedroom to see Troy with just a towel around his waist. She froze at the sight of his body once again.

"So you and your Dad made up," he asked with a smile on his face, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Well I haven't completely forgiven him, but I've decided to give him a chance," she replied.

"Good, he really missed you."

"I missed him too," she replied. "Well I am going to get ready."

"Ok." She grabbed a dress and went to the bathroom.

About a half an hour later Troy heard the bathroom door open and saw Gabriella walk out in a black halter dress with her hair down with light make up. His jaw dropped, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"What?" she asked off his reaction.

"Nothing. You just look really pretty," he said with a smile on his face and she smiled and blushed.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself." He was in a blue button down and black dress pants.

"Why thank you. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she replied. They walked out of the room and into the elevator.

"My lady," he said in a bad English accent holding out his arm. She giggled and linked her arm through his.

"You really need to work on that accent," Gabriella laughed.

"Hey on the contrary, I think it is very good," he replied.

"Ok," she smirked and he laughed.

Meanwhile Robert and Maria were waiting in the lobby for the two, when Maria noticed them walk in. She raised her eyebrows.

"It looks like you've got some competition," she smirked and Robert looked up at the two.

"Don't even joke about that," he replied seriously and she laughed.

"Well don't you guys look nice," Maria said as Troy and Gabriella approached them.

"Thanks," they both replied.

"You guys ready to go? I'm starving," Robert said and they both replied with positive answers. "Great, I already got the car." They walked out to see the car waiting.

"Ladies first," Troy said to Gabriella, who smiled and got in the car before following her in.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked as they drove off.

"This new Italian place in town, it's supposed to be fabulous," Maria replied.

"Please do not say fabulous, Mom. The only person who gets away with that is Sharpay," Gabriella replied.

"Ok Gabi," Maria replied sarcastically as Robert and Troy laughed. They arrived at the restaurant and were immediately. For the first time in over a week they ate a meal with no awkwardness, and to say they were relieved would be an understatement.

--

"It's only 10, do you want to watch a movie," Troy asked when they got back to the hotel room.

"Sure," Gabriella replied. They both got ready for bed and went into their respective beds. Troy started looking through the movies, and was frustrating Gabriella, for he was suggesting crappy movies.

"Give the remote to me! You suck at this," Gabriella said.

"No," he replied.

"Fine," she replied before jumping on his bed and grabbing the remote. He rolled his eyes and just let her have it. "Wedding Crashers?"

"Fine." Gabriella bought the movie and they watched it, frequently laughing. Troy couldn't help but notice how amazing Gabriella's laugh was. However before they both knew it they were both asleep in the same bed once again.

THE NEXT MORNING

Troy woke up to the Florida sunlight and groaned. He opened his eyes slowly but they immediately widened. A foot away from him was Gabriella, and his arm was draped across from her. Once the shock wore off he smiled widely. 'God she is gorgeous,' he thought. 'And so sweet and perfect…oh shit, I'm falling for Gabriella.' He removed his arm from around her once he made this realization, mostly because he was shock. A few seconds later she groaned and her eyes opened, cutting off his thoughts. Her eyes widened when she saw Troy and he laughed.

"Did I fall asleep here again?" she asked in shock and confusion.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Oh sorry," she said slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay," he laughed.

"Well I'm gonna get dressed," she said still embarrassed.

"Ok," he chuckled.

About 10 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, ready for the day in shorts and a camisole with a bikini under.

"Your mom just called, she and your Dad went into town for a little while so were on our own this morning," Troy said once she walked in.

"Okay," she replied.

--

Gabriella walked onto the beach on her way back from the bathroom to where she and Troy were laying out in the sun. She paused when she saw a tall blonde sitting on the edge of his chair giggling. Jealousy ran through her body. Who was this girl and why was she talking to her Troy? 'Her Troy! God Gabriella what has gotten into you? He's just your friend!' She took a deep breath and walked over to the chair to see Troy laughing as well. Her heart sank, confusing her again.

"Hey Ella," Troy smiled.

"Hey," she replied putting on a fake smile. "Who is this?"

"Oh this is Ashley Nelson."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gabriella," she fake smiled once again.

"Nice to meet you too," Ashley smiled back.

"So how do you two know each other," Gabriella asked.

"We're friends from school," he replied. Gabriella let out a silent sigh of relief when she heard the word friends. 'Why are you relieved? Oh god…I'm falling for Troy.'

**YAY! They like each other!! Gabi and Robert made up! Please Review!!**


	14. Dancing and Confessing

CHAPTER 14: DANCING AND CONFESSING

**CHAPTER 14: DANCING AND CONFESSING**

THAT NIGHT

"Is that Ashley Nelson?" Robert asked in shock as they all sat down to dinner in the hotel restaurant. They all turned around to see Ashley and an older man, most likely her father, walk in.

"Yeah, I saw her today, she's staying here for the week," Troy replied.

"Well that's a coincidence," Robert replied with a smirk on his face.

"What's that look?" Troy asked.

"That you and your future girlfriend are staying the same hotel," Robert smirked. Gabriella froze and tried not to roll her eyes.

"She's not my future girlfriend. She's too…blonde for me," Troy replied and Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Well she is coming this way, as is her father who is on the board of the school," Robert said.

"Robert," Maria scolded.

"What?!" he asked defensively leading her to shake her head and Gabriella and Troy to laugh.

"Well fancy seeing you here," they all turned to see Ashley and her father standing there.

"Hey Ash," Troy greeted.

"Hey Troy, what's up?"

"Nothing, just eating," he replied and she nodded.

"Hey Gabriella, coach," she said looking at both of them.

"Hey," Gabriella replied.

"Hey Ashley," he said then looked at her father. "Alan, how are you?"

"Great, what about you?"

"Wonderful," he replied. "Have you met my wife Maria?"

"No we haven't," Alan replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," she replied shaking his hand.

"And this is my daughter Gabriella," Robert introduced and they shook hands, "and Troy Bolton."

"The new basketball player from Los Angeles. It's great to finally meet you," Alan said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, you too sir," Troy replied.

"So how's the team looking?" Alan asked.

"Wonderful. I think we have a great chance at winning States this year," Robert replied.

"That's what I like to hear," Alan replied.

"How's your team doing Ashley?" Robert asked.

"Great. Thanks for asking. Anyways," she said turning to Troy and Gabriella. "I was invited to this party at this teen club in town, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?" Troy looked at Gabriella who shrugged as if saying might as well, before turning to her mom and dad.

"Can we go?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, as long as your home at a reasonable time," Robert replied, knowing if he said no the chances of Gabriella forgiving him quickly wouldn't be as high.

"Great! Me and a bunch of people are meeting in the lobby at 9:30," Ashley replied.

"Ok," they both replied.

"Well we'll leave you to eat, it was nice seeing you, and meeting you all," Alan said.

"You too," they replied.

"I'll see you guys later," Ashley said and they walked off.

"Well that was nice of her," Maria said.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied, genuinely surprised as well.

--

Troy walked into the bedroom to see Gabriella kneeling by the drawer grabbing things and throwing them over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked confused.

"I have nothing to wear!" she exclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"I really doubt that," he replied.

"I'm serious! I didn't bring anything for a club," she replied annoyed. "Maybe I just shouldn't go," she sighed in defeat.

"No!" Troy exclaimed a little too quickly and she looked at him confused. "I…I mean it will be fun."

"I know, but I don't have anything to wear," she said sadly. Seeing the look of disappointment on her face made his heart sink. He thought for a second and then suddenly an idea came to his head.

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Ashley! You guys are about the same size, I am sure she will have something for you to wear," he replied and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"I've met the girl twice Troy," she replied.

"So, this is the perfect opportunity for you to become friends."

"Yeah well what makes you think she will want to help me?" Gabriella asked.

"I know Ashley looks like your stereotypical bitchy popular girl on the outside but she really isn't. I'm sure she will help you. I wouldn't have brought it up if I thought she wouldn't," he replied.

"Fine," she sighed and he smiled. He called Ashley who said she would be glad to help and before Gabriella knew it she was knocking on Ashley's door.

"Hey," Ashley smiled opening the door.

"Hey," Gabriella replied.

"Come on in!" Ashley exclaimed sweetly and Gabriella did as told.

"Thanks for doing this," Gabriella said.

"No problem!" she replied and Gabriella smiled. Maybe she was wrong about Ashley after all. "But first!" she said excitedly bouncing onto the bed. "Sit!" Gabriella sat on the bed confused.

"So spill girl how long have you liked Troy?" she asked and Gabriella froze.

"What…what…are you talking about?" Gabriella stuttered.

"Look Gabi, is it okay if I call you Gabi?" Ashley asked and she nodded. "I know there is a lot of talk about me and Troy. But I promise you we are JUST FRIENDS. We've talked about it a lot. And we've become so close that I cant imagine him as more than a friend. He's more like a brother to me."

"So you don't like him?"

"No!" she exclaimed and Gabriella smiled slightly. "Now talk girl." Gabriella giggled and blushed.

"I dunno we weren't really close until this week. But I've had a lot of fun with him, for some reason I just feel like I can be myself around him," she replied and Ashley smiled. "How did you know?"

"The look on your face when you saw me talking to him," Ashley replied and Gabriella blushed.

"You won't tell him will you?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not! Now let's find an outfit that will make him drool," Ashley exclaimed and Gabriella giggled.

"Perfect!" Ashley exclaimed 5 dresses later.

"Are you kidding me! This is so short!" She exclaimed looking at the red mini halter dress she was wearing (pic in profile).

"That's the point. Plus this is Miami, anything goes here," Ashley replied and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You are wearing the dress. Now come on we still have your hair and make up to do."

"What?"

"Do seriously think I am going to put you in the perfect dress without the perfect hair and make up?" she asked. Gabriella laughed, considering she sounded so much like Sharpay.

"Of course not, I mean that would be like approaching a felony," Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"Exactly, now sit," she replied. A half an hour later Gabriella was looking at herself in the mirror in complete shock. Ashley had flat ironed her hair and pulled it back so it was half up half down with two pieces framing her face in the front. She had applied smoky eye shadow, mascara, blush, and light pink lip gloss onto her face. The outfit was completed with a pair of white pumps.

"Oh…my…god," Gabriella said.

"You look hot," Ashley smiled.

"If my father saw me right now, I would be dead," she replied.

"Well then let's hope we don't run into him," Ashley said. She had just put on her dress, which was a fitted striped tube top dress (pic in profile), for she had done her make up and hair before Gabriella came over.

"Wait before we go, no night is complete with out a Facebook photo shoot," Ashley said and Gabriella laughed. They took a few pictures posing by themselves, and then together. "Now let's go!"

"Ok," she replied. They both grabbed their clutches (Gabriella's was borrowed from Ashley) and left the hotel room. With their arms linked they walked downstairs receiving multiple stares from men walking by.

"I told you," Ashley said to her as a guy stared at them and she giggled. They turned the corner into the main foyer of the lobby to see about 10 teenagers. Meanwhile, Troy stood in the lobby with the other teenagers waiting for Ashley and Gabriella to arrive. When he had come down to see that they weren't there he walked up to the group and asked a guy named Brian if they were the group going to the club. He said he was and it turned out he knew Ashley.

"Oh there's Ashley," Brian said and Troy turned around and his jaw immediately hit the floor.

"Hey boys," Ashley smiled approaching them.

"Hey Ash," Brian replied. Meanwhile Troy was still looking at Gabriella in shock, which made her smiled. Ashley looked at Troy and smiled at his reaction.

"Ella…you look…wow," he said in shock and she giggled and blushed.

"Thanks," she smiled and he smiled back.

"So are we ready to go?" Ashley asked.

"Yep," Brian replied. Everybody was introduced to one another and then they made their way out of the hotel. The club was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk. Brian and Troy were walking behind Ashley and Gabriella who still had their arms linked and Troy could not take his eyes off Gabriella.

"Well I know who you wanna get with tonight," Brian smirked and Troy blushed, laughing lightly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," Brian replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Wonderful," Troy mumbled sarcastically and Brian laughed. Just then two guys who looked like they were in their early 20s approached Gabriella and Ashley. Troy's blood boiled as he saw one look Gabriella up and down. Without a second thought he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, which slightly shocked Gabriella.

"Back off man she's taken," Troy said firmly. Gabriella couldn't help but smile, as did Ashley.

"Well that's a shame," one said.

"What about you sweetheart," the other asked Ashley.

"Yeah, she is," Brian said coming up to Ashley's side, sliding his arm across her waist.

"Your loss," one replied before they walked away.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Did you want him?" Troy asked.

"No," she replied.

"That's what I thought," Troy replied.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ashley exclaimed who had already started walking with Brian. With that Gabriella and Troy followed them, walking side by side. They arrived at the club a minute later and were immediately let in. Ashley immediately pulled Brian onto the dance floor, but only after giving Gabriella a look that says 'go for it'. She looks up at Troy and as she is about to speak he cuts her off.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asks a little nervous.

"Yeah," she replied smiling widely and he smiled back. She made her way to the dance floor, and smiled when she felt to hands on her waist. Once she found Ashley and Brian she stopped and began to move to the music. Troy immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and began to move with her. As they began to dance to dance to Britney's 'Gimme More' Ashley made eye contact with Gabriella and gave her a knowing smile, leaving Gabriella to giggle and blush. A few songs later Miley Cryus' voice began to play through the speakers. The girls squealed as See You Again began to play. They began to sing every lyric and dance with more energy making the boys laugh. Suddenly Troy turned her around and she laughed. She continue to giggle as he sang every word to the song and twirled her around. After the song ended Flo-Rida's 'Low' blasted through the club. Gabriella turned around and began to grind up against him. Ashley was doing to same thing to Brian and just like most of the girls in the club they bent their knees and got low as the words "Shorty got low" were sang. Brian and Troy smiled at each other, signaling how happy and lucky they were. This continued on for the next few hours, until the party ended. Gabriella and Troy walked out hand in hand, fingers intertwined, with the rest of the group, completely high on energy. The whole way back to the hotel they laughed and sang, attracting a lot of attention to other locals and tourists. Finally they arrived back at the hotel and one of the kids immediately invited everyone up to their room. Just as Troy was about to say okay he looked out the window to see the beach.

"Hey, do you wanna take a walk on the beach?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Ash, we'll see you later, we are gonna take a walk on the beach," Troy said and she smiled, especially when she looked at Gabriella who was also smiling widely.

"Okay, but I better get a call tomorrow with details!" she exclaimed and they both laughed and blushed.

"Goodnight Ashley," Troy said. She laughed and walked off with the rest of the group. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and smiled before making their way towards the beach.

**Ahhh! I know you probably hate me for leaving it there but I promise I will have the next chapter up tomorrow! I'm gonna start writing it now. Please review!!**


	15. Affection

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update Friday or yesterday. Friday I was in that mood where I knew what I wanted to write but I just couldn't get it out. I had some trouble on Saturday too, and I was going to post it, but I couldn't go on the internet. At my school there is this rule where you can only use 4 GB of bandwith a week and if you go over they slow down your connection to the point where it takes a half an hour to load a 3 minute Youtube video, and I obviously did not want that to happen. Anyways, I hope you like it, I know it is a little short, but it is sweet. Thanks for all the reviews as well!**

**CHAPTER 15: AFFECTION**

Troy and Gabriella made their way onto the beach and the silence they had been walking in went from comfortable to awkward.

"So…" Gabriella said and Troy laughed, leading Gabriella to giggle as well. "Tell me something."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Anything," she shrugged.

"Ummm I hate bananas but I love strawberry banana smoothies," he replied in a joking tone and she giggled.

"Not like that," she laughed. "Something you've never told anyone else."

"Ok, but you promise you will tell me something after," he asked.

"Promise," she replied.

"Ok…ummm," he thought, "part of me is glad that I grew up the way I did."

"Why?" she asked, a little shocked.

"Cause if I didn't I probably would have never picked up a basketball. And if that hadn't happened I wouldn't be here," he replied and she nodded. "Ok, your turn."

"Umm…I wish I could have more nights like tonight," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"At home I never get to go to parties. If I am hanging out with friends on a weekend we go to the mall or a movie, where I am always the odd one out. I guess you could say I wish I could let loose more," she said seriously.

"Why cant you?"

"My Dad, and North isn't exactly a party school," she replied and he nodded. Just then they decided to sit down on the sand. "Tell me something else," she said as they began to play with each other's fingers.

"I've never been on a vacation before this one," he replied and she nodded.

"I don't wanna go to U of A," she admitted.

"Have you told your Dad?" he asked and she shook her head.

"It would hurt him too much."

"You're gonna have to tell him someday," Troy said.

"I know, I'm just not ready," Gabriella replied and he nodded.

"You're the first and only person I've cried in front of," he admitted.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded. "Why me? We hardly knew each other." He shrugged and looked down at their hands.

"I dunno, I hadn't talked about my Mom and Dad in a long time and part of me knew you wouldn't judge me," he replied and then looked up at her and smiled, "and I was right."

"I don't really know how to let loose," she admitted.

"You did tonight," he replied.

"I know. I've never been like that before," she replied and he nodded.

"Why were you tonight then?"

"I dunno. I guess you," he replied and he smiled. They sat there in silence for a few moments before he spoke up again.

"Well I don't think I know how to be affectionate," he said a little ashamed.

"What makes you think that?" she asked shocked.

"Out of all the girls I've been with, I've never had a relationship with one that was more than physical. I've never kissed a girl on the forehead. Or called one baby, sweetheart, or honey. I don't know what it feels like to hold a girl in my arms," he said sadly. She nodded sympathetically but her expression was soon changed to a smile. She let go of his hand and got up and he looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused. She didn't answer, she just sat in between his legs, and leaned back against his chest. She took hold of his wrists and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He smiled widely when he realized what she was doing.

"Now you do," she said looking up at him and he smiled.

"Thank you…" he smiled and then paused. "…baby." She smiled widely and a few seconds later his expression matched hers. Their smiling faces quickly became serious and their eye contact became a longing gaze. Before they knew it they were both leaning in. They captured each other's lips in a soft chaste kiss. Chills ran up their spines as their lips touched, which shocked them both a little bit. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Troy's lips were placed on her forehead. He pulled away and they smiled widely.

"You know how to be affectionate Troy. You just never had the chance," Gabriella said seriously.

"Do I have one now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that," he smiled back. She turned back around and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked looking out at the ocean.

"Of course."

"Well you said you've never been in an emotional relationship before…"

"Yeah…"

"Well I guess you could say I've never been in one that was physical," she said slightly embarrassed. "Why did you move?" she asked.

"Was that your first kiss," he asked in shock.

"No," she replied shaking her head, "but I've never done anything more than that."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said looking down at her and she sighed.

"I know," she mumbled.

"Well how about this. I help you let loose and you help me become affectionate," he said.

"Okay," she smiled looking up at him. He smiled back at her before leaning down and capturing her lips with his once again. This time he kissed her upper lip begging for entrance, and she immediately gave it to him. The kiss was passionate yet soft and what some would call loving. They didn't pull away until they needed air. They smiled at each other before kissing softly.

"It's getting late we should probably head back to the room," Gabriella said and he groaned.

"But I wanna stay here with you," he whined and she giggled and blushed.

"We're sharing a room Troy," she laughed.

"Good point," he said. He got up and held his hand out and pulled her up. As they intertwined their fingers Gabriella leaned into him, leading him to look down and smile at her. They walked in a comfortable silence back to the room, not letting go of one another. Once they entered the room they let go of each other so they could get ready for bed. After Gabriella brushed her teeth and washed her face she walked out of the bathroom to see Troy was already in bed. She smiled and crawled into the bed next to him, which also made him smile. She snuggled up next to him, but much to her dismay he didn't wrap his arm around her. Therefore, she took his hand and pulled his arm so it was wrapped across her stomach.

"I was supposed to do that on my own, wasn't I?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah," she giggled.

"I told you I didn't know how to be affectionate," he said shamefully. She sighed and turned towards him.

"Don't say that," she said softly and he nodded. "Has anyone ever been affectionate towards you?" He just shook his head and she looked at him with sympathy. "Lie on your stomach."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Lie on your stomach," she repeated and he did as told. She slipped her hand under his shirt and began to stroke his back lightly. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"It's hard to be affectionate when no one has ever showed affection to you. I'm gonna change that," she whispered in his ear. He smiled and looked at her and she smiled back. He reached up and gave her a quick kiss. A few minutes later he turned onto his side again.

"As amazing as that felt, I wanna hold you again," he replied. She smiled widely when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Was it everything you imagined it to be?" Gabriella asked into his chest.

"Was what?" he asked.

"Wrapping your arms around a girl, calling her baby, kissing her forehead," she replied and he smiled.

"Yeah, and more," he replied and she smiled. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into him more. If there was one thing she knew at that moment, it was that Troy was a very fast learner.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. Thanksgiving

CHAPTER 16: THANKSGIVING

**CHAPTER 16: THANKSGIVING**

The Next Morning

Troy moaned as he woke up to the Miami sun. He turned over to see that he was the only one in bed. A big smile came across his face as he remembered the night before. He sat up and looked to see Gabriella standing on the balcony in a robe, leaning on the railing. He smiled wider and stood up before quietly walking out onto the balcony. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and a big smile came across her face as she immediately melted into his arms. She leaned her head back so it was against his shoulder and smiled up at him. He smiled back and gave her a light and soft kiss on the lips.

"Well good morning to you too," she smiled when they pulled away. He laughed and held her tighter as she turned her head to look back at the view of the ocean that they were lucky enough to have from their room. He placed his chin on her shoulder, admiring the view as well.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Just thinking," she replied.

"About what?"

"The fact that you pick things up pretty quickly," she replied and he smiled.

"It's not that hard. Especially with you," he replied.

"What does that mean?"

"You're too amazing to only have a physical relationship with," he said and she blushed and smiled.

"Well I think your pretty amazing too," she smiled shyly.

"Most people do," he replied. She laughed and shook her head, while rolling her eyes, which made him laugh as well.

"I have a question," she said, turning serious.

"Yeah…"

"Who else knows about your past?" she asked and he sighed.

"Your parents and Mr. Luhrman know why my dad is in jail and that my mom is fucked up and Ashley and Brett just know that he is in jail and that I don't get along with my mom," Troy replied and Gabriella nodded.

"What about the things you told me last night?"

"The team and Ash know I've never had an emotional relationship. I guess you could say they know only half of it," he replied.

"And I know all of it?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah," he smiled, looking down at her, before giving her a quick kiss.

"Come on, we have to get ready," she said and he groaned.

"Why?" he whined.

"Breakfast at 10:30," she replied.

"Are we going to tell your parents?" he asked, turning her around so they were face to face.

"Mom, dad, fyi me and Troy made out last night," Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"I see your point," he chuckled, and she laughed lightly. He bent down and gave her another soft kiss.

"Come on," she smiled. He nodded and kissed her forehead before they walked back into the room. They got ready for the day and then walked out of the room hand in hand. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the restaurant. Just as they were about to enter Troy turned Gabriella towards him, and gave her a long kiss.

"Woah, what was that for," she asked after they pulled away.

"Well I'm not going to be able to do it again for a little while," he replied with a smile, and she giggled.

"Come on lover boy," she laughed. She turned towards the restaurant, letting go of him for the first time. They walked out onto the patio where they saw Robert and Maria sitting, eating breakfast.

"Good morning," Gabriella and Troy greeted in unison and Maria and Robert looked up.

"Good morning," they replied. Gabriella kissed her Mom and Dad's cheeks and Troy kissed Maria's cheek and clapped hands with Robert, before they sat down.

"So how was last night?" Maria asked.

"Amazing," Gabriella smiled, as Troy did as well.

"So the party was fun?" Robert asked.

"The party?" Gabriella asked confused, but quickly caught herself, as Troy smirked. "The party! Oh yeah it was great!"

"Well that's good, what about you Troy? Did you have a fun time?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, it was really fun," he smiled. "Seems like Ella here made a new friend too." As he said this his hand slid over her thigh, under the table and she couldn't help but smile.

"Who Gabi?" Maria asked.

"Ashley," Gabriella replied.

"You mean Troy's future girlfriend," Robert joked.

"She's not his future girlfriend!"

"She's not my future girlfriend!"

"Woah, sorry, I am just joking," Robert said taken aback at the kid's outburst.

"It's okay," Troy replied as he wrapped his hand around Gabriella's and squeezed it.

"Anyways!" Maria exclaimed. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well me and Troy were thinking…" Gabriella started.

"Nope," Maria said shaking her head. "We are spending the day together."

"Why?" Gabriella whined.

"Cause it is Thanksgiving," she replied.

"It is?" Gabriella and Troy asked in unison.

"Yes," Robert said in a duh tone. "How did you not know that?"

"Umm I dunno, I guess I just forgot," Gabriella covered up.

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"Well anyways, I was thinking maybe we could hang out at the beach this morning and this afternoon we could rent a boat and take a tour around the Marina, see Star Island, maybe do some waterskiing or tubing," Maria suggested.

"Sounds good," Troy replied and Gabriella nodded.

LATER THAT DAY

Troy was lying on the bed watching TV, while Gabriella was in the shower, getting ready for dinner, when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened it to see Ashley standing there.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing here?" Troy asked confused.

"Well considering someone forgot to call me," she said walking in. "I came here to get details." When he heard this he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Where is Gabi?"

"In the shower."

"Perfect! So tell!" she exclaimed jumping on Gabriella's bed. He couldn't help but smile as he sat across from her on his bed. "You guys so hooked up!" Troy laughed, and blushed, making her squeal. "How did it happen?"

"We were sitting on the beach and I dunno, it just…happened," he replied.

"And by the look on your face I am assuming it was good," Ashley smiled.

"You could definitely say that," he replied and she smiled. "God Ashley I like her so much." She couldn't help but squeal again. Just then the bathroom door opened and Troy turned around to see Gabriella walk out with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to say hi, get the details," Ashley replied with a smile on her face. Gabriella giggled and blushed and looked at Troy who was smiling widely at her.

"I told her," he said.

"Yeah, I figured," she replied and they laughed.

"Now go! Time for girl talk!" Ashley exclaimed. Gabriella giggled as Troy rolled his eyes and stood up. He kissed Gabriella on the forehead and Ashley squealed. Gabriella laughed as he just shook his head and made his way to the bathroom.

"Oh my god Ash it was so amazing," Gabriella gushed once the door closed. "I like him soooo much." Ashley squealed and clapped.

--

After they were finished getting ready Gabriella and Troy walked hand in hand down to the restaurant, which was serving a Thanksgiving dinner that night. Ashley had left a few minutes after Troy had went to take a shower, for she had to get ready for her dinner as well.

"Troy…" Gabriella said as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Is this your first Thanksgiving?" she asked looking up at him and he looked at her.

"No but I don't remember the other ones. I was too young," he replied seriously.

"Well I promise you will remember this one," she replied with a smile on her face.

"I don't doubt that one bit," he replied before bending down and kissing her quickly.

A half an hour later they were all sitting around the table eating their appetizers.

"So who wants to go first?" Maria asked.

"At what?" Gabriella asked.

"Saying what they are thankful for!" she exclaimed and Gabriella rolled her eyes. (I don't know about you but I hate doing this at Thanksgiving, it's so tedious!)

"I will," Robert said. "I am thankful for my beautiful wife…" he said placing his hand on Maria's.

"Ok can we designate a besides the people at this table rule?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok," Robert laughed. "Well I have to say I am thankful for my health." Maria went next, who was thankful the troops in Iraq, fighting for the country, and Gabriella was thankful that she was lucky to be going to such a great school and that she lived a life where there was food on the table every night.

"Troy…" Maria said.

"Well I know Ella said anything but the people at this table, but I am breaking that rule. I am so thankful for all of you, because you have given me something that I have never had which is a family. From everything to letting me hang out at your house to taking me here, you guys have done so much for me. Robert, you took me in when no one asked you too, and Maria you welcomed me with open arms and I cant thank you enough for that. You too really are the parents I never had. And Ella, I know we got off to a rough start, but words cant say how happy I am that you gave me a chance. I cant even begin to say how lucky I feel to have you three in my life." The Montez family was absolutely speechless, so they smiled at the teenage boy who was now practically part of the family.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!! Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, there were so many!! **


	17. Happy

CHAPTER 17: HAPPY

**CHAPTER 17: HAPPY**

THE NEXT MORNING

Gabriella and a very tired looking Troy walked over to where Robert and Maria were eating breakfast.

"Turkey hangover?" Robert smirked at Troy. He just nodded and plopped down in the chair while they laughed. They ate their breakfast making small talk, until Troy excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course. We actually wanted to ask you something as well, but you go first," Maria said and she nodded.

"Well I was thinking about what Troy said last night, and I realized that he really is become part of our family, and with Matt gone Troy would pretty much be alone so I was wondering if Troy could move in with us?" Gabriella asked and Maria and Robert smiled at each other.

"We were thinking the same thing," Maria said.

"Really?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah," Robert replied.

"So that's a yes?" Gabriella asked excited.

"Yes. But there was actually something else we wanted to ask you," Robert said.

"What's that?"

"How would you feel if your mom and I became Troy's legal guardians?" Robert asked and Gabriella's jaw dropped. She froze, thinking that if they were to adopt Troy, it would make them practically like brother and sister, and then she couldn't be with him.

"You…you want to adopt Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"No it wouldn't be adoption," Maria replied. "That would recognize us as his parents. This is just making us legally responsible for him." Gabriella let out a silent sigh of relief, and smiled.

"Yeah, I would like that," she smiled and her parents smiled back.

"Good," Robert said.

"I am going to call the office once they open up, and if they say we have a case, we'll tell him tonight," Maria added.

"Ok."

Later that day Robert and Troy were working out, Maria was on the phone with the lawyer, and Gabriella was laying out tanning with Ashley.

"So there is another party tonight, you wanna come?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, I have to ask my parents, but I'm sure it will be fine," she replied and Ashley nodded.

"Hey Ash," Gabriella said looking at her a few minutes later.

"Yeah…"

"Should I be worried about the girls at East?" she asked and Ashley sighed.

"Look Gab, I would be lying to you if I said there weren't girls interested in him," she replied and Gabriella tensed up. "But I know that Troy is a great guy who would never give in to stuff like that. He really likes you Gabi, you shouldn't worry about anything."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Gabriella said with a slight smile on her face but wasn't completely convinced yet.

--

A few hours later Gabriella and Troy were snuggled up on his bed watching TV. Dinner wasn't until 7:30 that night, therefore they had some time to spare. Gabriella's head was on his chest and her arm was draped across his waist, while he had his arm wrapped around her and was running his fingertips up and down her arm.

"Troy…" she started.

"Yeah baby," he replied and she couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded.

"Have you hooked up with any girls at East," she asked. He sighed and pulled her closer. "I'll take that as yes."

"Two. It was the night of the varsity party; I was drunk…" he started to explain.

"You don't have to explain anything. I was just wondering," she replied and he nodded.

"I would never hurt you like that, you know that right?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "But you know if you did you would be murdered."

"By your Dad?"

"Yeah. And Brett…Chad…Jason…Zeke," she added and he laughed.

"Well I'll be extra careful then," he chuckled as did she. "I'm gonna miss this."

"Miss what?"

"Spending almost every second of every day with you. Especially living with you," he replied and Gabriella smiled.

"Me too," she lied, knowing that if things went as planned he wouldn't have to worry about the latter.

AT DINNER

"Troy we want to talk to you about something," Robert said and he tensed up.

"Ok…" he replied.

"Don't worry, it's good," Maria said and he let out a sigh of relief and they all laughed.

"What's going on?" he asked. The Montez family smiled at each other.

"Well we were wondering if you would like to live with us, full time," Robert asked with a smile on his face and Troy's face lit up.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Really," Maria smiled, nodding.

"Wow, I would love to, thank you so much," he replied with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome," Robert replied.

"There is something else," Maria said and she and Robert looked at each other. "Do you want to ask him?"

"Sure. Well we've been thinking, since you have practically become part of our family, and since you will be living with us, we thought it would only make sense if we became your legal guardians," Robert said and Troy's jaw dropped.

"You…you want to adopt me," he said in shock.

"That was Gabi's reaction," Maria laughed. "It wouldn't be adoption, we would just be legally responsible for you."

"Wow…I don't know what to say," he said in shock. He looked at Gabi who smiled and nodded. "I would be honored." The Montez family smiled.

"But I want you to understand. If this happens, the same rules that apply to Bella will apply to you," Robert said.

"So pretty much you have full right to ground me," Troy smiled.

"Yes," Robert smiled.

"I think I can deal with that," Troy replied and they smiled. "How do you do it?"

"Well I spoke to a lawyer today, and just so you know it will probably take a while. Because your mother is still alive and unless they have proof that she put you in physical danger, she will have to sign off on it, so Robert or I will probably have to go down to LA at some point," Maria said.

"Will I have to?" he asked nervously, squeezing Gabriella's hand under the table and she rubbed his knuckles comfortingly.

"No," Maria replied and he nodded.

"What if she says no?" he asked worried.

"Then we go to court. You will probably have to testify and between your testimony and the fact that your father is in jail doesn't give her much of a chance," Maria replied and he nodded.

"Well thank you. I don't think I've ever been happier," he replied and the three smiled.

AFTER DINNER

"You know I was kinda nervous when your parents asked if they could be my guardians," Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist when they returned to the room, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Cause you thought it would mean that we would be brother and sister," Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Me too," she smiled. He smiled back and kissed her lightly. It was true, he had never been happier.

**Please Review!! Props to peterpan27 aka Stephey for guessing what was going to happen! Next: Gabriella lets loose!!**


	18. Letting Loose

"So guess what

**CHAPTER 18: LETTING LOOSE**

"So guess what?" Gabriella said to Ashley as she did her hair.

"What?"

"Troy is moving in with us," Gabriella replied with a smile on her face.

"No way," Ashley replied in shock.

"Yeah," she replied with the same big smile.

"Talk about easy access," Ashley said and Gabriella blushed and giggled.

"My parents want to become his legal guardians too," Gabriella added.

"But wouldn't make you guys like brother and sister?" Ashley asked back with a disgusted look on her face and Gabriella laughed.

"That's what me and Troy thought, but it turns out it would only be like that if they adopted him, which they're not," Gabriella replied and Ashley nodded.

"Now all we have to do is get you to transfer to East and everything will be perfect," Ashley smiled.

"Pshh, no way," Gabriella replied instantly.

"Why not?!" she exclaimed with a high pitched tone.

"Cause I like North and I have a really good group of friends there. Plus I suck at sports," Gabriella replied and Ashley laughed and shook her head. All of a sudden Gabriella's smile faded.

"Ash…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Troy will be different with me tonight?" Gabriella asked slightly worried.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked back confused.

"Like how do you think he will act around me? I mean we're not a couple. Like do you think he will kiss me in front of everyone?"

"Yes!" Ashley exclaimed. "He likes you Gabi. A lot. Just because other people are around doesn't mean he will act differently than he usually does."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gabriella mumbled, not entirely convinced.

"Of course I am," she replied and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"All done!" Ashley exclaimed a few seconds later. Gabriella looked in the mirror to see her hair that was once again flat ironed. Ashley had pulled back the front pieces and pinned them back on top of her head. Her make up had also been done, this time she had a shimmery light brown eye shadow on with brown eyeliner.

"I love it," Gabriella smiled.

"Good, now let's get changed," she replied. They walked over to the bed where they had laid out their outfits for the night. Ashley was wearing a navy blue one shoulder mini dress where the one sleeve was long and flowy, with white strappy stilettos. Gabriella was wearing a green, yellow, pink, and white printed halter mini bubble dress that was fitted at the bottom and tan stilettos. **(pics in profile)**

"Hot!" Ashley exclaimed when they were dressed. Gabriella just laughed and shook her head.

"Come on," Gabriella laughed. They walked out of Ashley's hotel room down to the lobby where the same group of kids including Brian and Troy were standing.

"Hey everyone," Ashley said in a cheery tone as they approached. A few people including the boys turned to the two girls. Troy's eyes immediately went to Gabriella.

His jaw dropped and she smiled and blushed.

"You like?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I…" he said putting his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him so their body's were up against one another's, "…love." She giggled as he bent down and captured her lips with his. Ashley smiled at the two as she watched from the side with Brian, who just rolled his eyes as the mushy-ness.

"Let's go!" someone exclaimed. Troy and Gabriella pulled away and smiled at each other. He gave her a quick kiss then let go of her, and slipped his hand into hers.

"Nice to see you too Troy," Ashley smirked as they began to walk out of the hotel. Gabriella giggled at Troy just rolled his eyes.

--

_Just walked thru the door _

_what's it gonna be, _

_I can't get to the floor _

_boys all over me. _

_What it's gonna be _

_Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at? _

_Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?_

Fergie's voice rang through the speakers as Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella as they continued to move with the music. He lowered his head and moved her hair to the side and began to play soft kisses on her neck. Although chills ran through her body, she didn't respond, but just kept dancing like nothing was happening.

"Let loose baby," he whispered in her ear and she nodded. She leaned her head back on his shoulder so he could have better access and wrapped her arm around so she was playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck. As he continued to kiss her she couldn't help but let out a small sigh. He smiled at this and began to nip at her neck. He couldn't help but smirk when she let out a soft moan. He also couldn't take it anymore, so he turned her around and immediately placed his lips on hers. He brushed his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance and she gave it to him without a thought. The kiss deepened and they continued to kiss passionately on the dance floor, all while moving to the music. As the kiss became more heated, the music, the people, everything disappeared. Due to lack of oxygen Troy finally pulled away. He took her hand in his and led her off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked, leaning into his back. Before he could respond he turned around and leaned against the wall. He bent his knees slightly and spread his legs and pulled her close so she was standing in between them. She couldn't help but giggle as their lips connected once again…

--

"Let's go to the beach!" a girl exclaimed when they walked back into the hotel. Troy looked down at Gabriella.

"Sure," she replied off of his look. He smiled and bent down and gave her a quick peck, before they all walked towards the beach.

"God I'm gonna miss this," Gabriella said as she looked out at the ocean.

"Me too," Troy replied. They smiled at each other before leaning in and capturing each other's lips. They simultaneously deepened the kiss and stood on the beach making out, not aware of the people around them.

"Come on guys!" Ashley exclaimed and they pulled away.

"What?" Troy asked annoyed and Gabriella giggled.

"We're going in!" she exclaimed taking off her dress. Troy and Gabriella looked to see all the kids taking off their clothes. Troy looked down at Gabriella blankly.

"Come on baby, let loose," she mocked, repeating his words from earlier that night as she took off her dress.

"That's my girl!" Ashley exclaimed as Troy just looked at her in shock. He looked down at her lace bra and panties as she began running towards the water with Ashley. Not waiting another second he took off his jeans and polo and ran after her. Once he caught up to her he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around, making her squeal. He ran into the water with her in his arms, joining the 10 other kids who were all in their underwear. After a lot of laughing, splashing, and Troy and Brian getting hit by the girls for sneaking up behind them the kids decided to turn in. After getting dressed they said their goodbyes, many exchanging phone numbers and emails for most of them were leaving the next day. Troy and Gabriella went up to their room and changed before climbing into Troy's bed.

"I'm gonna miss this," Troy said holding her close.

"You mean this is the last night of…us?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"No! Of course not!" he exclaimed and she let out a sigh of relief. "I meant sharing a bed, ultimate privacy…" She smiled and looked up at him, before maneuvering herself so they were face to face.

"Then we might as well make the best of it," she said against his lips.

"And you said I'm a fast learner," he replied and she giggled before closing the gap in between them.

**Please Review!! They've been great!**


	19. All But One

CHAPTER 19: ALL BUT ONE

**CHAPTER 19: ALL BUT ONE**

Maria walked down the aisle and laughed and shook her head when she saw Troy and Gabriella sleeping. Gabriella's head was on his shoulder, and his head was rested on top of hers, and he had his arm around her. If there was one thing she knew, she was going to have to have a serious conversation with her daughter when they got back home.

_Maria and Robert walked by the beach hand in hand on the way back from the hotel's bar, when they heard a bunch of screaming kids. _

"_God, kids these days. I mean look at those two," Robert said in reference to two teenagers making out on the beach. "I mean what parent let's their daughter out of the house in a dress like that?" He turned away and Maria looked harder. Just then the girl pulled away and laughed, throwing her head back, and the guy smiled widely. Maria gasped. It was Gabriella and Troy. __**(Gabriella never wears her wear straight and normally doesn't wear provocative clothing)**_

"_Exactly!" Robert exclaimed off of her reaction. "Thank god Gabriella's not like that."  
_

"_Yeah, thank god," Maria mumbled. _

--

"Come in," Gabriella called, responding to the knock on her door as she unpacked her clothes. She briefly turned around to see her mom walk in. "Hey mom."

"Hey, how is the unpacking going?"

"Good, I'm almost done. Did you need something?"

"Yeah. I was wondering where you got the dress," she replied coyly.

"What dress?" Gabriella asked back, continuing to unpack.

"The green and white one. The one that barely covered your butt," she replied and Gabriella froze.

"Mom…" she said turning around.

"How…how did you know?" she stuttered.

"We saw you on the beach."

"We? Dad knows," she said nervously.

"He doesn't know it was you. He was however wondering what kind of parent let's their daughter out of the house like that and mentioned that he was happy that you didn't dress like that," Maria replied.

"Mom, I'm sorry," she replied apologetically. "I didn't have anything to wear to the club so Troy asked Ashley to help me out. I know it was short but I was just having fun." Maria nodded.

"I was also wondering how long you and Troy have been together," Maria said and Gabriella tensed up inside.

"You…you saw us?"

"Yep."

"Are you mad?" she asked nervously.

"I'm a little worried at the fact that you guys will be living under the same rook and that you were sharing a room, but no I'm not mad," she replied and Gabriella let out a little sigh of relief.

"Mom, I promise you when I say you have nothing to worry about. I would never do anything stupid like…"

"Get pregnant?" she asked and Gabriella blushed.

"Yeah."

"I know. I trust you. And Troy's a great guy, I'm happy for you Gabi," she replied and Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks mom."

"So, when did it happen?" Maria asked with a smile on her face.

"Wednesday night," she smiled. "I really like him mom." Maria smiled widely.

"Well that's all that matters," Maria replied and Gabriella nodded.

"Can you not tell Dad? We aren't even official yet and we want to wait a little bit," Gabriella said.

"Of course," Maria replied.

"Thanks."

"Of course," she replied before turning to walk out, but Gabriella stopped her. "Yeah?"

"Well you know how Troy and Dad are going to that tournament for a few days next week?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking maybe we could redo the guest room for Troy. You know, so it is more homey," she replied.

"That's a great idea," Maria said. "How about we got shopping on Monday when they are at practice."

"Ok."

THE NEXT DAY

"So how was vacation with the Montez family?" Greg asked as the boys got changed back into their regular clothes after practice. Although it was Sunday, Brett had called a practice so they were all ready refreshed for practice on Monday. Robert wasn't there, for he didn't call the practice and was on his father/daughter day with Gabriella. "Rather how was an entire week with Gabriella?" Brett rolled his eyes and Troy couldn't help but smile.

"What's that look?" Brett asked and Troy chuckled, and couldn't help but blush.

"Dude! You guys totally hooked up!" Greg exclaimed and Troy got even redder.

"Did you?" Mike asked and Troy just smiled. "You so did!" As Troy laughed many cheers from the boys were heard.

"Coach's daughter man!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I know but…" he smiled.

"You really like her?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," he smiled embarrassed.

"So are you guys together?" Greg asked.

"Well we're not official. Truthfully I don't know what we are. I guess you could say we are hooking up," he replied and they nodded.

"Does coach know?" Mike asked.

"Fuck no," he replied and they laughed.

"Dude I swear to god if you hurt her…" Brett started.

"You will kill me, I know," Troy finished.

"Good," he replied. Just then Troy's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled widely.

"Is it her?" Greg asked. He didn't answer, instead pressed send.

"Hey baby," he smiled.

"Ooooo," the boys called and he flipped them off.

"You're here…okay…I'll be out in a sec…bye," he said into the phone before pressing end.

"Troy's in lovvve," Mike taunted and the guys laughed.

"Oh fuck you," he shot back. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that he turned and left.

THE NEXT DAY

"So how was vaca with Troy?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as they stood at Gabriella's locker with Taylor and Kelsi, waiting for the bell to ring. Gabriella couldn't help but smile widely.

"I'm guessing good," Taylor said off of Gabriella's look.

"You could definitely say that," she smiled.

"Oh my god! You guys most definitely hooked up!" Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella blushed.

"Did you?!" Kelsi asked. Gabriella just nodded and the three girls squealed.

"It's about time!" Taylor exclaimed. "Tell us everything!" Gabriella went on to tell them about the beach, snuggling in bed, etc. The girls must have squealed about five times.

"What's all the squealing about?" Chad asked as he, Zeke, and Jason walked up to the girls.

"Gabi and Troy hooked up!" Sharpay exclaimed excited.

"You hooked up with Troy!" Chad exclaimed.

"Thanks Sharpay," Gabriella glared.

"What?" she asked innocently and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Just then the bell rang.

"Thank god," Gabriella said in relief glad to get out of the conversation.

"Don't think your not talking later," Zeke said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

LATE THAT NIGHT

"Chad called me today," Troy said as he and Gabriella snuggled in her bed. Robert and Maria were both asleep which is why they were doing so.

"Oh…yeah…I told them. Is that okay?" she asked nervously.

"Of course. The team knows too," he replied and she nodded.

"So everyone knows but my Dad?" she asked and he nodded. "I feel bad."

"Me too, but I think right now it is for the best."

"Yeah," she sighed. Troy just pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	20. A Step In The Wrong Direction

CHAPTER 20: A STEP IN THE WRONG DIRECTION

**CHAPTER 20: A STEP IN THE WRONG DIRECTION**

THE NEXT DAY

"Gabs…" Taylor said as she and Gabriella sat across from each other in the library, doing their homework at free period.

"Yeah," she replied looking up from her book.

"You know I'm really happy for you and Troy…" Taylor started.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said, eyeing her, confused.

"But have you thought about what would happen if it doesn't work out?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked taken aback.

"You guys live together. He is practically part of your family. Do you know how awkward that would be if you two broke up?"

"What makes you think we are going to break up?" she asked shakily.

"Come on Gabs. It's been less than a week. You guys haven't even been on a real date yet. You cant possibly be thinking that you are going to spend the rest of your life with him," Taylor said seriously.

"No of course not, but I like him a lot Taylor, I think we could last a long time," Gabriella replied. "I mean at least until we go to college."

"And then what will happen when you guys come back for the holidays. Especially if it is a nasty break up," Taylor replied.

"Tay! You're my best friend! You should be supporting me in this, cause I'm happy," Gabriella exclaimed annoyed

"I am supporting you. I am saying this because I am your best friend and I care about you. I just want you to be realistic," Taylor defended.

"So you think I should end it?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I just think you should really consider if it is worth it," Taylor replied.

"Ok," Gabriella sighed.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Gabriella was leaning against the railing of her balcony, looking up at the stars. She couldn't get the things Taylor had said out of her head, and she was beginning to agree with her. 'What if it is a nasty break up' she thought. 'It will be so awkward, and he has no other family.' Her thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"Hey." She turned around to see the boy who had consumed her thoughts leaning in the doorway.

"Hey," she replied weakly before turning around. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind, and much to his surprise she didn't melt into him as she usually did.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. She sighed and turned around so she was facing him.

"I was talking to Tay today, and she brought something up…"

"What is it?"

"We live together Troy. You are practically part of my family. What happens if things don't work out? What happens if we get in a fight? It will be awkward and horrible. I don't want you to lose the only family you've ever had," she replied and he sighed.

"So is this over?" he asked sadly, removing his arms from around her waist.

"No, but I think we should really think about what we are getting ourselves into." He sighed, placed his arms on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ella. I like you. A lot. And I know you feel the same way. I also know that if we are seeing each other everyday and not doing anything about our feelings for each other, that is going to be awkward," he said seriously. "And I say we make a pact now, that no matter what happens between us we will always be friends."

"Ok," she smiled and he smiled back. "But I think we should slow things down."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"We're not a couple Troy, and even though we might become one eventually, I think we should stop acting like one until we actually take that step," she replied.

"I can still kiss you though, right?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Good," he replied before capturing her lips with his.

--

Gabriella was sitting on her bed, impatiently waiting for Troy to come back from the tournament in Santa Fe. She was excited to show him his new room and missed him as well. They had hardly seen each other the past week. He was busy preparing for the tournament and when he wasn't playing basketball, he was doing homework or sleeping.

"Gabi," Maria said walking into her room.

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting up.

"I just got off the phone with your Dad. Bad news."

"What happened?" Gabriella asked worried.

"They lost in the finals," Maria replied and Gabriella gasped.

"Oh no," she said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm telling you now, cause I think they are pretty pissed off," Maria informed her daughter.

"Ok," she nodded.

"Well I'm gonna get dinner ready," Maria said and Gabriella nodded before Maria left the room.

--

Gabriella's heart sank when she saw a pretty upset Troy walk past her room.

"Hey," she said softly and he stopped. He turned to her room and smiled slightly.

"Hey," he replied sadly.

"I heard what happened," she said sympathetically and Troy nodded walking in, closing the door behind him, as she got off the bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he mumbled.

"How bad was it?" she asked placing a soft hand on his chest.

"We only lost by four, but still. Mr. Luhrman recruited me so we can win, not lose."

"It's not your fault babe. I'm sure you played your best," she said in a comforting tone and he nodded. "How's my Dad?"

"Pretty mad," he replied and she nodded.

"Well I have a surprise for you. I think it will make you feel better," she said with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Come with me," she smiled and he followed her out of her room and down the hallway to his room. She opened the door and he gasped when he saw everything. The room had been completely redone. The walls were blue, there was a new wooden bookcase, with pictures and East High stuff on the walls. **(It's Troy's room from HSM2) **

"Do you like it?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Like it? Baby I love it," he said and she smiled. "When did you do this?"

"While you were away."

"Thank you so much. You're right, this did cheer me up," he replied before giving her a quick peck. He walked around the room to see pictures on the new desk, bedside table, and bulletin board.

"Where did you get these pictures?" he asked picking up a framed picture of him and the guys.

"Facebook," she replied and he nodded. "Oh and there is another one in the drawer of the bedside table." He opened up the drawer and picked up the frame, which held a picture of him and Gabriella kissing with their arms wrapped around each other. It had been taken by Ashley the last night they had gone out. He looked at it and smiled widely.

"I figured you could keep it there until we become a couple or until we tell my Dad," Gabriella said, walking up to him and he nodded. He put the picture down and turned towards her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Speaking of that, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday," he asked.

"Like on a date?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Good," he smiled before giving her a light kiss.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey dude, I have a question," Troy said to Brett as they sat down to lunch.

"Yeah," Brett replied.

"I'm taking Gabriella out on Friday. Do you have any ideas on where I could take her," Troy asked.

"Why don't you just do dinner and a movie?" Brett suggested.

"Yeah. What is a good place to take her to dinner?" he asked.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ashley asked sitting next to Troy.

"Trying to figure out what to do for my date with Gabriella," Troy replied.

"You're going on a date with Gabriella!" she squealed. "I'm so excited!"

"Why?" Brett asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Cause it means I can dress up Gabriella again!" she exclaimed and Brett rolled his eyes.

"No, her Dad doesn't know about us so she cant look like she is going on a date. I wanna do something casual," Troy replied and she rolled her eyes.

"It's your first date Troy! You should take her somewhere nice!"

"FYI Ash, unlike you I don't have a platinum credit card," Troy said.

"Ok, well what's your budget?" she asked.

"I dunno. But I cant spend too much," he replied.

"Your gonna have to spend money on her some time Troy," Ashley said and he sighed. "Maybe you should get a job."

"Wow Ash, who knew you were so smart?" Troy joked. She glared at him as Brett laughed.

"Anyways! I have an idea that will be nice and affordable," Ashley said.

"Ok…"

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey I have a question," Troy asked Robert as they drove home after practice.

"Yeah?"

"I realized at some point I'm gonna need some money. Do you have any ideas on where I could get a job?"

"You're not getting a job," he replied seriously, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"The season is about to start Troy. What makes you think you will have time for a job?"

"Well there is always weekends," he replied.

"No," Robert said sternly, which surprised Troy a little bit. "Cause whether you like it or not for the next few months you are going to live and breath basketball. Understood?"

"Yes sir," he mumbled.

"Good."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Troy reached over to his bedside table from his spot on the bed and pulled out the picture of Gabriella. He looked at it and sighed. He liked her so much. Without a doubt more than any girl he had ever had feelings for. Words couldn't describe how much he wanted her to be his girlfriend. But how was he going to have time for a girlfriend if he wouldn't even have time for a part time job once a week. He only had a few hundred dollars saved up from the job he had back in LA. How was he supposed to take her out, buy her a Christmas present, etc if he didn't have money? He sighed again and took the picture out of the frame. He placed it under his pillow and put the frame back in the drawer before turning off the light and closing his eyes. For the first time in a few weeks he didn't go to sleep with a smile on his face.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Official

CHAPTER 21: OFFICIAL

**CHAPTER 21: OFFICIAL**

"Maria…" Troy said as he and Gabriella walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," she said looking up.

"Can we go to a movie?" he asked and she smiled.

"Of course," she replied.

"Thanks," he and Gabriella replied in unison. They turned around to leave but Maria stopped them.

"Have fun on your date," she teased. They blushed and laughed before leaving. As soon as they left the house they grabbed one another's hands, and intertwined their fingers.

"Troy, the movie theater is the other way," Gabriella said confused.

"I know, we aren't going to a movie," he replied.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"Ok," she smiled. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the park. "The park?"

"Yeah," he smiled. He led her over to a tree where she saw a blanket and picnic basket. She gasped at the sight. "Surprise."

"Oh Troy this is so sweet," she gushed and he smiled. "How did you do this?"

"I had some help," he replied and she nodded. "Now come on." They sat down on the blanket and he opened up the basket. "I have an extremely gourmet meal. PB&J."

"Perfect," she giggled. They sat on the picnic table, making conversation, laughing and just generally enjoying each other's company. After they were finished with dinner, Troy leaned against the tree and she sat in between his legs.

"I don't deserve you," he mumbled.

"What makes you say that?" she asked in a high-pitched tone looking at him and he sighed.

"Your Dad told me the next few months I am going to live and breath basketball. I'm afraid that means I will no have time for you. And you deserve more than that. You deserve a guy who can give you everything," he replied.

"Troy…" she sighed. "Don't you dare say that. I wanna be with you and only you. We'll find a way to spend time together." He just nodded. "Plus, my Dad is leaving next weekend to go to LA, which means we will have a whole weekend together."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But I just want to apologize in advance."

"You don't need to, but thanks anyways," she smiled. He smiled back and gave her a light kiss.

A Week Later

Robert pulled up to a small worn down house and sighed. It hurt to see that this was the house Troy grew up in. He grabbed the envelope filled with papers, got of the car, and locked it. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later a woman with blonde disheveled hair, wearing jeans and an old baggy t-shirt, smoking a cigarette opened the door.

"Are you Lucille Bolton?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" she asked with attitude, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"I'm Robert Montez. I'm here to talk to you about Troy," he replied.

"Troy?" she asked looking at him like he was crazy. "Troy's in New Jersey."

"Actually he is in New Mexico," Robert replied and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"May I come in?" he asked politely. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. He followed her in to see a living room with an old couch and TV. To the left there was a kitchen and it was separated from the living room by a counter.

"Anyways, I am Troy's basketball coach at East High. However, over the past few months Troy has become more like a son to me. My family has taken us into our home and given him the family he's never had," he explained and she scoffed.

"Why would you take Troy in? He is worthless," she replied and Robert sighed.

"Troy is actually a wonderful young man, and if you would have taken one minute to get to know him you would know that. And I'm very sorry you feel that way, but it makes my job easier. Me and my wife are petitioning to become Troy's legal guardians."

"What?" she asked confused.

"We want to take responsibility for Troy," he replied.

"Fine with me," she replied not caring at all and he nodded.

"Well I just need you to sign these papers then," he said opening the envelope and pulling out the papers. She rolled her eyes and he handed her the pen. She quickly signed the papers. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," she shot back and Robert sighed. "Is that all?"

"Yes." With that Robert turned around to leave, but stopped and turned around. "Oh and Lucille…"

"Yes…"

"In five years when Troy is in the NBA making a lot of money don't think for one second that you will get a dime of it," he said. She scoffed, not believing her son would ever make it to the NBA. He just shook his head and walked out.

BACK IN ALBUQUERQUE

Maria walked into Gabriella's room and smiled wider when she Gabriella and Troy snuggled up on her bed, watching TV.

"Hey guys," she said walking in and they turned to her. "I just got off the phone with Robert. Good news."

"My mom signed the papers?" Troy asked with a smile on his face. Maria smiled and nodded, and Gabriella smiled as well. He jumped up and hugged Maria. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," she smiled back. "Well I'm gonna go call the lawyer." Troy nodded and she walked out. He turned around and smiled at Gabriella, and she smiled back. He laid down next to her and gave her a light kiss.

"So how does it feel to have everything you've ever wanted," she asked.

"Well there's something I want that I don't have yet," he replied.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well I've always wanted a girlfriend," he replied smiling at her and she smiled widely.

"Are you…"

"Yes," he smiled. "So what do you say?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed before kissing him. "So how does it feel?"

"Amazing."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Distraught

CHAPTER 22: DISTRAUGHT

**CHAPTER 22: DISTRAUGHT**

"What? Tired already boy?" Robert asked harshly as Troy placed his hands on his knees panting.

"Robert," he said out of breath. "We have been out here for 2 hours in addition to the 2 hour practice."

"What's your point? You think the only time Kobe practiced was at school?" he shot back.

"No but…"

"There are no buts Troy. If we are going to win you are going to practice at least 2 hours a day in addition to team practices," he said and Troy groaned on the inside. "We are not going to lose like we did in the tournament ever again."

"We lost by 4! And I had 20 points, 5 assists and 5 rebounds," Troy protested.

"Are you seriously talking back to me?"

"No," he grumbled.

"That's what I thought. No one cares how many points you had if you don't win. Now, you can go inside when you make 15 free throws in a row," Robert ordered.

"Yes sir," he replied. Fifteen minutes later, Troy slowly walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, very sore.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked worried. He turned around to see her walking into his room.

"Yeah, just sore. Nothing to worry about," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. This comes with the territory of playing a varsity sport," he replied and she nodded.

"But thanks for worrying. It's sweet," he smiled and she smiled back.

"It comes with the territory of being a girlfriend," she replied in a flirtatious tone. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before placing his lips on hers. Troy deepened the kiss and Gabriella automatically responded. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the door open.

"Troy…what the hell is this!" Gabriella and Troy pulled away and looked to see a shocked Robert standing in the doorway. They both froze. "I'm waiting."

"Ummm…me and Troy are together," Gabriella replied nervously, with her head down.

"You're together? As in?" he asked, obviously angry.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend," Gabriella mumbled. At this, Robert turned red with anger.

"Troy, you've been awfully quiet," Robert spat. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Since Miami," he mumbled.

"Look at me when you speak," Robert exclaimed. Troy nervously looked up. His harsh tone brought tears to Gabriella's eyes.

"Since Miami."

"Go to your room Gabriella, I need to talk to Troy alone," Robert said sternly, looking at Troy furiously.

"But Dad…"

"No! Go to your room now!" he exclaimed. She looked at Troy with tears in her eyes and he nodded. She walked out of the room, tears starting to fall down her face. As soon as she closed the door she heard Robert scream.

"How could you!?" She choked out a sob and ran to her parent's room. As soon as she walked in her mom looked up. Gabriella immediately ran into her mom's arms, hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Maria asked worried.

"Dad found out about me and Troy," she cried into her mom's chest. Maria tensed up, she was worried about this as well. "I've never seen him this mad mom. He's screaming at Troy."

"Shh, it's going to be okay honey," Maria replied, rubbing her daughter's back.

BACK WITH ROBERT AND TROY

"Robert…" Troy started in an apologetic tone.

"No! Don't you dare say anything unless I say so! After all I have done for you! I brought you into this house. Treated you like a son, like one of my own! Jesus Troy I even made myself your legal guardian! This is how you repay me? By screwing my daughter?" he yelled.

"I'm not…" he started to defend.

"Don't speak! You know very well how I feel about Gabriella dating! How could you disrespect me like this?!" he screamed.

Meanwhile…

Gabriella choked out a sob into her mother's chest as she heard her father scream. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but it didn't matter. The volume of his voice was bad enough. Maria just held her daughter tighter and continued to rub her back.

WITH ROBERT AND TROY

"Robert, I am so thankful for everything you have done for me. But I promise you when I say that I never meant to disrespect you. Me and Gabriella, it just…happened. And it was one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me," Troy replied in a pleading tone.

"I don't care! Starting right now the relationship is over! And I don't expect you to come out of this room for the rest of the night," Robert ordered. With that, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Troy flopped down on his bed and buried his head in his hands

Meanwhile, when Gabriella and Maria heard the door slam they both jumped. A few seconds later Robert stormed into the room.

"Gabriella I thought I told you to go to your room," Robert said sternly.

"Robert…" Maria said in a warning tone as Gabriella held onto her tighter.

"No! I am so disappointed you. Not only have you broken my rules on dating, but you chose to brake them with Troy!" he exclaimed and Gabriella choked out another sob.

"Robert!" Maria exclaimed. "Gabi, why don't you go to your room." She nodded and left the room, not daring to look at her Dad.

"Maria they…" Robert started.

"Really really like each other! Gabriella's 17 years old, do you really think she isnt interested in boys?" Maria asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"But, Troy, Maria!"

"Yes. Troy! The same boy who you think is the greatest thing ever. The one who you love so much that you treat him like a son. Wouldn't you rather date someone you trust and know is absolutely wonderful than some boy you've never met before?"

"But…"

"I'm not finished. This isnt about Troy or Gabriella, Robert. This is about you. You can't stand the fact that you're not the only man in Gabriella's life anymore, and you don't like the fact that you don't have Troy to yourself anymore. And you should be ashamed of yourself for hurting them like you just did," Maria said forcefully. With that she left the bedroom and went to the bathroom. Robert sighed, and sat down on the bed. He knew Maria was right, but he was still furious.

Meanwhile, Gabriella went into her room and picked up her phone, and texted Troy.

**Bold**-Gabi _Italic_-Troy

**Are you okay?**

_I'm fine. You? _

**Been better. **

_I know what you mean. _

**What did he say?**

_He told me that the relationship is over_. Gabriella tensed up.

**Is it?**

_Of course not. We will find a way to be together. _Gabriella let out a sigh of relief.

**Good. Will you come into my room?**

_I wish I could baby, but your Dad said I have to stay in my room for the rest of the night, and I don't want him to get any madder than he already is. _



_I know. _

**This sucks**.

_Yep. And I know you're sad. I wish I could hold you to make you feel better. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. _

**You're sweet.**

_I try. How long do you think he will be mad for?_ Gabriella sighed sadly.

**I have no idea. But the good thing is, my mom supports us. **

_Yeah. Well I promise you when I say that I will do everything I can to make sure everything works out. _

**You always know how to make me smile. **

_That's what boyfriends are for. ____ Well I will see you tomorrow baby. I am gonna go to sleep. _

**Ok. Xoxox**

_Xoxox_

Gabriella closed her phone and laid down on her bed and sighed. Even though Troy's words had made her feel a little bit better, the look on her Dad's face and sound of his voice still bothered her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She would be heartbroken if he broke up her and Troy. Gabriella climbed under the covers and turned off the light. She closed her eyes to go to sleep, but she couldn't. She was too distraught. Little did she know, everyone in the house was just as distraught as she was.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	23. The Aftermath

CHAPTER 23: THE AFTERMATH

**CHAPTER 23: THE AFTERMATH**

THE NEXT MORNING

Troy groaned and turned over as the lights turned on in his room.

"Get up."

"Five more minutes," he groaned.

"No," a stern voice said. "Now." He opened his eyes to see Robert standing there.

"Did my alarm clock not go off?" Troy asked confused.

"No, it's not time for it to go off yet," Robert replied. Troy looked out the window to see it was still dark outside.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"5:30," Robert replied.

"Oh hell no," Troy replied, pulling the covers over his head. Robert rolled his eyes and ripped the covers off.

"Get your ass out of bed, get dressed, and put on your running shoes," Robert ordered.

"You're kidding right?" Troy asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Robert asked back, raising his eyebrows.

"It's 5:30 in the morning!"

"Are you seriously arguing with me," Robert shot back.

"No," Troy mumbled, seriously afraid.

"That's what I thought. I expect you to be downstairs in 5 minutes," Robert said before walking out. Troy groaned and reluctantly got out of bed.

Five minutes later Troy trudged down the stairs, still half asleep to see Robert waiting at the bottom. Robert looked at his watched.

"And with thirty seconds to spare," Robert said. It took all the willpower in the world for Troy to not roll his eyes. "Let's go." Troy followed Robert out the front door.

"I want you to jog around the block as a warm up twice and then meet me on the court," Robert said. Troy nodded and jogged off.

Ten minutes later Troy walked onto the full size basketball court that was in the Montez's backyard. (I don't know if I mentioned this before but they are really wealthy. When it comes to money they have just as much as most kids at East High, they just aren't snobby about it).

"Ten minutes, not too bad," Robert said looking at a stop-watch.

"What is this?" Troy asked looking at the 10 mini orange cones that were placed all the way down the court.

"They are for your suicides," Robert replied with a little evil smile and Troy looked at him in shock. "You said you didn't want me to favor you. Now get on the baseline." Troy just nodded.

AN HOUR LATER

Gabriella walked out of her room to see a sweaty Troy walking up the stairs.

"What have you been doing?" she asked confused.

"Running since 5:30 in the morning," he replied, clearly annoyed.

"Why?" she asked in shock.

"Cause I wanted to," he shot back sarcastically. "Why do you think? You're Dad made me."

"Sorry," she mumbled, taken aback at her boyfriend's tone and he sighed.

"No, I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just tired and in a bad mood," he replied apologetically.

"It's okay," she replied.

"Speaking of tired, you look tired as well," he said a little worried.

"I didn't sleep much last night," she replied.

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay. Anyways, I gotta go, me and Taylor have to be at school early."

Troy nodded. "Ok. Have a good day," he said before kissing her forehead.

"You too," she replied, before they went their separate ways.

A few minutes later Gabriella climbed into Taylor's car.

"You don't look too good," Taylor said.

"Thanks Tay," she scoffed, "that's just what I needed."

"I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Taylor asked as she drove off.

"My Dad found out about me and Troy," she replied in a grumpy tone.

"Oh god."

"Yep," Gabriella sighed.

"What did he say?" Taylor asked.

"Well he screamed at Troy. Told him that our relationship is over…"

"Is it?"

"No," Gabriella replied. "But still. He made Troy get up at 5:30 this morning and run for an hour."

"Damn. What are you going to do," Taylor asked.

"I have no idea," she sighed and Taylor looked at her best friend sympathetically.

Meanwhile, Troy and Robert were on their way to East High. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Neither of them said a word to each other. Troy listened to his iPod the entire time. Finally they arrived at East High after a drive that seemed like an hour, but was really just 15 minutes. Troy grabbed his backpack and just mumbled a quick 'thanks' before walking off. He walked into the hallway that was filled with high schoolers talking and getting and getting things from their lockers. He walked passed Brett, Mike, Jeff, and Greg, who were talking at Brett's locker, not even acknowledging them. The four boys looked at each other confused.

"What was that about?" Greg asked just as the bell rang.

"I have no idea," Brett replied weirded out. "We'll ask him at practice." The guys nodded and headed off to class.

FREE PERIOD

"Hey man. Are you okay?" Brett asked Troy as they all got ready for free period workout. Today they weren't going on the court but the weight room instead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, obviously pissed off before walking off. Before he could leave, Mike blocked him with his body.

"Dude. You're obviously pissed about something, I suggest you talk," Greg said and Troy sighed.

"Coach found out about me and Gabriella," he said in a defeated tone. All the boys froze, knowing that his reaction was probably not a good one.

"What happened?" Brett asked.

"Well, he walked in on us kissing, screamed at me, told me that the relationship was over, god knows what will happen when he finds out that it isn't. Oh and he made me run around the block twice and do suicides at 5:30 in the morning," Troy replied and the boys all looked at him in shock.

"Wow man. I'm sorry," Brett said.

"It's okay. Look guys, I didn't want to tell you because of me he will probably be hard on us today and I didn't want you guys to hate me," Troy said sadly, sitting down on the bench.

"Dude. We're a team, we got your back," Brett said and Troy slightly smiled. "And yeah it might not be the brightest idea dating coach's daughter, but we all know how much you like her." A chorus of 'yeahs' was heard throughout the locker room.

"Thanks guys," he smiled.

"Don't worry man, he'll get over it," Mike said.

"I dunno man," Troy sighed. "He is so protective of her and I knew it, yet I still got with her. He's done so much for me, and he thinks being with her shows that I don't respect him and I'm not thankful. Which is so far from the truth. I didn't expect to fall for her."

"We know, but families fight and then they make up. He loves you like a son, it will work out," Brett said and Troy nodded.

"I hope so. I cant imagine losing either of them," Troy replied.

"You won't Troy," Greg said sincerely and he nodded.

"Well I guess we should get to the weight room now," Troy said trying to lighten up the mood, and the boys agreed.

About 20 minutes later Troy was bench pressing weights with Brett spotting him when Ashley ran in.

"Woah, Ash, where's the fire?" Brett asked. She ignored him and turned to Troy.

"I just got off the phone with Gabi. She told me everything. Are you okay?" she asked frantically. Troy sighed and sat up.

"I'm fine Ash…"

"She said he made you at 5:30 this morning!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. But what about her? How was she feeling? Sad? Angry? I didn't get a chance to talk to her for long this morning," he said, obviously worried.

"She's pissed at her Dad, but she's happy that you didn't end things just because he said so," Ashley replied and he nodded.

"Ok, thanks," he replied.

"No problem. Well I will let you guys get back to your workout. See ya later," she said.

"Bye," Troy and Brett said in unison. Ashley walked out and turned her head to look at Greg who was lifting weights without a shirt on.

"Damn Greg who knew," she said with a flirtatious smile before walking out. He turned bright red and all the guys looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry did the second girl in school just hit on that ugly mofo," Jeff asked confused and the team minus Greg laughed.

"Fuck you," Greg spat and Jeff laughed. Troy smiled widely knowing that no matter what was going on at home, he always had these guys.

LATE THAT NIGHT

Gabriella looked out her window to see rain pouring down. Her eyes widened when she saw a sopping wet Troy on the court. She threw a hoodie on and ran downstairs.

"Troy! What are you doing?" she asked running outside.

"Practicing free throws," he replied, not looking at her.

"Are you crazy?"

"I have to make fifteen before I can go inside. Your Dad's rules," Troy replied.

"It doesn't matter, you're gonna get sick!"

"I'll be fine," he said, shooting and missing.

"Well I'm not leaving until you come in, so if you want me to get sick…" she said and he sighed.

"Ok," he replied and she smiled and he followed her into the house.

"Wait here, let me get you a towel," Gabriella said and Troy nodded. A minute later she came back with a towel in hand.

"God Troy, you're shaking!" she exclaimed wrapping it around him. "You should've come back inside once it started to rain."

"I know. I just didn't want to upset your Dad," he replied and she nodded.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower," she suggested.

"Ok," he replied. She kissed his cheek before he walked off towards his room. Gabriella looked at his retreating figure and sighed. Her Dad was working him hard, and she had a feeling he wasn't going to ease up on him anytime soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW! You guys might be a little confused about the Ashley thing, but this chapter was pretty heavy so I wanted to add something a little light and funny to it. BTW thanks for all the reviews, this is the most of any story, I'm so excited I broke 500!! Keep them coming!!**


	24. Too Hard

CHAPTER 24: TOO HARD

**CHAPTER 24: TOO HARD**

"Hello," Gabriella greeted picking up the house phone.

"Hey Gabs it's Brett."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Nothin, is Troy there?" he asked.

"Yeah, one sec," she replied and put the call on hold. She got off her bed and walked out of the room. "Troy!" No answer. "Troy!" No answer. She opened the door to his bedroom to see him lying on his bed with a text book resting on his chest, fast asleep. She sighed sadly and went back to her room.

"Brett?" she asked picking up the phone.

"Yeah…"

"He's asleep," she replied.

"What? It's only 8:30," Brett said confused.

"I know," she sighed. Then Brett groaned.

"Did he make him practice at home today," Brett asked.

"They were out there for two hours," she mumbled sadly.

"Jesus," Brett muttered to himself. "Gab you gotta talk to him. If things keep going on like this Troy is gonna get hurt!"

"He already is Brett!" she exclaimed, tears threatening to fall. "He's pale and always tired and losing weight and…how could he do this Brett?" By this time Gabriella was sobbing.

"I don't know Gabi, I don't know," Brett said sadly. "But I do know that you need to talk to him.

"Yeah," she mumbled, wiping away her tears.

"Ok, well I gotta go, but call me if anything happens okay?"

"Ok," she replied and they both hung up.

She wiped away the last of her tears and took a deep breath before leaving the room. She walked downstairs to see her Dad watching a game on the couch and her mom reading a book.

"Dad…" she said nervously.

"Yeah," he replied not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I'm worried," she said.

"About what?" he asked, now turning his head towards her as Maria looked up from her book.

"Troy," she replied and he raised an eyebrow.

"Bella…"

"No Dad! He is absolutely exaughsted. You are working him too hard! ! It is 8:30 and he is already asleep! You know why? Cause you had him up at 5:30 doing suicides!" she exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bella, I make Troy practice more because I want him to be the best," Robert said.

"That's bs Dad! You weren't like this until you found out me and Troy were dating. So what is it? Some kind of punishment?! Well if it is it sure is working cause Troy looks like he is about die, and it's killing me seeing my boyfriend like that!" she yelled through tears.

"Gabriella!" he exclaimed. "The way I coach Troy is none of your business…"

"But he's…" she protested.

"I don't care. Stay out of it," he replied. She ran up to her room, still crying. Maria looked at her husband and shook her head before following her daughter into her room. She immediately wrapped her arms around Gabriella.

"Troy's gonna get hurt if things continue on like this." she cried.

"I know," Maria replied sadly, rubbing her daughter's back. "I know."

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella sat in her window seat, watching with sad eyes as Troy played basketball. He was pale and his eyes didn't have the twinkle in them that she remembered. Her eyes widened when she saw him wobble a little bit after making a lay up. She sat up straighter as he bent over, so his back was towards her to compose himself. He stood up a few seconds later, before falling to the ground. Gabriella gasped and ran out of the room. She sprinted out past the kitchen, catching the attention of her mom. Maria looked outside and gasped at the sight of Troy lying down on the basketball court. She grabbed the cordless phone and ran outside as well. Meanwhile Gabriella dropped to her knees, right next to Troy's body.

"Troy! Troy!" she exclaimed, with tears now falling down her face. She shook him, however he didn't wake up.

"Is he breathing," Maria asked.

"Yes, but he wont wake up," Gabriella cried. Maria immediately dialed 911.

"Hello…yes…my…my…son was playing basketball and fainted…yes he's breathing…ok…thank you." With that Maria hung up the phone and looked at her daughter who was still sobbing and trying to get Troy to wake up. "Take your sweatshirt off. Put it under his head." Gabriella nodded and did as told. Maria rubbed Gabriella's back as Gabriella softly stroked her boyfriend's face. "He is going to be okay sweetie." Gabriella choked out a sob and nodded. A few minutes later they heard sirens and Maria got up to go let the EMTs in. She opened the door to see 3 men in EMT uniforms standing there with some equipment.

"Hello, we received a 911 emergency call from this residence," one said.

"Yes, come in, he's out back," Maria replied.

"I'm Officer (I don't know if EMTs are doctors or officers so I'm just sticking with officer) McNally," the man introduced as she led them outside.

"Maria Montez," she replied.

"I understand your son…"

"He's not my son, I'm just his legal guardian," she said and he nodded.

"Ok, well he was playing basketball and fainted?" Officer McNally asked.

"Yes, my daughter Gabriella saw it happen she will be able to give you a better account on what exactly happened," Maria replied and he nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Troy Bolton," she replied as they walked outside.

"And how old is he?"

"Sixteen." Gabriella looked up as they all walked over. She stood up as the other two EMTs went to tend to Troy. By this time she had stopped crying but was still very shaken up.

"Gabriella," Officer McNally said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You're mom told me you saw Troy faint, can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"I was sitting in my window seat watching him play. He made a lay up and then started wobbling. He bent down to compose himself I think, and then stood straight up before falling down," Gabriella told him, as her mother rubbed her back in a supporting manner.

"Did his eyes roll back into his head?" he asked.

"I don't know. His back was to me," Gabriella replied.

"Low blood pressure," one of the EMTs who was tending to Troy called and Gabriella tensed up, and Officer McNally nodded.

"And do you have any idea what could have caused this," he asked and Gabriella sighed.

"My dad is his basketball coach and he has been working him really hard lately," Gabriella replied sadly.

"How hard?" he asked.

"Running for an hour in the morning and the two 2-hour workouts," Gabriella replied.

"How long has thins been going on for?"

"About a week," Gabriella replied and he nodded.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Robert's eyes widened when he pulled up to his house to see and ambulance in front and someone on a stretcher being carried into it. He jumped out of the car and over to where Maria, Gabriella, and Officer McNally were standing.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked and Maria, Gabriella, and Officer McNally turned towards him.

"Troy fainted," Maria replied.

"Why? How?" he asked frantically.

"Because SOMEONE has been working him too hard!" Gabriella exclaimed. Robert sighed and bowed his head shamefully, before taking a deep breath and looking up.

"Is he going to be okay?" Robert asked Officer McNally.

"From what your daughter has told me I can assume Troy fainted from exaughstion, but we are going to take him to emergency room to make sure," he replied and Robert nodded. "Would one of you like to come in the ambulance?" Robert was about to open his mouth but Maria cut him off.

"Why don't you Gabi?" Maria asked. Gabriella nodded and hopped into the back of the ambulance and took hold of Troy's hand. She sent her father a quick glare before the ambulance doors closed.

"We're going to St. Johns, you can follow us there," Officer McNally said and they nodded.

"Thank you officer," Robert said and he nodded, before getting into the ambulance himself.

"Maria…I…" Robert started.

"Let's just get to the hospital Robert," Maria said annoyed before walking towards the car. Robert sighed and nodded before walking to the car.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks to x.OhMyZacEfron.x for the hospital idea!! And I know you might hate me for leaving it there, but I'll try to have the next chapter up by tonight.**


	25. Discoveries and Apologies

CHAPTER 25: DISCOVERIES AND APOLOGIES

**CHAPTER 25: DISCOVERIES AND APOLOGIES**

Robert and Maria pulled into the hospital right behind the ambulance.

"You get out, I'll go park the car," Robert said. Maria nodded and got out of the car. She walked up to Gabi who was staring blankly as Troy was wheeled off. She wrapped her arm around her daughter and led her into the hospital.

"Are you Mr. Bolton's guardian," a nurse asked walking up to Maria.

"Yes, that's me," she replied.

"Great, I need you to fill these out," the nurse said handing her a clipboard with pieces of paper on it.

"Ok." Maria and Gabriella sat next to each other in the waiting room and Maria began to fill out the forms. Gabriella looked over and saw that her mom was filling out all of Troy's info easily.

"How do you know this stuff?" Gabriella asked confused at how she knew Troy's exact weight, allergies, etc.

"I'm a mother Gabi. Troy might not be my biological son, but it's still my job to know these things," Maria replied and Gabriella couldn't help but smile. A few minutes later Maria got up to give the nurse the papers and Robert walked in.

"Did they take him in," Robert asked and Gabriella just nodded. Robert sighed and sat across from her. "I'm sorry Bella…"

"Don't apologize to me, I'm not the one being hooked up to IVs right now," she shot back.

"I know," he sighed. "But you deserve an apology. And I want you to know that I take full responsibility for all of this, and you are right. I over reacted and I shouldn't have worked Troy that hard. I'm really sorry Bella."

"I know you are. But what would've happened if he didn't pass out today? Would you still be waking him up at 5:30 in the morning?" Gabriella asked and he sighed before bowing his head.

"I should have listened to you, I know. I've learned my lesson," he replied.

"Good," she shot back. Just then Maria walked over.

"Why did he even listened to me," Robert groaned to himself, burying his head in his hands.

"Cause he loves and respects you," Maria replied.

"Well I definitely don't deserve his respect," Robert replied. Before they could say anything else a doctor walked in.

"Troy Bolton." The three of them all stood up. "I'm Dr. Ruiz."

"I'm Robert Montez, this is my wife Maria and daughter Gabriella. How is he?"

"He's fine. We are still running tests. But early results show that is blood pressure was low and according to the statement from the EMT Troy had been over exerting himself for the past week…"

"It was me. I was working him to hard," Robert interrupted and the doctor nodded.

"What was he doing?"

"A lot of running and just standard basketball drills," Robert replied.

"And how was his diet?" Dr. Ruiz asked.

"Fine. Normal," Maria replied.

"Well we are getting blood to the lab, and I will have some more answers for you when the results come back, and if the come back like I think they will I think this is just a case of exaughstion," Dr. Ruiz said and the nodded.

"When can we see him?" Gabriella asked.

"As soon as he wakes up," he replied and she nodded.

"Thank you Doctor," Maria said.

"Just doing my job," he replied before walking out. They Montez family sat back down and Robert sighed, throwing his head back. Gabriella looked at her Dad and sighed as well. She was so mad, but knew that he was even more mad. Just like when he had forgotten her birthday.

"Dad," she said quietly and Maria and Robert looked at her. "Troy will forgive you."

"I put him in the hospital Bella."

"I know. But like mom said, he loves and respects you." Gabriella replied. Robert slightly smiled and nodded.

"Is there a chance you will forgive me," Robert asked Gabriella.

"We'll see," she replied and he smiled slightly.

A half an hour later Dr. Ruiz walked back into the waiting room.

"Any news," Robert asked shooting up, leading Gabriella and Maria to stand up too.

"He's awake, you can see him now," he replied and they smiled before making their way into Troy's room. They all tensed a little bit when they saw him, for he was hooked up to multiple machines.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed running over to him and hugging him.

"Hey Ella," he smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"Okay," he replied. "They said I fainted why I was playing. Why?"

"Cause I've been working you too hard," Robert said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I thought maybe the more basketball, the less time you would have for Gabriella, and I just went over board. I'm so sorry Troy. I hate myself for doing this to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Can me and Gabi be together?" Troy asked back. Robert took a deep breath.

"Well I guess better you than some random guy," Robert said and they smiled.

"Thank you Daddy!" Gabriella exclaimed before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, which made him smile wide.

"You're welcome. But…"

"If I hurt her, you'll kill me," Troy finished.

"Good job Troy," Robert said and they all laughed.

"Well that usually isn't a sound you hear in hospitals," Dr. Ruiz said, walking in. "I've got the results back from the lab…"

"Are they what you thought they would be," Maria asked.

"Yes. Except one," he replied and they all froze. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand. "I assumed he passed out from low blood sugar, and I'm correct but I didn't expect his levels to be this low. Especially considering he had no change in his diet. I want to run a few more tests…"

"Diabetes?" Maria asked in shock.

"I highly doubt it, but I want to run some tests anyways, just to make sure," he replied and they nodded. "I have to go talk to the nurse, if there is anything you need just let someone know." They thanked him and he walked out. They looked at Troy to see he was now a little frightened.

"There is nothing to be worried about Troy, they do these things just in case," Maria said in a reassuring tone, stroking his head like any loving mother would do. He just nodded and squeezed Gabriella's hand. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over. Dr. Ruiz wont be getting the results back until tomorrow morning, so you might as well go home and get some rest. But because Troy is a minor an adult can stay the night," she said.

"I'll stay," Robert said immediately and Maria nodded.

"Feel better babe," Gabriella said and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight sweetie," Maria said and kissed his forehead. They both then said goodbye to Robert, who was very surprised when Gabriella hugged him before leaving. Meanwhile Robert sat down in the chair that was in the hospital room.

"Robert…" Troy said from the bed.

"Hmm?"

"Will I still be able to play?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked in shock.

"If I have Diabetes," Troy replied.

"Troy you don't…"

"I know but what if I do?" Troy asked back, obviously scared. Robert got up and sat on the side of the bed.

"Then so what. Adam Morrison has diabetes," Robert said.

"He was 2006 NCAA Player of the Year," Troy added.

"He sure was," Robert smiled, leading Troy to smile slightly as well. "It will be okay Troy. I promise."

"I know."

THE NEXT MORNING

The Montez family was sitting in Troy's room waiting anxiously for the results. They had allowed Gabriella to miss the morning so she could go to the hospital. Finally Dr. Ruiz came in.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," they all replied.

"How you feelin' Troy?" he asked.

"Better," Troy replied.

"Good."

"So what do the tests say?" Maria asked. Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand.

"Well good news he doesn't have diabetes," he replied and they all let out a sigh of relief.

"However, the tests show he does have hypoglycemia."

"What's that?" Troy asked nervously had Gabriella stroked his knuckles with her thumb.

"It means you have low blood sugar. It is the reason as to why you fainted," he replied and Robert let out a little sigh now knowing it wasn't one hundred percent his fault.

"So what do you do for it?" Maria asked.

"He'll just take a pill with breakfast every morning. It's really not that big of a deal," Dr. Ruiz said.

"Well thank you doctor. How much longer does he have to stay here for?" Robert asked.

"Just a few more hours. I just need to make sure his body reacts like it should to the medicine," Dr. Ruiz replied and they nodded.

"What about basketball?" Troy asked.

"As long as you take it easy, you should be okay to play by Monday (it's Friday)," he replied.

"Ok," Robert replied.

AN HOUR LATER

"Dude, have you seen Troy today?" Mike asked Brett as they walked into their history class and took their seats.

"No, why?" Brett asked confused.

"I dunno, I haven't seen him either, do you think he's sick or something?" Mike asked.

"Maybe. I talked to Gabs last night who said he was asleep at 8:30 cause coach had worked him so hard," Brett replied.

"Damn," Mike said shaking his head.

"Yeah." Just then the bell rang and the teacher started the class.

Fifteen minutes later a voice rang through the schools PA system.

"WOULD THE BOYS VARSITY BASKETBALL TEAM PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM. I REPEAT WOULD THE BOYS VARSITY BASKETBALL TEAM PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM IMMEDIATELY. THANK YOU."

Mike and Brett looked at each other confused, while the rest of the class looked at them.

"You heard her. Go," the teacher said and they grabbed their stuff and left the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea," Brett replied. Five minutes later they walked into the gym to see a bunch of the guys sitting on the bleachers with Robert standing in front of them.

"What's going on coach?" Brett asked as they walked in.

"I'll tell you in a second," Robert replied. "Take a seat." They sat down on the bleachers and Robert looked around. "Is this everyone?"

"We're missing Troy," Jeff replied and Robert sighed.

"I know. Troy isnt here today."

"Why not?" Brett asked confused.

"He's in the hospital," Robert replied reluctantly.

"What?!" multiple exclaimed while the others just sat their in shock.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Is he okay?" Brett asked.

"He is going to be fine. They just discovered he is hypoglycemic," Robert replied.

"What does that mean?" Jeff asked.

"It means he has low blood sugar," Mike replied.

"Yes," Robert said.

"How did he end up there in the first place," Brett asked and Robert sighed.

"I was working him too hard. If it was any of you, everything would've been fine, but because of his hypoglycemia he fainted. Hypoglycemic or not, I'm very well aware of the fact that I worked him too hard, and I know I worked you all a little too hard as well, and for that I apologize," he said sincerely and they nodded. "I'm canceling practice today. You are all free to come by the house after school to see him if you want."

"Ok," they all replied.

"Thanks guys. Now get back to class," Robert said and they all did as told.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Maria walked up beside Robert who was standing at the top of the stairs and looked down to the kids in the living room. Brett, Mike, Chad, Taylor, Ashley, Troy and Gabriella were all sitting around laughing about something. She then followed Robert's gaze to Troy and Gabriella who were snuggled up to one another on the couch.

"They're good together," she said placing her head on Robert's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. They are," he replied and Maria smiled. "But I am imposing and open door rule."

"Ok," she laughed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh my god I cant believe I actually broke 600! I love you all!! I hope you don't mind this all happened in one chapter, but I wanted to move on and get into some more fun stuff for a while. **


	26. A Good Time

CHAPTER 26: A GOOD TIME

**CHAPTER 26: A GOOD TIME**

**A/N: Just a warning, this chapter gets a little hot and heavy and there is some talk about sexual things at the end, but there is nothing graphic. **

"Baby girl." Gabriella turned around and saw Troy in the doorway of her bedroom. She couldn't help but smile widely.

"Hey," she smiled, standing up. "What's up?"

"Well," he said placing his hands on her waist. "There is a party tomorrow night, kind of a farewell before everyone goes on Winter Break, I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"But I don't go to East," she replied.

"So? You're my girlfriend, friends with the team and Ashley, you are more than welcome to come. I already talked to them about it. Ashley even invited you to sleep over and get ready in her dorm beforehand," he replied.

"Oh so I see what this is about. You want to see me in a mini dress again," she said with a teasing smile and he blushed.

"Actually it was her idea, but it's definitely a bonus for me," he replied and she laughed.

"Ok, I'll come. I just need to ask my parents," she replied.

"Done. I already asked your mom. She's perfectly fine with it," he replied and she smiled. "I have a surprise for you too."

"Oh really," she flirted.

"Yep."

"Well now I'm really excited," she replied. He smiled and gave her a light kiss.

THE NEXT DAY

Maria dropped Troy off at Brett's dorm and then Gabriella at Ashley's. However, as soon as her car was out of sight Troy made his way to his old dorm. Unknown to Gabriella and Maria his backpack was filled with more than overnight clothes. He walked into his old room, which was completely empty, except from some school supplies on the desk. He still had access to it, in case he needed a place to study or rest during the school day. He immediately got to work.

A few hours later the basketball team was in Brett and Mike's dorm room pre-gaming. Their room was bigger, considering they were seniors, and if you wanted to you could pay extra for a bigger room. It was a suite with a little living room and they both had their own room. Unlike the rest of the team, Troy had yet to have a sip of alcohol. He wanted to wait until Gabriella arrived for he didn't want to drink if she didn't want to. Finally a few girls opened the door to the room. It was Ashley, Leila, and Gabriella. Troy's jaw hit the floor as soon as he saw Gabriella. It was a white tube top dress, much more simple and casual than the ones she wore in Miami, but she still looked amazing. (pic in profile) She giggled at Troy's reaction and Ashley smiled.

"Wow," he said coming up to her and placing his hands on her waist. She giggled and he gave her a light kiss.

"Hmm, no alcohol on your breath. Shocking," she said and he laughed.

"I didn't want to drink if you weren't going to," he replied and she smiled.

"How about we just don't get wasted," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied before kissing her again. After he pulled away, he took hold of her hand and led her towards their friends.

"Ashley Neilson!" Brett exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"You corrupted Gabriella!" he exclaimed and they laughed.

"She needed it," Ashley replied and Gabriella blushed. "And come on. She looks hot." Brett turned her head towards her.

"Eyes forward please," Troy said and they all laughed again.

A few hours later, Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap on the couch. They were both just a little tipsy, unlike the others. Gabriella was glad that she didn't receive any glares from the girls.

"Ready for your surprise?" Troy said in her ear. She smiled and nodded, and he smiled back. They both stood up, and Troy immediately slipped his hand into hers. They said their goodbyes before leaving.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked as they walked out of the building.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Troy replied. "Now put this on." He handed her a blindfold.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Ok," she replied before putting it on. Troy then led her to his old building and eventually to his old room. He opened up the door and guided her in.

"One second…ok, you can take it off now," he said and she did. As soon as she saw what was in front of her, she gasped. The beds were pushed together, so it was a now a full size bed and had a comforter and a few pillows on it. There were Christmas lights hanging around the room.

"Troy…" she said in shock.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"I love it," she replied and smiled. "But why?"

"Well we haven't been able to spend that much time alone, with every thing that has been going on, and I wanted to be able to do this without worrying about being caught," he replied before giving her a passionate kiss. She immediately responded, kissing him back. He led her over to the bed, and he gently placed her on it. Breaking the kiss briefly she slid back so she was leaning against the pillows. He immediately crawled on top of her. He began to stoke her side, and removed his lips from hers and began kiss her neck. He couldn't help but smile as she let out a soft sigh. His hand moved down to her thigh and began to travel up, eventually pushing her dress up a little bit. She tensed up at this.

"Troy…wait," she said and he immediately froze and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm not ready for sex yet," she replied.

"I know," he replied, still a little confused. "Did you think I didn't know that?" Her eyes moved to his hand that was still under the hem of her dress. He immediately removed it.

"I'm sorry baby…I just…I didn't mean it like that," he replied and she nodded. He then placed his lips on hers.

"What did you mean by it?" she asked, pulling away. He sighed and pushed himself up a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you feel good. I should have talked to you about it first. Damn I'm such an idiot," he said frustrated to himself, getting off of her and sitting next to her.

"Troy…" she started.

"No. Now I'm one of those guys who tried to get his girlfriend to go farther than she is ready for," he said, clearly angry with himself.

"I never said I wasn't ready to go farther. I just said I wasn't ready for sex," she replied and he looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Don't you remember I said I wanted to know what it was like to have a physical component in a relationship," she replied.

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm pressuring you."

"No. You're not. I promise," she replied, maneuvering herself so she was straddling him.

"Promise me, if you feel uncomfortable you will tell me to stop," he said.

"Ok," she smiled, before kissing him again. He immediately responded and pushed her down softly, so she was lying down and he was on top of her again. He stroked her sides before placing his hand under dress again. He ran his hands up and down her sides, giving her chills, leading her to let out a soft sigh.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"We're gonna need to figure out how to have more nights like this," Gabriella said as she laid on top of Troy, now clad in one of his t-shirts and his basketball shorts.

"Won't we be sharing a room in Aspen?" he asked back.

"No, the house we rent has 3 bedrooms," she replied and he groaned, making her giggle.

"I guess I am just gonna have to start sneaking into your room then," Troy said flirtatiously.

"I guess so," she smiled and he laughed.

"And at least your mom doesn't enforce the open door rule," he said.

"Yeah," she laughed. He kissed the top of her head before hugging her tighter. Before they knew it they were fast asleep.

--

The next morning Gabriella went to Ashley's room to pick up her overnight bag and so her mom would think she slept over there.

"So how was it," Ashley asked suspiciously. Gabriella giggled and blushed. "Oh my god, how far did you guys go?"

"Ashley!" Gabriella exclaimed embarrassed.

"What?" she asked in a high-pitched tone and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Come on Gabs."

"He felt me up. That's it," she replied, not making eye contact with her.

"You're so lying!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No, I'm not!" Gabriella said in a high-pitched tone, her face now bright red.

"Yes you are! You didn't look me in the eye and you're bright red!" Ashley exclaimed and Gabriella glared at her. "He fingered you, didn't he!"

"Yes," Gabriella groaned, giving in. "Happy?"

"Not until you tell me how it was!"

"No," Gabriella said sternly.

"That good, huh?" Ashley said with a smile on her face.

"Shut up," Gabriella replied and Ashley squealed. "I'm leaving."

"Ok," Ashley said with a knowing smile.

"I hate you," Gabriella said trying not laugh, getting up and leaving.

"Uh huh," she smiled. Gabriella shook her head and laughed, and Ashley laughed as well, before Gabriella left. She couldn't help but smile as she walked out of the building, thinking about that fact that even though they had moved forward sexually, it was still extremely romantic, leading their relationship to move forward emotionally as well. He had been so gentle and careful with her. He would ask her permission to take a piece of clothing and made sure she was comfortable before he did anything. It was such an unexpected feeling, but she loved every minute of it. Her smile widened as she saw her mom's car, with Troy in the front seat.

"Hey," she smiled, getting in. Troy couldn't help but smile at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, lots," she replied as Maria drove off. Troy looked up at Gabriella through the rearview mirror and winked, making her giggle. Yeah, she definitely had a good time.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	27. Part of The Family

CHAPTER 27: PART OF THE FAMILY

**CHAPTER 27: PART OF THE FAMILY**

**A/N: I know there has been a lot of confusion about their ages, so I am going to clear it up once and for all. When I first wrote the story I didn't think age would matter so I said Gabi was 17. However then someone gave me the birthday idea, but that would mean Gabi would be older than Troy, which I didn't want. So I've decided that they are both 16 and Gabriella is just young for her grade. Sorry for the confusion. You will see why I wanted them to be 16. **

Troy smiled widely as he walked out of his room and saw Gabriella walked out of her room as well.

"Good morning," he smiled widely.

"Good morning to you too," she flirted back. He bent down and gave her a long chaste kiss.

"Ahem." They pulled apart and turned to see Robert standing there, arms crossed with raised eyebrows. They both turned bright red.

"Hey Dad," Gabriella smiled nervously.

"Troy, your room. Now," Robert said and Troy groaned, while Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy trudged to his room and Robert opened the door, before playfully pushing him in.

"What was that about?" Maria asked walking into the hallway.

"He caught us kissing," Gabriella replied and Maria shook her head and laughed.

With Troy and Robert

"Before you say anything, no we're not sleeping together, and no we don't plan to anytime soon," Troy said sitting on his bed.

"Thank you Troy," Robert said sarcastically.

"No problem," he shot back with a smug smile on his face.

"You wanna wake up at 5:30 tomorrow morning?" Robert asked sarcastically.

"No," Troy smirked.

"Then I suggest you stop making out with my daughter in the hallways of my house," he replied.

"Ok, I'll make sure when I make out with her we are in one of our rooms," Troy shot back, about to laugh and Robert rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't you be like other East High basketball players?" Robert shot back.

"You mean why couldn't I be a man slut?" Troy asked back.

"Are you suggesting something?" Robert asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not," Troy smirked.

"What am I going to do with you?" Robert groaned and Troy just smiled and shrugged.

"You know you love me," Troy smiled and Robert rolled his eyes.

"Just don't get her pregnant okay?" Robert said.

"I'll do my best," Troy smirked. Robert shook his head, making Troy laugh before they left the room. They walked downstairs to the kitchen where Gabriella was sitting at the counter and Maria was making breakfast.

"Is everything okay?" Maria asked.

"Robert's just upset I'm not a man whore like most East High basketball players," Troy replied, semi-serious. Maria and Gabriella laughed.

"You know what?" Robert said to Troy.

"What?" Troy shot back. Robert put Troy in head lock and gave him a noogie, making them all laugh.

"How come when Troy says stuff like that he gets a noogie and I get thrown in the pool," Gabriella whined with a pout on her face and they laughed.

"Cause you weigh 100 pounds," Robert replied.

"Well maybe I should gain some weight then," Gabriella joked.

"Go for it. Then maybe Troy won't want to date you anymore," Robert smirked.

"Dad!"

"Robert!" Maria exclaimed at the same time as Gabriella.

"Sorry Robert, that would never happen," Troy said coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders and she smiled widely.

"Well at least I know you're not with her for her looks," Robert replied.

"Who do you think I am?" Troy asked, pretending to be offended.

"An East High basketball player," Robert replied.

"So you got with girls just for their looks?" Troy shot back, and Robert froze. "Got'cha."

"Oh shut up," he replied and they laughed. Just then Maria put plates in front of them.

"Troy when you're done we have to go to the mall," Maria said.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"To get you ski stuff," Maria replied.

"Ok," he replied.

"Sounds like we're gonna have a Dad and Bella day then," Robert said.

"Oh! Can we go get my license and then look at cars!" Gabriella asked excited.

"Sure," he smiled. "And then later I was thinking we could all go get a tree."

"Yay!" Gabriella exclaimed and they all laughed.

"Well you better get going soon, the lines at the DMV can get long," Maria said.

"Ok," Gabriella said hopping off the stool.

"How about we leave in about a half an hour?" Robert asked.

"A half an hour! That leaves me no time to get ready. I can't have a bad picture on my license Dad!" Gabriella exclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"45 minutes," he reasoned.

"Fine," she replied before running upstairs.

"Can you be ready in 20 minutes Troy?" Maria asked.

"Of course he can, he's a guy," Robert replied.

"Yep," Troy said, before handing his plate to Maria and going upstairs as well.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Gabi passed her test," Maria told Troy as she hung up the phone.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Troy joked, as they walked out of the sports store.

"I don't really know," Maria laughed, as did Troy. "How someone gave you a license, that I don't understand."

"They give everyone a license in California. And I'm a good driver!" Troy replied.

"Uh huh," she laughed.

"I drove Robert's car to the store. It's still up and running," Troy defended.

"True. Do you mind if we go to Abercrombie and Fitch? I want to pick a few things up for Gabi for Christmas," Maria replied.

"Sure. That reminds me. I have to get her something and I have no idea what," Troy said slightly annoyed.

"Well we can look around after we go to Abercrombie."

"But I left my wallet at home," he replied.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Maria exclaimed.

"Maria…I…"

"I don't wanna hear it Troy," she replied.

"But…"

"Troy you're part of this family. It's okay to ask me or Robert for money," Maria replied and he just nodded.

LATER THAT DAY

"But Dad!!" Gabriella whined, walking into the kitchen where Maria was.

"No Bella."

"What's this?" Maria asked.

"She wants a Mini Cooper, and I'm saying no," he replied.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"It's too small," Robert replied.

"Mom the guy said it is really safe! And not to mention it gets 30 miles to the gallon," Gabriella protested. "And they are sooo cute. They had this one, it was a convertible, and it was like bright red, they call it chili red and…"

"Me and your Dad will talk about it," Maria said. "Did you see anything else you like?"

"Not as much as the Mini," she replied.

"Ok. Well like I said we'll talk about it," Maria said and she smiled.

"Thanks mom! Where's Troy," she asked.

"In his room."

"Ok," she replied before leaving the kitchen.

"When I walk by I better see that door open," Robert called and Maria and Gabriella just rolled their eyes and Gabriella continued to walk out.

"How was shopping with Troy?"

"Good. We got him some snowboard stuff and I picked some stuff up for him and Gabi at Abercrombie."

"For Christmas?" He asked and she nodded. "Did he see you?"

"Nope, I was very sneaky."

"Ok. Well we still have a lot to do," Robert said.

"Yeah. Have you decided which one is the best for him yet?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I saw one that I really like. I think he'll love it. I'm gonna call the guy," Robert replied.

WITH GABI AND TROY

"Hey," Gabriella smiled, as she walked into Troy's room.

"Hey baby," he replied, looking up from his computer.

"How was the mall?" she asked sitting on his bed.

"Good. Congrats on getting your license," he smiled.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed. He removed the computer from off of his lap and opened his arms. She immediately crawled into them. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"What did you do for Christmas last year?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Just went to my best friend's house for dinner," he replied.

"Did you get anything?" she asked sadly.

"My best friend, he and his family gave me a new basketball," he replied.

"That's it?" she asked, still saddened by the situation.

"Yeah. But I was so happy. The one I had was falling apart. I carried it around everywhere," Troy said and she nodded into his chest.

"Well you're gonna get a lot more than that this year," she said.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I kinda feel bad about that."

"Why?" she asked looking up at him.

"Cause I don't want your parents spending so much money on me," he replied.

"Their practically your parents too, which means they are supposed to spend money on you, and Troy it's not like this family is running low on it," Gabriella said.

"True," he chuckled.

"If they didn't want to, they would have never become your guardians, but they do. They think of you as one of their own," she said and he smiled.

"So does that make it weird when I do this?" he asked before kissing her lightly.

"It's not weird to me," she smiled before kissing him again.

"I rather not do any grounding today so I'm covering my eyes, tell me when I can open them," Robert said walking in and the two groaned, pulling away from the kiss, but thankful as well. They turned to see Robert and sure enough his eyes were squeezed shut. Troy quietly moved off the bed.

"You can open them," Troy said deadpan, sitting down on the desk chair. Robert opened his eyes and looked back and forth between the two.

"Now see Troy that would have been a good move if you wore pink lip gloss on a regular basis," Robert said amused. Gabriella flushed a deep red and Troy wiped his lips and sure enough pink lip-gloss was on his hand.

"Do you have some kinda radar?" Troy asked and Robert smirked.

"Yes," he laughed. "Now come help me. We have to get the Christmas stuff from the garage."

"Ok," Troy replied, getting up.

"Thank you," Robert said.

AN HOUR LATER

"Just a warning Gabi and Maria very particular when it comes to Christmas trees," Robert murmured to Troy.

"How particular?" Troy asked.

"Well let's just say we might be here for a while," Robert replied.

"Ahhh," Troy nodded and they walked over to Gabriella and Maria who had started to look at trees.

--

"I thought you were exaggerating when you said we would be here for a while," Troy said to Robert an hour later.

"Nope," he replied. Before Troy was could respond, they heard Maria's voice.

"Robert! They cant deliver it until tomorrow," she said and they walked towards where they employees, Gabriella, and Maria were standing.

"Then we'll just take it home," he replied.

"We will?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah. We have Troy now, and I think me and Troy are perfectly capable of carrying a Christmas tree," Robert said and looked at Troy, as if saying 'we're men of course we can do it'.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. Gabriella and Maria looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok," Maria smiled. After a few employees tied the tree to the top of Robert's car they went back to the house.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this," Robert said as soon as they got home, looking at the tree that was still on top of the car. Maria and Gabriella had made their way into the house to move things around so the tree would fit.

"Well I think the first step is to untie the ropes," Troy replied holding in his laughter. Robert glared at him.

"Why thank you Troy. But you cant just untie the ropes and without knowing what to do next," Robert shot back.

"Ok," he nodded. "Why don't you grab the bottom, I grab the top and we carry it in."

"Sounds like a plan," Robert replied and Troy laughed. Robert cut the ropes with the knife from the Swiss Army knife that was on his keychain and Troy went to the front of the car and Robert to the back.

"Ok. 1, 2, 3," Robert ordered and they moved the tree off the car. It was heavier than both of them expected.

--

"What's taking them so long?" Gabriella asked Maria, as they began to untangle Christmas lights.

"I…"

"God Troy! Put some muscle into it!" Robert exclaimed.

"I am putting muscle into it! You put some muscle into it!" Troy shot back. Maria and Gabriella looked at each other amused. "Ow! Robert!"

"What did I do?"

"Ran me into the door!" Troy exclaimed as they walked into the house and Maria and Gabriella laughed. Troy and Robert turned to glare at them.

"You were the ones who said you could carry it," Maria replied with an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah," Robert grumbled and they laughed. They finally made it over to where the tree was supposed to go and stood it up. "Psh, and they thought we couldn't do it." Maria and Gabriella just shook their heads.

"Ok, so lights! I'm tired, Troy go get the ladder," Robert said. Troy playfully rolled his eyes and went to the garage. "And where's the Christmas music?"

"I'll go get my iPod," Gabriella replied before running upstairs. Before they knew it they were all singing to Christmas music, Gabriella was yelling at Robert for not getting the words right, all while decorating the tree.

"Ok and last but not least, stockings!" Maria exclaimed. "Gabi…" she said handing Gabriella her stocking, "Robert…" she handed Robert his, "and Troy." Troy's jaw dropped as Maria handed him a stocking that was identical to the other three except for the fact that it said Troy on the top. The three Montez's smiled at his reaction.

"Wow. You guys didn't have to do this," he said still in shock.

"Of course we did! You're part of the family!" Robert exclaimed and Troy smiled widely.

"Thank you," he smiled sincerely.

"You're welcome, now go hang it up," Maria said. Still smiling, he hung his stocking next to Gabriella's. He looked at his stocking next to the other three and realized it was true. He really was part of the family.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Longest chapter of the story! When I finished it I realized that would be a good ending and people probably think it is but don't worry, in no way is the story over. Christmas day is next! I am not quite sure if I am going to do Aspen, considering they live together already, nothing will really change. But we'll see. **


	28. Christmas Surprises

Gabriella moaned as she woke up to the sun shining through the windows

**CHAPTER 28: CHRISTMAS SURPRISES**

Gabriella moaned as she woke up to the sun shining through the windows. She looked at the clock to see it was 8:30, but before she could groan at the fact that she was up so early, she realized why she was up. It was Christmas. She sat up excitedly and immediately ran out of her room

"Troy wake up!" she exclaimed. He just mumbled something incoherent. She rolled her eyes, then smiled. She got up on the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she exclaimed.

"Why the hell are you jumping up and down like a five year old," he groaned rolling over.

"Waking you up!" He looked at the clock.

"It's 8:30," he said tired.

"I know but it is Christmas!" she said continuing to jump up and down. He couldn't help but smile. "Come on let's go look at the tree." She said scrambling off of the bed, making him laugh. Before she could walk out he grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him, and pulled her towards him.

"Merry Christmas baby," he said against her lips. She smiled and they kissed lightly, before she pulled away.

"It's your first Montez Christmas! Now get up!" she exclaimed. He smiled and got out of bed, before following her out of the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked down the hallway and he bent down and kissed her cheek, making her giggle. As they reached the top of the stairs both of them froze in shock. There were more wrapped gifts sitting around the Christmas tree than they had ever seen. Troy's jaw dropped as did his arms from around Gabriella. She smiled widely and began to run down the stairs. After the initial shock wore off a smile graced Troy's face as well, and he couldn't help but run down the stairs like a child as well. He followed Gabriella's lead and began to inspect the presents. He was in such shock when he saw that many of the gifts had his name on them. Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"Come on, let's wake them up so we can open them," Gabriella said.

"Ella…" he protested, not wanting to do something like that when they had done so much for him.

"It's Christmas tradition!" she exclaimed. "Plus you know part of you wants to wake up my Dad. Please," she pouted. He sighed, knowing he couldn't say know to that face.

"Ok," he gave in and she smiled. "But first…" Without saying anything else he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They kissed until they were in desperate need of oxygen and they pulled away smiling. He gave her another quick kiss.

"Ok, let's go!" she exclaimed and he laughed, before following her up the stairs to Maria and Robert's room. Gabriella put a finger in front of her mouth, signaling to be quiet as they crept into the room. Gabriella slowly crawled onto the bed in between her parents and Troy went to Robert's side of the bed. 'One, two, three' Gabriella mouthed. Troy grabbed the end of Robert's pillow and tugged it from under his head and he groaned as his head hit the mattress. Gabriella began to jump on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she exclaimed. They both slowly opened their eyes and Robert looked to see Troy with a victorious smile on his face.

"It's Christmas! Wake up!" Gabriella exclaimed. Maria and Robert both turned to look at their daughter and smiles graced their faces. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Maria smiled.

"Now get up! Time to open presents!" She exclaimed.

"Is she like this ever year?" Troy asked.

"Yes," Robert replied. "It's the only day she wakes up before us." Troy just chuckled.

"Ok, but first let me get some coffee," Maria said, getting out of bed.

"I second that," Robert added, getting out of bed as well. "Merry Christmas Troy."

"Merry Christmas," he replied and they gave each other a man hug.

"You too Bella," Robert said to his daughter, kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas sweetie," Maria said to Troy, hugging him.

"Where did you get that necklace Ella?" Robert asked noticing the gold necklace that said 'Ella' in cursive, as they walked downstairs.

"Oh Troy gave it to me last night," she replied with a smile on her face. Gabriella and Troy had decided that it would be a better idea if they gave each other gifts on Christmas Eve, therefore they could have more privacy.

The Previous Night

Gabriella opened the small box and gasped. "Troy it's beautiful," she said in shock looking at the necklace and he smiled. "Thank you so much." She gave him a loving kiss.

"Do you want me to put it on?" he asked and she nodded. He took it out of the box and she turned around, and lifted up her hair. He put the necklace on her and she turned around and kissed him again.

"What did she get you?" Robert asked Troy.

"An iPod Shuffle that I can use when I work out," Troy replied.

"Well those are some nice gifts you gave each other," Robert said and they smiled. They all went to the kitchen and ate some breakfast before going to the tree.

"Ok, stockings first," Maria said handing everyone their stockings. They all opened the stockings, finding little trinkets and generally just fun stuff. They then moved onto the bigger gifts, both of them getting clothes.

"Ok Troy this one is for you from Robert," Maria said handing him the gift. He looked at Robert confused, considering the other gifts had been from the both of them or 'Santa', which made Gabriella and Troy laugh.

"Open it," Robert said. He unwrapped the paper to see a Nike box.

"Now way," Troy said in shock when he opened the box and he smiled. Inside were the newest Nike Elite basketball shoes. They were red and white, and had his number on the side of the strap. The other three smiled, especially Robert. "Are these the ones you design yourself?"

"Yep," Robert said smiling. "Undo the strap." He did as told and saw that on the top of the tongue was a Wildcat and his last name.

"Thank you so much," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Robert smiled. Troy looked at them in awe again.

"And they say we're obsessed with shoes," Gabriella said to her mom who laughed. Next Gabriella got the new Marc Jacobs purse, which made her squeal and jump up and down.

"Ok these are for the both of you," Maria said, handing each of them a small box. They both immediately began to unwrap them and their jaws dropped. In their hands were iPhones. Excited, they both hugged Maria and Robert. Christmas continued on, Gabriella and Troy gave Robert a gadget that transferred songs from vinyl records to MP3s and Maria some new kitchen stuff. Robert got his wife diamond earrings as well as clothes, and Maria got her husband some button down shirts and ties and electronics.

"We have one more present for each of you," Robert said to Troy and Gabriella, once all the presents under the trees had been opened.

"But you have to put these on first," Maria said handing them each a napkin to use as a blindfold. They looked at each other confused, but put the blindfolds on anyways. Robert held onto Gabriella's shoulders and Maria held onto Troy's.

"I'm so confused right now," Troy said as Robert and Maria guided them somehwere and they laughed.

"Ok, take them off," Robert said a minute later. Troy and Gabriella did, and immediately gasped. They were standing in the front of the house and right in front of them were two cars with big red bows on them. Specifically a black on black Land Rover LR3 and red convertible Mini Cooper S. Troy stood their in shock as Gabriella squealed and hugged her parents. Troy looked at Robert in complete and utter shock.

"If you haven't guessed yet, the Land Rover's yours," Robert smiled.

"Are you serious?" Troy asked in shock.

"Yep." Troy automatically gave Robert a big hug.

"Thanks you so so much Da…Robert," he saved and Robert smiled, noticing what Troy had just done.

"Your welcome son," Robert replied. It was his way of letting Troy know that he could call him Dad. They pulled out of the hug and smiled. Troy then looked at Maria and hugged her as well, kissing her cheek.

"You can call me mom," she said in his ear and he smiled widely.

"Don't you wanna go look at your new car?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Troy smiled before running over to it, like Gabriella had done to hers a few minutes prior. Maria and Robert smiled at each other before walking over to the two teenagers who were looking at their new cars in awe.

"So did we do well," Robert asked.

"Yes!" they both exclaimed. After thoroughly inspecting the exterior of the cars they both got inside. Gabriella was extremely shocked when she got inside. Considering Troy's car was generally more expensive, her car had been fully chromed out and had every accessory offered, so they were both about the same price. Troy turned to his right as Robert opened the passenger car.

"I cant believe this," Troy said, his eyes still transfixed on the center console and Robert laughed. "I mean a Land Rover! You know you didn't have to…"

"I know, but I wanted to. You deserve it Troy," Robert said and Troy smiled. "Now, let me show you everything."

About ten minutes later Gabriella walked over.

"Can I get in?" she asked.

"Sure," Robert replied. He got out and she climbed in. Maria and Robert walked back into the house, leaving the kids to have some fun with their new cars.

"Can you believe this?" she asked.

"No," he said still amazed and she laughed. She looked at the car, just as she had done with hers. She turned around and looked at the backseats.

"Damn, this car is big," she said and he turned around as well.

"And I'm pretty sure those seats fold down," he said suggestively. "Which leaves us plenty of room to…"

"Troy!" she exclaimed swatting his arm and he laughed. A few minutes later they got out of the car and went into Gabriella's.

"Oh…I should tell you something," Troy said a little nervous.

"What?" she asked confused.

"When I was thanking your Dad for the car, I accidentally called him Dad," he said.

"What did he say?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"You're welcome son. Your mom said I could call her mom, too. But I wont if you're not okay with it," he replied.

"Truthfully if this had happened before we were together, I might have been a little pissed, but you're part of this family, I understand, and I am perfectly fine with it," she said and he smiled.

"You're the best," he smiled, before kissing her.

"We didn't get you cars so you would have another place to make out," Robert called as he walked out the door. They pulled away blushing and Robert laughed. "Come on lunch is ready."

"I swear to god the man has a radar," Troy said getting out of the car and Gabriella laughed. After lunch they played with their new toys, setting up their new phones and such.

"Troy," Gabriella called.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Sharpay just called, everyone is going to her house to hang out for a little bit, you wanna go?" she asked. "I was thinking we could drive our new cars there." That was enough for Troy.

"Sure," he smiled. After asking Maria and Robert they both went outside to their new cars.

"I told them to wait outside for us," Gabriella said and Troy laughed.

"Ok. See you soon," he said and kissed her forehead before they got into their respective cars. They both drove to the Evans household with smiles on their faces, so happy about their new cars. As soon as they drove into the driveway they saw the whole gang standing there. All of their jaws dropped, making Troy and Gabriella laugh. The boys all ran over to Troy's new car, and the girls went to Gabriella's.

"Holy shit dude!" Chad exclaimed getting into the front seat, while Zeke and Jason got into the back.

"I know," Troy agreed. "I'm still in shock. I cant believe I have a car."

"And a Land Rover. This thing is fucking tight," Jason said.

"You are so driving us around everywhere," Zeke said and Troy laughed.

"Gabi got a Mini convertible. That's a disaster in the making," Chad said and the guys laughed.

"The girls in a convertible is bad enough," Zeke added and they laughed.

"Let's go somewhere, the engine in this thing is apparently crazy," Chad said.

"It is," Troy replied.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Oh my god Gabi!" Taylor squealed.

"I know!" she squealed back.

"It's so cute!" Sharpay exclaimed. She got in the front and Kelsi and Taylor in the back.

"I know!" Gabriella squealed again.

"We are going to have so much fun in this thing!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Not to mention look so hot!" Sharpay added and the girls laughed.

"I cant believe your parents got you both cars!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I know. Me and Troy we so shocked. Especially Troy," Gabriella replied.

"I can imagine," Taylor replied. "This is his first real Christmas, isnt it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. The look on his face when my Dad got him some special Nike basketball shoes was priceless, he was so happy. Imagine what was going through his head when he got a car," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah," the girls agreed.

"Hey!" the girls turned to see Chad with the window down. "Let's go to the park."

"Ok," the girls immediately agreed, wanting to take a ride in the car. They began to drive to the park, all having a great time. They were stopped at a light when they heard a honk. The boys turned to their right so see a car with a group of guys had pulled up next to the girls. The guys in the driver seat and left back seat rolled down their windows and said something to the girls, making them laugh.

"Oh fuck no," Chad said, rolling down his window, as did Jason.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and the girls and guys looked at him.

"I'd roll your window up if I were you. They're taken," Chad called. The girls just shook their heads, amused at their protectiveness.

"What you think I'm scared of some preppy ass rich kids," the guy in the driver seat replied.

"Dude, I grew up in East LA," Troy called back.

"Sure looks like it," the guy replied sarcastically, and the other guys in the car laughed. Troy just shook his head annoyed. Luckily just then the light turned green.

"Are you okay man?" Chad asked Troy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

LATER THAT DAY

Gabriella walked into Troy's room to see him lying on the bed, tossing a basketball up in the air.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asked walking in.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I don't believe you," she replied sitting on his bed. "What's wrong babe?" He sighed and put the basketball down.

"I cant stop thinking about what those guys said today," he replied.

"Troy I know you're protective but…"

"No it's not that. I mean I wasn't happy about that, but that's not what's bothering me," he said.

"Then what is it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happier here than I've ever been and I don't ever wanna go back to LA. But growing up there made me who I am today. And I don't want people to forget who I really am just because of new clothes and a car," he replied. She sighed and laid down on the bed and snuggled into him.

"Those guys were stupid and don't know you. Everyone who does knows that you are so strong because of your background and that even though you were raised in horror you're one of the nicest guys. People will always respect that. If you've changed at all, it's been for the better. Like learning how to be affectionate," she replied and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," he smiled. She smiled back and gave him a quick kiss.

"So what did you think of your first Montez Christmas?" she asked.

"It was amazing," he replied.

"What was your favorite part? Getting the car," she asked.

"No. That was number 2."

"What was number one?"

"Finally knowing that I have a real mom and dad," he replied and she smiled widely.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Pics of Gabriella's necklace, Troy's shoes, and their cars are in my profile. One more review and it will 700! Thank you all so much!! Btw does anyone know how to like report people here cause that SovietBarney who is posting stories with really disgusting names and summaries is pissing me off. I know there are younger kids on this site. If they were posted as M it wouldn't annoy me as much. But like the fact that trolls are on here now is really annoying. **


	29. Uh Oh

Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, but finals are coming up and I kinda had a little writers block

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, but finals are coming up and I kinda had a little writers block. I don't know how much I am gonna be able to update the next few days but by the middle of next week I will have tons of time. **

**CHAPTER 29: UH OH**

"Hey babe," Troy said walking into Gabriella's room.

"Hey," she smiled, looking up from his computer.

"So Brett, Leila, Jake, and Ash are all goin on a double date tonight they wanted to know if we wanted to join," he said.

"Ashley and Jake?" she asked in shock.

"At the moment. Yes," he replied and she laughed.

"Ok then," she replied.

"Great," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Be ready by 7."

"Ok," she smiled.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Oh fuck…" Brett said slowly and they all looked at him confused. The three couples were all hanging out at the mall. They were at Mr. C's, a restaurant that was filled by mostly teens, for there was music and games. "Look who just walked in." They all turned to the door to see three guys and three girls walk in.

"Who is that?" Troy asked confused.

"The West versions of us," Brett gritted through his teeth.

"That's Josh in the middle," Jake added.

"The captain?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Jake replied.

"Is…is that Drake?" Gabriella stuttered. Troy looked at her now shocked and pale faced confused. Before he could say anything Leila spoke up.

"Is that Rebecca and Lucy," she said with disgust, referring to her and Ashley's counterparts.

"Ugh, they are such whores," Ashley said annoyed.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Troy asked Gabriella worried and she just nodded.

"Shit they're coming over here," Brett said.

"Oh fuck no," Ashley said standing up. She walked over to them and the rest of the table followed. Leila and Josh were first and then Brett, then Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella slipped her hand into Troy's and held it tight. He looked at her confused as they approached everyone else.

"Come here to get your ass whooping early?" Ashley asked as she approached the 6 West High students.

"Well if it isnt East High's future Queen Slut," Rebecca smirked.

"This coming from West's Queen bitch," Leila shot back, standing next to Ashley.

"Ouch, that hurts coming from the resident Queen Whore," Rebecca replied and the other 5 laughed.

"What's so funny," Jake asked approaching them with Brett, Troy, and Gabriella.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Brandon, Troy's counterpart smirked. "With a new addition."

"Yep, he's the guy who is going to make things even worse for you all come January," Brett shot back.

"Ahh, so you're East High's charity project," Josh smirked. Troy was about to charge for him but Brett held him back. "And you're here with Gabriella Montez."

"Hey Gabs, long time no see," Drake smiled. She just looked down at her feet. "Aww come on babe don't be like that."

"What did you call just call my girlfriend?" Troy asked with fire in his eyes.

"She used to love it when I called her babe," he shot back. Troy looked at Gabriella in shock. Gabriella looked up at Drake who smirked. Tears threatening to fall she walked up to Drake.

"Aww is Gabi gonna cry," Drake asked with fake sympathy, making the other 5 laugh. She didn't reply, just slapped him right across the face. Everybody's jaw dropped. Without saying another word, she ran out and Troy glared at Drake before running out.

Troy looked around and saw Gabriella leaning against a wall, with a few tears streaming down her face.

"Gabi," he said frantically pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Troy. I should have told you," she cried into his chest.

"You two dated," he asked and she nodded. "Can I ask what happened?" She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Freshman year. He went to North, and we got together. I wasn't ready go farther than kissing so he cheated on me," she replied and Troy sighed sadly. "That's why my Dad and all the boys are so protective of me."

"I'm so sorry baby," he said sincerely, rubbing her back.

"It's okay," she replied, wiping her tears. "It was just…hard."

"I understand," he replied. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Thanks." He smiled and kissed her lips softly. The kiss was broken when they heard a voice.

"JAKE! PUT ME DOWN!" Ashley exclaimed and they looked to see Jake with Ashley thrown over his shoulder, and Brett and Leila were right behind them. Troy and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh when they saw Ashley kick her legs and flail her arms all over the place.

"Promise you wont run back in and punch Rebecca," he said.

"Fine," she pouted and Troy and Gabriella laughed once again as they approached them as Jake put Ashley down.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"Rebecca fucking Logan happened! I swear to god I could kill that bitch!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Ok, Ash calm down," Brett said.

"I am calm!" she exclaimed and they all rolled their eyes.

"You okay Gabs?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just weird seeing him again," she replied and they nodded.

"Hey why don't we go back to our house and watch a movie," Troy suggested and they all agreed. All three couples drove in separate cars back to the Montez house. They all walked into the house and to the living where Maria was reading a book.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. Montez."

Maria looked up to see the 6 teenagers.

"Hey, how was the mall?" she asked. They all responded with positive answers.

"We're gonna go watch a movie," Troy said.

"Ok," she replied.

"Where's Dad?" Gabriella asked.

"The hardware store," she replied and Gabriella nodded.

"Well if you need anything just let me know," Maria said.

"Ok," they replied before walking out. They went to the Montez's home theater, which had a big screen TV that came down from the ceiling and two rows of couches.

"So what do you wanna watch?" Troy asked.

"No chick flicks!" Brett exclaimed and the girls laughed.

"What do you have?" Leila asked.

"Pretty much everything. They are on those shelves," Gabriella replied and Brett and Leila went to go look at the movies.

"How about Old School?" Leila asked and they all agreed.

"Do you guys want some candy, popcorn, soda," Troy asked.

"Yes!" they all replied.

"Here we will go get some and you guys put in the movie," Troy said. The girls smiled as the boys all left to get the food and drinks.

"Is there a bathroom I can use?" Leila asked politely.

"Of course. It's out the door and to the left, you cant miss it," Gabriella replied.

"Thanks," Leila replied and walked out.

"Sooo…" Ashley started, as Gabriella put in the movie and Gabriella looked at her suspiciously, knowing that tone, "How was Aspen?"

"Good," Gabriella replied, not looking at her.

"That's it? Good?" Ashley replied.

"Yeah, what else do you want me to say?"

"I want details!" Ashley exclaimed and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Did you guys go farther?"

"Ash!" Gabriella exclaimed embarrassed.

"Oh Gabs don't be embarrassed and just tell me!"

"It's none of your business!" Gabriella exclaimed sitting on the couch.

"So you did!" Ashley exclaimed and Gabriella groaned. "How far?"

"Ash…" Gabriella whined.

"Did he go down on you?" Ashley asked and Gabriella turned bright red. "Oh my god he did! How was it?!"

"I'm not telling you!" Gabriella exclaimed and Ashley squealed.

"Isnt it sooo much better than being fingered," Ashley said.

"Ashley!" Gabriella exclaimed, now red as a tomato.

"Oh admit it!" she exclaimed.

"Fine! It is!" Gabriella exclaimed frustrated and Ashley squealed again.

"Jesus Ash, what are you squealing about now?" Brett asked as he Troy, Jake and Leila walked in. The three boys each had a bowl of popcorn and drinks in their hands. Gabriella gave her a look.

"Nothing," she smiled.

"Whatever," Brett replied and they laughed. Troy sat down on the couch in the back and nodded his head back, signaling Gabriella to come back there. She smiled and got up and sat next to him on the couch. Brett rolled his eyes.

"You two be good back there," Brett said.

"You four be good up there," Troy shot back, draping his arm around Gabriella.

"I cant promise anything. You know how me and Brett get in dark places," Jake joked and they all laughed.

"Oh so that was you moaning in the film session?" Troy joked back.

"Well Brett is very talented," Jake replied, pretending to be serious.

"Thank you," Brett replied.

"Just speaking the truth," Jake joked. They laughed as Troy turned off the lights with the remote control and started the movie. Brett and Leila were cuddled up to one another on one side of the couch and Ashley and Leila on the other.

"Brett that better be your hand," Jake said all of a sudden and they all laughed.

--

"Hey honey," Robert said walking into the house.

"Hi. How was the store?" she asked after he kissed her cheek.

"Fine. I saw a few cars outside, who's here?"

"Brett, Leila, Ashley, and Jake," she replied and he nodded.

"Where are they?"

"Watching a movie in the theater," she replied. Robert nodded then froze.

"They're what?!"

"Is that a problem," she replied looking at him confused.

"Three teenage couples in a dark theater watching a movie that they have without a doubt seen before, of course not," he shot back sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Robert, they're good kids," she replied.

"I know. But they are also in high school and I know for a fact that none of them are paying attention to the movie," he replied.

"Robert, just let them be. You go in there and you will just embarrass them and piss Gabriella off," Maria said.

"But…" he protested.

"No. Trust me Robert. Leave them alone," she said sternly.

"Fine," he groaned.

OVER AN HOUR LATER

"How long do you think it will take them to realize the movie is over," Ashley whispered to Leila, Brett, and Jake, referring to the couple on the back couch who were under a blanket.

"They never will," Jake replied, getting off the couch.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Ashley whispered loudly. He didn't respond as he crept up to the back couch. The other three tried not to laugh as they watched him approach the couple.

"Gabriella Montez what do you think you're doing!" he exclaimed in a stern deep voice and Troy and Gabriella sprang apart. The four laughed at the frightened look on Troy and Gabriella's faces.

"Jesus Jake I thought you were my Dad," Gabriella said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was the point. Did you guys have fun?" he smirked.

"Last time I checked you missed most of the movie too," Troy shot back.

"Yeah? You're eyes were actually focused on something else besides Gabs tonight, wow Troy I'm shocked," he replied and Troy glared at him. Just then Gabriella turned on the lights. "Pink lip gloss is a great look for you Troy."

"Fuck you," he replied, wiping his lips. He looked at Jake again and smirked.

"What?"

"You're shirt's on backwards." Everyone laughed as he and Ashley turned red and he reluctantly fixed his shirt. He rolled his eyes and went back and sat down on the couch with Ashley.

"So guess what? I talked to my sis who is 21, and she is going to hook us up with so much alcohol for my party," Ashley said.

"Sweet!" Brett exclaimed.

"You guys are coming right?" Ashley asked Troy and Gabriella.

"Of course," Gabriella smiled. "When is it?"

"The Friday before school starts," Ashley replied.

"Ok."

"I was thinking everyone could sleepover afterwards," Ashley added.

"Then we are definitely in," Troy said with a smug smile as they laughed and Gabriella blushed.

"This is going to be amazing, Ashley throws the best parties," Leila said to Troy and Gabriella.

"That doesn't surprise me," Gabriella replied.

"Oh shut up! It is the party before league play starts for all winter sports which means the last time we can drink!" Ashley exclaimed and Gabriella just laughed.

"Finally we will get some real alone time," Troy said in Gabriella's ear and she giggled.

"I can't wait."

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Shar," Gabriella said answering her phone.

"OH MY GOD! I have the best news ever!!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What's that," Gabriella asked, laughing.

"Guess who's throwing the party of the year the Friday before school?!"

"Umm A…" Gabriella started.

"ME!" Sharpay exclaimed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Who is Gabriella gonna choose? Her friends or her boyfriend? And how will Troy feel about all of this?**

**I tried not to make the East/West confrontation part cliche, I hope it worked. As for Drake, I dont know if he will be coming back, it was just getting a little more into Gabriella's past, and so we can understand her more. I know not that much happened, but it was kinda needed. **


	30. Choices

CHAPTER 30: CHOICES

**CHAPTER 30: CHOICES**

Gabriella's jaw hit the floor. Ashley and Sharpay were having parties on the same night. She was absolutely speechless.

"Gabi? Gabi?" Sharpay said confused by her friends silence.

"Sorry Shar, I'm here," Gabriella covered up.

"Isnt that exciting!" Sharpay exclaimed. "And everyone can sleep over after! And of course Troy is invited too!"

"Yeah," Gabriella lied, trying to sound happy. "I've gotta go Shar. Talk to you later." Before Sharpay could say anything else she hung up the phone. She sighed and leaned back onto her bed. She had become so close with Ashley over the past two months and not to mention Troy was going to that party, but she had been friends with Sharpay and the others for forever. Troy and the boys had also become very close with the boys. She sighed and got up from her bed and made her way to Troy's room.

"Hey," he smiled as she walked in, looking up from his computer.

"We have a problem," she said annoyed as she made his way to his bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused as she sat on his bed and he removed his laptop from his lap and put it on his bedside table.

"Sharpay is having a party the same night as Ashley," she replied.

"North kids go to parties," he asked confused and she gave him a look, which he returned.

"Not usually, which is why this one is a big deal," she replied.

"Well, you think she will be pissed when you tell her you cant go," he asked and she looked at him confused.

"Who said I'm not going?" she asked.

"Well you already told Ashley you would go to hers," Troy replied.

"I know, but it's not only about Sharpay. The whole gang is gonna be there and they are all sleeping over. What will they think if I choose my new friends and boyfriend over them, my best friends since like ever," she said.

"Well if they are good friends I think they will understand. There is no reason you cant be friends with two groups of people," he replied.

"Why cant you come to the North party?" she asked.

"We both know I have to be at Ashley's," he replied.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Look, you want to go to Sharpay's fine," he replied a little annoyed, walking to his desk and not looking at her. "But besides the fact that my life is going to be basketball for the next few months, I would really like to spend some time with you. It's important to me that you be there, but if you're not, I'll get over it." She sighed and thought for a second. He was right, and she knew it. She wanted to spend time alone with him too, and she knew that there wouldn't be many opportunities over the next few months.

"Fine, I'll go to Ashley's," she sighed and he smiled.

"You're the best," he smiled kissing her forehead. She smiled back before leaving the room. She walked back to her bedroom and saw that she had a text message from Sharpay, telling her to come over to her house to start planning. She sighed and closed her phone, knowing she would have to tell them sometime and that it was better to do it sooner than later. She told her parents she was going to Sharpay's and made her way over there. As soon as she got there she was greeted by Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. They went to the living room to start planning, while Gabriella's heart was pounding through her chest.

"Ok so first…" Sharpay started.

"Wait, Shar, before you start, I have to tell you guys something," Gabriella interrupted nervously and they looked at her confused.

"What?" Taylor asked in a worried tone.

"I cant come to the party," she replied, just as nervous.

"What?! Why?" Sharpay asked defensively and Gabriella tensed up.

"Did your parents say no?" Taylor asked and she shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Kelsi asked and Gabriella took a deep breath.

"There is an East party that I already said I'd go to," she replied reluctantly.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked in shock.

"I'm so sorry Shar, it's just I already said I'd go and it's for the basketball team and it is really important to Troy that I be there," Gabriella defended.

"Well it's really important to me that you be at my party," Sharpay shot back.

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "But there will be others and…"

"No there wont! There are never parties at North. There are parties at East every weekend," Sharpay replied.

"Shar…" Taylor said, trying to calm down her friend.

"You don't understand Shar! The season is about to start which means there wont be any parties and I wont see my boyfriend!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You live with him!" Sharpay shot back.

"I know, but I wont be able to spend any type of quality time with him. You know how my Dad is," Gabriella defended.

"So you're pretty much choosing your boyfriend of less than two months over your best friends of like 10 years," Sharpay exclaimed.

"You've chosen Zeke over us many times!" Gabriella yelled.

"No I hav…"

"Yes you have Shar," Kelsi said.

"It's different!" Sharpay shot back.

"How?" Gabriella asked.

"Those were like movies and shopping trips, things we can do any day. This is a one time event! Not to mention the event of the year," Sharpay defended.

"Shar," Gabriella said lowering her voice. "I see you everyday for over 8 hours. It's not like we don't spend any time together."

"Whatever," Sharpay growled. "Go to your stupid East party."

"Shar…" Gabriella protested.

"Just go Gabi," she replied. Gabriella sighed and stood up, before leaving the living room and Taylor chased after her.

"Gabs," Taylor said and she turned around. "You know how Sharpay is." Gabriella just nodded. "But I understand." Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Thanks Tay," she smiled. They hugged and Gabriella left.

--

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella walked right past Troy and directly into her room. Without saying anything Troy followed her in.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Well bad news, Sharpay's pissed as hell, good news, Taylor and Kelsi aren't," she replied not facing him. He sighed and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry babe," he said sincerely and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "I promise you it will work out." She just nodded. "And I also promise that I will make sure you have the best time possible." She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she informed him.

"Ok," he replied before kissing her forehead and walking out. He went back to his room and flopped on his bed. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through it until he found the name he wanted and pressed send.

"Hello," the female voice answered.

"Sharpay. It's Troy," he said into the phone.

"Did Gabriella tell you to do this?" she asked coldly.

"No, actually, but she did tell me that you were pretty pissed at her," he replied and she sighed. "Look Sharpay, I know you wanted her there, but you cant be mad at her."

"She chose her boyfriend over her best friends," she replied annoyed.

"Which is the last thing she wanted to do. But I convinced her to come to the East party, because it really is important to me. I really need to be with her that night," he replied seriously.

"Why's that?" she shot back.

"Cause I'm gonna tell her I love her."

**Hahah! Cliffy! Please Review! Sorry it took a while to update, but it's finals right now. I think after the next chapter I am going to skip ahead in time to when they are seniors, and Troy is captain and Robert is pressuring the two about colleges. Updates will be coming faster when it is summer break. I'm also having surgery May 16th, and I will be in bed for like a week and a half so I am going to be doing a lot of update. Also, I have a new story, it is called Never Expected This and you should all check it out, it's original and gonna be really good. It is kinda the other idea I mentioned in It Could Never Happen. **


	31. Something More

OMG, I'm soo sorry it's taken me so long, for some reason I've had trouble writing this chapter, but here it is, I hope you lik

**OMG, I'm soo sorry it's taken me so long, for some reason I've had trouble writing this chapter, but here it is, I hope you like it! **

**CHAPTER 31: SOMETHING MORE**

"WHAT?!" Sharpay exclaimed through the phone.

"I'm gonna…" Troy started.

"I heard you!" Sharpay shot back, and he jumped. "You are going to tell her you LOVE her at a party with a bunch of drunken teenagers!" He rolled his eyes at her tone.

"No Shar, I'm gonna tell her before, but I rather not spend the night away from her after I tell her," he replied and she sighed.

"Ok," she gave in and he smiled.

"Thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome. I cant believe you are going to tell her you love her! I had no idea!" she squealed.

"Yeah, well I do, and I would really appreciate it if you kept it to yourself," he replied.

"No prob!" she exclaimed in a cheery tone.

"And could you do me a favor and apologize for getting so mad at her," he asked and she sighed. "Please."

"Fine," she gave in and he smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So how are you gonna do it?" she asked in anticipation.

"I'm sure Gabi will fill you in on all the details after Friday night," he replied.

"But Troyyyy," she whined.

"Goodbye Sharpay," he smirked before hanging up the phone. He laughed and shook his head before getting up and grabbing a basketball. He walked over to Robert's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Robert called and Troy walked in.

"Hey Dad, wanna shoot around," he asked, spinning the basketball in between his hands.

"Sure," he replied, getting up and they both walked outside.

"So what's this I hear about Ashley's party on Friday," Robert asked as Troy took a shot that went in and Robert got the rebound.

"What do you wanna know? It's a party," he replied as Robert passed him the ball.

"Is there going to be adult supervision?" Robert asked.

"Ashley's older sister's gonna be there," Troy replied and Robert rolled his eyes.

"Rebecca Nelson is not supervision," Robert replied.

"Why not? She's like 24," Troy defended.

"Troy she practically set a school record for being caught in the boys dorms after hours."

"Well…that doesn't mean she's irresponsible. That just means she's a slut. Plus, that was like, what, six years ago. She's probably changed since then," Troy reasoned.

"Troy…"

"Come on…" he whined. "It's our last Friday before schools starts." He looked at Troy's pleading face and sighed.

"Fine," he groaned and Troy smiled successfully.

FRIDAY NIGHT

"Why wont you tell me where we're going?!" Gabriella whined as she sat in the front seat of Troy's Land Rover.

"Cause," he laughed and she pouted. "Sorry babe. Not gonna work this time." He just laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to be upset. About 15 minutes later they arrived at a little spot where you could see all of Albuquerque.

"Troy! This is gorgeous! How did you find out about this," she asked.

"I have my sources," he smiled and she giggled. They got out of the car and he opened up his trunk. He put the back seats down and helped her up so she could sit in the back.

"Thank you," she said as he handed her his famous PB&J sandwich.

"You're very welcome," he replied. They made small talk as they watched the sunset and Gabriella couldn't help but notice that Troy started to get more and more nervous as time went on.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked. "You seem nervous or something." He sighed and put his drink down before turning to her and taking her hand in his. "What's going on?"

"Well I don't really know how to say this but I'm going to do the best I can…"

"Is everything okay?" she asked worried.

"Of course," he smiled. "I just need to tell you something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well…um…you know the first night we got together, how I didn't know what it was like to be affectionate…" he started and she nodded. "Well that isnt the only thing I didn't know about. I…I didn't know what it was like to love someone…until you." Her jaw dropped and tears welled up in her eyes. "You don't have to say it back or say anything for that matter, but I want you to know that I love you." Before he knew it she crashed her lips onto his. She gave him a passionate kiss that he immediately returned. When in need of oxygen, they finally pulled away.

"I love you too," she replied, looking into his eyes and his heart began to pound through his chest as he heard the words come out of her mouth. A wide smile came across his face before pressing his lips against hers again.

AN HOUR LATER

Ashley turned around and gave Gabriella a confused look when she saw the smile on her face as Gabriella walked into Ashley's room where she and Leila were getting ready for the party.

"Did you just have sex?" Ashley asked confused.

"No. Better," Gabriella smiled. Ashley and Leila gave each other a confused look as to say 'what's better than sex', before looking back at Gabriella. "Troy told me he loved me!" Both girls jaws hit the floor.

"He…he what?" Ashley asked in shock.

"He said it!!" Gabriella squealed.

"Oh my god," Ashley said in shock.

"I know!" Gabriella squealed again.

DOWNSTAIRS

Brett, Greg, and Jake all looked at each other confused as Troy walked into the room that was going to be a makeshift bar with the same big smile that graced Gabriella's face.

"Did you have sex?" Jake asked.

"No better," Troy smiled.

"Is there such a thing?" Brett asked confused.

"I told Gabriella I love her," he smiled. Brett's jaw dropped, Jake choked on the chip he was eating, and Greg had to withhold himself from spitting out his drink.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right," Greg said in shock.

"I told Gabi I love her," Troy repeated.

"Did she say it back?" Brett asked.

"Yeah," Troy replied with the same big smile.

"Wait, wait, wait, since when were you in love with her, and why didn't you tell us?" Jake asked.

"I realized it a few weeks ago, and I dunno, I just wanted to keep it to myself I guess," he replied.

"Well…umm…congrats then…I guess," Jake replied a little weirded out, considering East High basketball players rarely fell in love. All of them couldn't help but laugh.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The party was in full swing and Ashley's house was filled with drunk East High students. Currently Troy was sitting on a couch with Gabriella straddling him and they were in a heated make out session. He moved his lips to her neck and she let out a pleasurable sigh.

"I love you…I love you…I love you," he said between kisses and she giggled.

"You just cant stop saying it," she smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I cant help myself," he smiled back before she kissed him again.

"Let's go upstairs," Gabriella mumbled through the kiss and he couldn't help but smile. He led her upstairs to the room that had been designated as theirs earlier in the night and as soon as they walked in their lips crashed against one another's.

"Troy…" she said in between a kiss.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm ready." He pulled away and looked at her in shock.

"Ella…are you sure?" he asked and she smiled and nodded. "You don't want it to be in a more romantic place then Ashley's guest room?"

"No, I want to do this now," she replied.

"Baby, you've been drinking and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just because of the whole I love you thing and…" Troy protested but she cut him off with her lips.

"I don't need candles and flower petals," she replied pulling away. "All I want is you." He couldn't help but smile.

"Only if you're completely 100 percent positive you want to," he said.

"I am," she smiled.

"Ok then," he smiled back before kissing her again.

**Please Review!! I know I said in the last chapter there was going to be a time jump after this one but I'm gonna wait a few more chapters cause I wanna cover a few things about this basketball season and stuff. Anyways, I hope you liked it!!**


	32. Great and Not So Great

**CHAPTER 32: GREAT AND NOT SO GREAT**

THE NEXT MORNING

Troy woke up to the New Mexico sunlight and smiled as he saw his naked girlfriend draped across his bare chest. He thought about how amazing the previous night had been. He had no idea how different it was having sex with someone you loved was. He stared at her, always loving to watch her sleep until her eyes opened and he saw the big brown orbs that had made his knees weak more times than one.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Good. Sore," she replied and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, it will go away," he replied and she nodded. He bent down and kissed her lightly, however she had a different idea and decided to deepen the kiss. After a heavy make out session they got dressed and went downstairs. They walked hand in hand into Ashley's kitchen and immediately caught sight of 5 very hung over teenagers. The five looked up at Gabriella and Troy as they walked into the room and looked at them weirdly.

"Ok you guys definitely had sex," Jake said and Ashley, Brett, Greg, and Leila couldn't help but laugh even though they all felt like they were going to throw up as Troy and Gabriella turned bright red.

"We didn't…" Troy started to protest.

"Shut the fuck up and just tell us how it was," Ashley said annoyed.

"Considering the sounds I heard coming from the guest room I think that question has already been answered," Brett added and Troy glared at him as Gabriella looked down embarrassed.

"It's okay Gabs, we've all done it," Ashley said, trying to make Gabriella less embarrassed.

"Yeah, a few of us more than others," Greg said looking at Ashley, who glared at him, making them all laugh, "but she's right. And plus, don't worry you guys weren't as bad as these two." Everybody laugh as Brett and Leila glared at him.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Wow, Troy Bolton?! Is it really you?" Gabriella teased as he walked into her room. The past few weeks they had hardly seen each other, due to Troy's intense training. Robert had been working very hard, but not like he had before. He still had to practice at home, but he wasn't running at 5:30 in the morning. Troy also knew that Robert was working him hard because he wanted him to be the best, not because he was mad at him.

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled. Even though he knew she was joking around, he still felt really bad. "I've been a bad boyfriend these past couple weeks." She sat on her knees at the edge of the bed, where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, don't say that. You know I understand. You have a lot going on right now," she said in a comforting tone and he nodded.

"I know. I still feel bad," he replied in a sad tone.

"Well don't. It's not your fault," she said in a supportive tone and he nodded.

"So are you coming to the game on Friday?" he asked, wanting to change the topic and she pretended to think for a second.

"Actually I was going to catch up on some reading, I desperately need a manicure as well," she joked and he laughed.

"Ok stupid question," he laughed.

"Yeah," she laughed back.

"But I was wondering…" he started, giving her his award winning smile, "if you would wear my jersey." A wide smile came a cross her face. Not being able to control herself, she squealed and hugged him tight. He laughed and hugged her back. "So that's a yes?" She smiled and nodded. "Good. I can't wait to see you in it."

"I cant wait to wear it."

"However," he said and she looked at him confused as he moved his mouth to her ear. "I might get a little distracted, cause I have the feeling as soon as I see you in it I will feel the need to rip it off of you and take you right then and there." A slight blush crept upon her face before she moved her lips down to his ear.

"That's what after parties are for," she replied seductively and he smiled widely. Before he could respond he was interrupted.

"Troy…" Robert called and Gabriella and Troy simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Duty calls," Troy sighed and Gabriella nodded, before giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," he smiled back, before kissing her forehead. She giggled and smiled as he left the room. She returned to her homework, and being the smart girl she was, finished it in an hour. She walked over to her balcony and looked to see her Dad and Troy playing basketball. She smiled and walked outside and grabbed a basketball before walking over to the court. Without saying anything she went to the free throw line and took a shot, air-balling it. Troy and Robert couldn't help but laugh.

"You'd think she would at least know how to shoot the ball," Troy said to Robert, referring to her bad form.

"I tried Troy, I tried hard," he sighed and Troy laughed as Gabriella pouted.

"Aww Ella it's okay we still love you," Troy said. Robert laughed and Gabriella continued to pout.

"At least I can dribble!" she exclaimed and they laughed again.

"Ok, let's see it," Troy said before passing her the ball. They laughed as she fumbled with the ball before taking control of it. She began to dribble the ball and they laughed as she did it pretty terribly.

"Oh god, Gabi's playing basketball," they heard a male voice say and turned to see Chad walk into the backyard through the side door. Troy laughed and Gabriella shot him a death glare.

"By all means Chad, come on in," Robert said sarcastically.

"Thanks Robert," Chad replied as Troy and Gabriella laughed while Robert rolled his eyes.

"So what's up man?" Troy asked.

"Just wanted to know if you were up for some one on one," Chad asked and Troy looked at Robert for permission.

"We still have an hour of training left," Robert said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"One-on-one counts as training," Troy protested and Robert sighed.

"Fine," Robert gave in.

"Thanks!" Troy and Chad replied in unison.

"Oh Gabi, I forgot to tell you, Taylor is here," Chad said and they shook their heads, knowing that only Chad would forget that.

"What am I supposed to do?" Robert asked after Gabriella ran back into the house.

"Go to the market and pick up the dry cleaning," a voice said and they turned to see Maria standing on the porch. Robert shot Troy and Chad a glare and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Now we know where Gabriella gets it from," Chad said.

"What does that mean," Troy asked.

"The ability to wrap a guy around her finger," Chad replied.

"Yep," Robert sighed before retreating back to the house.

"Are you calling me whipped?" Troy asked.

"That's exactly what I'm calling you," Chad replied.

"This coming from the guy who follows his girlfriend around like a lost puppy," Troy shot back.

"Shut up," Chad grumbled and Troy laughed.

"Come on, first to 21," Troy said. He passed the ball to Chad who started off the game by making a lay-up. They played for another half an hour, with Troy winning by two. A little worn out, they decided to just casually shoot around.

"So how's everything with Gabs since…you know," Chad asked.

"Ok," Troy replied taking a shot.

"Just okay?" Chad asked confused while rebounding the shot Troy just hit.

"Well I haven't been able to spend that much time with her, which sucks but at least it isnt permanent and she understands," Troy replied and Chad nodded, understanding.

"Have you done it since the party," Chad asked.

"A few times," Troy replied.

"How was it?" Chad asked.

"Great. Just as if not more amazing as the first time," Troy replied.

"Dude you sound like a girl," Chad said and Troy glared at him, which made him chuckled. "Is it still emotional?"

"Yeah, she's not ready for things to get…" Troy stopped looking for the right word.

"Kinky?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, but I'm cool with that," Troy replied and Chad nodded.

"Well as long as you're not pushing her to do stuff," Chad said.

"No dude. Of course not."

Meanwhile…

"Guess what?" Gabriella said to Taylor with a big smile on her face.

"What?" Taylor asked back.

"Troy asked me to wear his jersey to the game on Friday!" she exclaimed excited.

"Wow, that's a shocker," Taylor exclaimed sarcastically.

"Taylor! I thought you would be excited for me!" Gabriella exclaimed in a high-pitched tone and Taylor laughed.

"I'm just kidding! I am excited for you Gabs," she replied and Gabriella smiled. "But are you really surprised, I mean he did tell you he loves you and you slept together."

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"Speaking of that, has anything happened since that night?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Have you slept together since?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"Not as many times as I would like," she finished.

"Gabi!" Taylor exclaimed in shock at the fact that her best friend who had always been the good-girl had just said that.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I cant believe you just said that! You sound like…Sharpay!" Taylor exclaimed and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think I'm going to be at that point any time soon, I mean it's only been a few times," Gabriella replied and Taylor nodded.

"Well has it been as good as you said the first time was," Taylor asked and Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Better."

THAT NIGHT

Gabriella hugged the teddy bear Troy gave her for their two-month anniversary to her chest as she tried to go to sleep. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting to thoughts of her boyfriend. Suddenly the door quietly opened and she turned to see the guy she had been thinking about a mere two seconds ago walk into her room.

"Hey," she said quietly with a smile on her face.

"Hey," he replied in the same tone and smiled back as he walked to her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Spending time with my girlfriend," he replied, climbing into her bed and she smiled widely.

"And how are you planning to spend this time with your fabulous girlfriend," she asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Well," he replied, placing his hand on her hip and rubbing it lightly with his thumb. "It's your decision."

"What are my options?"

"Talking, cuddling, or…" he said seductively and she smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I'll take option 3," she said and he smiled widely, happy that she had chosen that option. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay," he replied, before capturing her lips with his.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"As much as I don't want to say this I think I better get back to my room," Troy said to his girlfriend who was draped across his chest as he ran his fingers up and down her bare back. Gabriella moaned and held his bare body tighter and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You know if I could stay here all night I would." Gabriella nodded into his chest.

"Can you wait to I go to sleep?" she asked looking up at him. He looked into her deep brown eyes and knew he couldn't say no.

"Of course," he replied and she smiled before snuggling into him again.

"I love you," she said into his chest.

"I love you too," he replied and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and he couldn't help but stare at her as she fell asleep on his chest. Although he wanted to stare at her for a little longer, he knew he had to get back into his room. He slowly picked her up off of him and placed her down onto the bed. He got out of the bed and put on his boxers and shirt. As quietly as possible he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as he turned around his eyes widened.

"You are soooo grounded."

**Please Review!! I'm sure you all know who it is! **


	33. Perfect

CHAPTER 33: PERFECT

**CHAPTER 33: PERFECT**

"I…I…" Troy stuttered and Robert raised his eyebrows. "We were talking."

"Sure you were," Robert smirked.

"I swear," Troy protested.

"Ok, then why don't you tell me about this fascinating conversation that was taking place at 2 o clock in the morning."

"Umm…basketball! We were talking about basketball," Troy lied and Robert rolled his eyes.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Now go to your room…and stay there," Robert ordered.

"Yes sir," Troy mumbled before trudging back into his room. As he walked past Robert he felt a hand whack the back of his head.

"Ow!" Troy exclaimed but continued to walk into his room. Robert couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head as Troy shut the door behind him.

THE NEXT MORNING

Troy walked into the kitchen to see Robert, Maria, and Gabriella.

"Ahh! Troy! So nice of you to grace us with your presence," Robert said with a cheeky smile and Troy groaned while Maria and Gabriella looked at Robert confused. "Oh I forgot to tell you. I woke up last night and got thirsty and guess who I saw walking out of your room at 2 o clock in the morning?" Gabriella froze and turned bright red which made Robert smirk and Maria couldn't help but raise her eyebrows, amused. Gabriella then looked at Troy in shock and he nodded.

"We were talking!" Gabriella said quickly.

"Yeah? About what?" Robert asked amused.

"School!" she exclaimed and Troy sighed.

"Really? Because Troy over hear told me you guys were talking about basketball," Robert smirked and it was then Gabriella's turn to let out a defeated sigh. Robert then put on a serious face. "You know what this means?" Gabriella and Troy nodded. "No going out with your friends for a week and considering I cant stop you guys from hanging out with each other, no dates for three weeks. Oh and if I catch you two again say goodbye to your cars."

"But Dad…" they whined in unison.

"Sorry guys," he replied.

"Mom, a little help here?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry honey, I gotta stick with your Dad here. You know the rules and you broke them," Maria replied and they both sighed.

"Now go upstairs and get ready or else you guys will be late," Robert said and they nodded before leaving the kitchen.

"This sucks," Gabriella pouted as they walked up the stairs.

"I know, but at least we are grounded together," he replied.

"Yeah but no dates for three weeks!" she exclaimed, turning to him when they reached the top of the stairs. "We hardly see each other as it is!"

"I know baby," he said sadly, "but I promise we will find away to spend some time together. Alone." She just nodded and he kissed her forehead. He then lifted up her chin with his finger and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you," he said sincerely and she gave him a weak smile.

"I love you too." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before they retreated to their respective bedrooms.

--

Troy sighed as he sat down where Brett, Jake, Mike, Jeff, Greg, and a few other guys on the basketball team were sitting during lunch.

"What's your problem?" Jake asked confused.

"Bad day," he said annoyed.

"Wanna elaborate?" Brett asked.

"Well I have a 3 page paper due tomorrow which I will have no time to do because after practice here I have practice at home, 20 math problems, a worksheet in chem, oh and did I mention I'm grounded?" he replied pissed off.

"Ouch. That sucks. What happened," Greg asked.

"Coach saw me walking out of Gabriella's room" he replied and they looked at him confused as if saying 'what is the big deal', "at 2 o clock in the morning." They all looked at him before they burst out laughing and he glared at all of them. "It's not funny!"

"No it's really funny," Jake said through laughter and Troy glared at him individually.

"Come on man, your girlfriend's dad caught you walking out of his daughter's room in the middle of the night," Greg said through laughter.

"And technically your dad caught his son walking out of his girlfriend's room," Jeff added and they continued to laugh as Troy groaned.

"Okay, okay," Brett said calming down, "what's your punishment?"

"No hanging out with friends for a week and no dates for three," he replied even more annoyed.

"Damn that sucks," Greg replied.

"Sure does," Troy grumbled.

AT NORTH HIGH

"So is your Dad gonna let you go to the game," Sharpay asked after Gabriella told she, Taylor, and Kelsi about the grounding.

"Probably, I mean it is important to him that I am there," Gabriella replied and the girls nodded.

"Well that's good, at least you wont miss out on wearing Troy's jersey," Taylor replied and Gabriella couldn't help but smile widely. Before she could reply she was cut off.

"WHAT?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Sharpay. Volume," Kelsi winced and Sharpay shot her a death glare.

"He asked you to wear his jersey?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked looking at Gabriella like she was crazy.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind," Gabriella defended.

"How does something like that slip your mind?" Kelsi asked confused.

"I am wondering the exact same thing!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, it might have something to do with the fact that my Dad caught my boyfriend leaving my room at 2 o' clock in the morning," Gabriella shot back.

"Whatever," Sharpay sighed. "But I cant believe he asked you to wear his jersey! Are you so excited?" The girls couldn't help but laugh at how fast Sharpay's tone changed from annoyed to excited.

"Yeah," she smiled.

FRIDAY

"You ready man?" Brett asked as Troy tied up the shoes he had received for Christmas from Robert in preparation for their first home game.

"I think so," Troy replied with as much confidence as possible.

"Don't worry man, you'll do great," Brett replied in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks," Troy smiled. Just then Robert came into the locker room and gave them their pre game speech. When he finished the boys all got up and did their cheer before walking out of the locker room full of energy. As soon as they were about to enter the gym Troy heard his name and he turned around to see Robert standing there.

"What's up coach?" he asked.

"I know I work you pretty hard and I do that as your coach, but as your father I just wanted to say…have fun out there," Robert said sincerely and Troy smiled.

"Thanks…Dad," he smiled.

"Now go get 'em," Robert said. Troy nodded and ran out to the court. He looked around in awe at the sea of red surrounding every side of the court. He had never seen anything like it, so many people cheering, screaming, waving signs, etc. He looked to his right and a wider smile graced his face. Sitting in the front row was Gabriella, clad in his jersey. On one side of her was Ashley, who was next to Leila, and on the other side was Taylor and the rest of the North High crew. In the row above them sat Maria. He then looked in front of him to see his teammates and behind him to see Robert walking in. He was doing what he loved to do most with some of his best friends, and his other best friends, were cheering him on, along with his girlfriend and the two people he now referred to as 'Mom and Dad'. At that moment, even though he was grounded, hardly had any time to have an actual life, everything was perfect.

**Sorry it's been a while and I know it is kinda short but I thought something was better than nothing. I hope you like it! Please review! If I got to 900 after this chapter I would be ecstatic!**


	34. Not Us

**CHAPTER 34: NOT US**

SIX MONTHS LATER

"So what time did Troy leave?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as they walked through the mall with Taylor and Kelsi.

"Eight this morning," she mumbled.

"Oh come on Gabs, I know it's gonna be tough, but its not like you are going to be alone, you know you have us," Taylor said in an encouraging tone.

"I know," she replied sadly, "but it's not the same. Especially because I live with him. I mean I'm used to being able to see him whenever I want, now I can't see him for an entire month." The girls couldn't help but nod, understanding where their friend was coming from.

Troy had left that morning for Las Vegas, to attend one of Nike's summer basketball camps. It was obviously Robert's doing, and even though Troy didn't want to be away from Gabriella for the entire month of August, he was excited to go. It was one of the best in the country, the best coaches and the best players. Most importantly, it was the best place to get noticed by colleges, for scouts from every Division 1 School in the country were there. Troy had really succeeded at East High, leading them to win the championships, in which he was the MVP of the game, and then onto state. They lost in the state semi-finals, but were not bitter for it was the farthest the team had gone in a long time, and no player on the opposing team was smaller than 6'3". Gabriella never missed a home game, of course wearing his jersey to every one, and would try to go to as many away games as she could. She, Ashley, and Leila tried to go to a tournament in Santa Fe, but Robert quickly vetoed that, knowing that the chance of three of his starting players getting a good night sleep with the three girls in the same hotel was slim to none. Gabriella knew that going to the basketball camp was a great thing for Troy, so she told him to go and not worry about her, even though she would miss him like crazy. They had been going strong since they got together in Miami eight months prior. They got through basketball season easily, for Robert wasn't making Troy practice as hard at home, for he didn't want to wear him out. No matter how much Troy loved to play, part of him was happy when it was over for he could be a much better boyfriend. Robert finally cooled down, and although it took him a while, he no longer worried about things like leaving them alone in the house together. Maria and Robert had become so used to the relationship that Gabriella and Troy could be more affectionate with their parents around without it being weird. Robert had no idea the two were sleeping together and they didn't plan on informing him anytime soon. Maria however had found out after finding birth control pills in one of Gabriella's drawers. Fortunately, the only thing she was upset about is the fact that Gabriella didn't come to her for the pills. Quite frankly, she wasn't surprised at all and was happy that they were being safe. Knowing very well how Robert would react to the fact that his little girl was having sex, she didn't argue when Gabriella asked her not to tell him. They all found it funny that Robert was so oblivious, but were happy about it at the same time. In Troy and Gabriella's eyes, they felt that he didn't need to know how much lovin' was going on in his house as soon as he stepped out the door or went to sleep. Gabriella, being the good girl that she is, wouldn't admit to the fact that with Troy being away for the month she was going to end up very frustrated, and knew that he was going to be to. One of the reasons why she was ecstatic when she found out that there were no girls attending this camp.

ONE MONTH EARLIER

"So you excited about camp?" Gabriella asked Troy as she cuddled up to him on his bed. Robert had just informed him a few hours prior that he would be attending.

"Yeah, like all of the best college players went to Nike basketball camps," Troy replied happily. Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded. Seeing her weak smile, he gave her a look.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby," he said and she looked at him in shock.

"How…how did you know?" she asked confused.

"It might have something to do with the fact that I've been your boyfriend for seven months," he replied and she couldn't help but chuckle, looking down a little embarrassed. Her laughter ceased and she looked back up at him.

"Seven months where we haven't been apart for more than two days," she said looking into his eyes and he sighed.

"I know baby," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And it will be hard but I know we can do it." She nodded and he kissed her forehead. She snuggled back into him and looked back at the TV, although she wasn't paying attention.

"Troy…" she said a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Are there girls at this camp?" she asked and he couldn't help but laugh and she sat up and looked at him. "I'm serious."

"Is that what you're worried about?" he laughed.

"No…but…I mean you could get frustrated and…" she explained and he chuckled before cupping her face with his hands.

"Baby, that is the last thing you should ever worry about," he said looking into her eyes. He couldn't help but smile, finding it kinda cute. She just nodded. "But no there are no girls at the camp and even if there were I promise you nothing would ever happen. Okay?"

"Okay," she repeated and couldn't help but smile a little. He gave her a soft kiss before pulling her into his arms.

PRESENT TIME

"I know it sucks Gab, which is why we are about to do some serious cash therapy!" Sharpay exclaimed and the girls couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay," Gabriella replied with a small smile.

Meanwhile…

Troy walked into his room for the next month to see that he was the first one there. Being that the camp took place at the University of Las Vegas, they all stayed in UNLV dorms. It was about the same size as his dorm room at East High, but not as nice, and very bland. He put his bag down and flopped down on the bed closest to the window. He was tired from getting up so early and from the flight. He pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through his phonebook until Gabriella's number was highlighted, for he promised that he would call her as soon as he got to his room. However, the door opened as soon as he was about to press send. He turned to see an African-American guy who was about six feet tall walk in.

"Hey," the guy greeted.

"Hey," Troy said getting up and sticking out his hand, "Troy Bolton."

"Jordan Smith," he replied shaking Troy's hand.

"Nice to meet you man," Troy said.

"You too," Jordan replied. "So, point guard?"

"How did you know?" Troy chuckled.

"Too short to play anything else," Jordan replied and Troy laughed.

"What about you?" Troy asked as they both began to unpack their clothes.

"Shooting guard," he replied and Troy nodded.

"So where are you from?" Troy asked.

"LA," he replied.

"Really? Where in LA?" Troy asked interested, for he had not seen anyone from LA since he had moved to Albuquerque.

"Culver City," he replied.

"Nice, I grew up in Watts," Troy said and Jordan looked at him confused. "What?"

"No offense man, but you aint look like a guy from East LA," Jordan said, noticing his expensive Nike shoes, iPhone, etc. Troy couldn't help but chuckle, knowing Jordan was right.

"It's kinda a long story," Troy replied.

"Make it short," Jordan shot back.

"Well…" Troy started, not looking at Jordan but removing clothes from his suitcase. "I got a scholarship to play at a boarding school in Albuquerque and my coach became more of a father to me then a coach. My real parents were never really...well…parental, so he and his wife made themselves my legal guardians. I moved in with them and their daughter, who actually ended up becoming my girlfriend. They treated me like their own, and now I have a mom and dad who actually care."

"As well as an iPhone and Hyperdunks," Jordan added.

"Yeah that's just an added bonus," Troy replied and Jordan nodded.

"Well anyways, that's pretty tight, seems like you really hit the jackpot," Jordan said.

"I sure did," Troy smiled.

"Wait…so are you like dating your sister?" Jordan asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"No," Troy laughed. "They didn't adopt me."

"Oh…okay," Jordan replied, a little bit confused but let it go. "So you live with your girlfriend, that must be fun."

"It sure is," Troy replied.

"Talk about easy access," Jordan said.

"You know it," Troy replied with a knowing smile.

"Got a picture," Jordan asked. Troy picked up his iPhone and went through it before handing it to Jordan.

"Damn she just as hot if not hotter than the girls here, and they are fine," Jordan replied and Troy smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled but it quickly fell. "Wait…there are girls here?"

"Yeah," Jordan replied, looking at Troy like he was nuts.

"But I thought this was an all guys camp," Troy replied.

"It is, but Nike's girls volleyball camp is here to," Jordan replied. "And these girls, with those spandex…it's heaven."

"Dude…girlfriend," Troy said and Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Aint no harm in lookin'! Plus, I know you fuckin' that girl of yours…cause well…you'd be a fuckin idiot not to be and if you wanna go a month without sex…be my guest, but there are about 200 very willing girls here," Jordan defended.

"I think I'm good," Troy replied.

"You're loss." Troy just shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle. There was a few moments of a comfortable silence as they continued to unpack until Jordan broke it again. "Sooo…how do you think it will go over when she finds out there are girls here?" Troy stopped and sighed.

"Probably not to well," Troy replied reluctantly.

"Jealous type," Jordan asked.

"Not really. She knows I love her and would never do that to her, but her boyfriend is alone, 4 hours away with 200 girls, I mean lets be realistic now," Troy said.

"Yeah…wait did you say love?" Jordan asked in shock.

"Yeah," Troy replied like it was no big deal.

"Umm…okay then," he replied a little confused but let it go. "So, got any schools in mind?"

"I dunno, we'll see. I've always loved Duke basketball, but depends."

"Duke's pretty up there," Jordan replied.

"I know, which is why I wanna see who's interested in me," Troy replied. "And well…it's complicated."

"The girlfriend?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah," Troy sighed. "She's as smart at it gets and there aren't many schools with great basketball programs as well as great academics."

"So you want to go to school with her?"

"Yeah."

"You don't think it would take away from like the whole college experience," Jordan asked.

"I've done my fair share of partying and hooking up with random girls. As shocking as it might seem, I'm more into the girlfriend thing. Plus, if I want to get into the league, I probably won't have time to party anyways," Troy replied.

"Aspirations for Duke, the NBA, how good are you exactly?"

"Well I was MVP when my team won the championships and we got to state semi-finals," Troy replied, trying not to sound too cocky.

"Okay then," Jordan replied and Troy chuckled.

BACK IN ALBUQUERQUE

"I don't know why you are freaking out so much? There aren't even girls at this camp!" Sharpay exclaimed as the girls waited in line at Starbucks.

"I know," Gabriella sighed. Just then two girls entered the line behind them.

"So are you excited for volleyball camp?" one asked.

"Yes!" The other one exclaimed. "It's so awesome! We are staying in a UNLV dorm and the basketball players from the Nike Basketball camp are right next to us!" Gabriella froze and all four girls looked at each other blankly.

BACK AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

"Volleyball players!" Gabriella exclaimed as she paced back and forth in her room as the three other girls sat on her bed. "Have you seen what they wear?!"

"You really need to calm down Gabi. Troy loves you, he would never do that," Taylor said.

"But then why didn't he tell me?" Gabriella replied annoyed.

"Maybe he didn't know, I mean it is a completely different camp," Kelsi reasoned.

"She's right Gab," Taylor added and Gabriella sighed.

"Do you think he'll tell me?"

"No," Sharpay scoffed and they all glared at her. "What?! Why would he? He knows it would just worry you, and according to him there is no way you could find out." The girls all sighed, knowing Sharpay was right.

"I guess there is only one way to find out…" Taylor said.

"Call him," Sharpay finished. Gabriella sighed and picked up her phone. She dialed his number and put it to her ear.

"Hey baby," Troy answered.

"Hey," she replied and couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry I didn't call, I was about to but then my roommate walked in," he replied.

"It's okay. So how is it so far?" she asked.

"Good, I mean nothing has really happened. I just finished unpacking," he replied. 'Ask him' Sharpay mouthed.

"So are there any other camps there or is it just you guys?" Gabriella asked, trying not to sound like she knew.

"Umm…no just us," he replied and Gabriella's face fell and all the girls sighed.

"What about the girls volleyball camp," she shot back coldly and Troy froze.

"Ella…"

"I thought you would never lie to me Troy, turns out I was wrong," she cut him off. With that she hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry babe," Sharpay said with sympathy as tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes.

"It's going to be okay, every couple fights," Taylor said.

"Not me and Troy," she mumbled.

--

"Ella?!" Troy exclaimed into the phone but she had already hung up. He groaned and flopped down onto his bed.

"How did she know?" Jordan asked.

"I have no idea," Troy grumbled. "I should've just told her. Why did I lie?"

"It was the smart thing to do man. I mean there was no way you could've known that she knew. Plus doesn't like every couple get in fights?"

"Not us," he mumbled.

**Sorry for the wait! Please Review!!**


	35. Meant To Be

CHAPTER 35: MEANT TO BE

**CHAPTER 35: MEANT TO BE**

Troy flopped down on his bed after dinner, still stressed and upset about his fight with Gabriella. He knew he shouldn't have lied, but he truly did think it would be better for the both of them if she didn't know. Plus, what were the chances that she would actually find out? High, as Troy just learned. His thoughts were cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at the ID and it read 'Home'. He knew it wasn't Gabriella for she had her own line.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello sweetie, how are you doing?" Maria asked in her usual caring tone.

"Ok," he replied.

"You don't sound too good. Gabi was quiet at dinner as well, did you two get in a fight?" Maria asked worried.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I just did something stupid. Don't worry about it," he replied.

"Well I am sure it will work out. You and Gabi are meant to be. And you know if you need to talk I am here," Maria said and he couldn't help but smile. That was what he loved about Maria, you could talk to her about anything and she wouldn't judge you.

"I know," he replied.

"So do you start training tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, we have some kinda orientation in the morning, and then practice in the afternoon," he replied.

"Ok, well make sure you take your medicine and to tell your coach," she said in a motherly tone.

"You sent them medical forms for a reason Mom," he replied annoyed, although deep down he was happy he had a mother who cared.

"Troy…" she said sternly.

"Ok, I will make sure they know," he said.

"Thank you. Well get a good night sleep tonight."

"I will," he replied.

"Do you want to speak to Gabi," she asked. Troy thought about it and realized he had a better chance of playing tomorrow if everything with Gabriella was cleared up, plus the thought of her upset killed him.

"Yeah…just don't tell her it's me," he replied.

"Ok, good luck tomorrow," Maria said.

"Thanks," he replied. They said their goodbyes and Troy heard nothing for a few seconds until Gabriella answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey baby," he said, but not in a cheery tone.

"Don't call me that," she growled. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to worry you, not so it would be easier for me to cheat on you. You know I would never do that. I love you too much. I just didn't want you to go through this entire month worrying about what I am doing," he explained and now it was her turn to sigh.

"You still lied Troy," she replied sadly.

"I know baby, and I am so sorry for that, but you have to know that I did it because I love you," he replied softly.

"I know it just…hurts, I thought we promised we would never lie to each other," she told him, tears threatening to fall.

"I know," he sighed, "and I promise it will never happen again."

"I dunno Troy," she said. "It's been a long day. I need some time."

"Ok," he replied, even though his heart was sinking. "I love you."

"You too," she mumbled. They hung up the phone and Troy threw his head back and groaned. He had no idea how he was going to get Gabriella to forgive him. He knew that he needed to fix things fast as well. He looked out his window and saw a quad with trees and flowers. 'Flowers!' He thought. He grabbed his computer, went to Google, and typed in 'Flowers+Albuquerque'. He looked through the results until he found one that said you could order flowers online and they would be delivered the next day. He went on the site and begin to search through the different bouquets of flowers. There were so many, he had no idea which one to choose.

"Dude. Why are you looking at flowers?" Troy turned to see Jordan standing there, confused and weirded out.

"Cause my girlfriend's pissed at me," he replied, turning back to the computer.

"You are so whipped, it's sad," Jordan replied.

"Trust me. I know." Troy finally found a bouquet that he thought Gabriella would love. They had a little box where you could type a note, so he did so. He got out the credit card the Montez's had given him. He was pretty much free to use it whenever, as long as he wasn't maxing it out or anything. He typed in the number and ordered the flowers, hoping it would do the trick.

THE NEXT DAY

"Come in," Gabriella replied, responding to the knock on her door. She was presently sitting on her bed with Ashley and Sharpay. The two had become instant friends when Gabriella introduced them for they were practically the same person. They had become closer this summer for the two plus Gabriella spent practically every weekday together, considering Taylor and Kelsi had jobs, and Leila had already gone off to college for soccer training. Maria walked in to the room with a vase of flowers and the girls jaw's dropped.

"Delivery," she said with a wide smile.

"Are…are those for me," Gabriella asked in shock.

"Yep," Maria smiled, placing them on her daughter's bedside table.

"Who are they from?" she asked confused, as Ashley and Sharpay got off the bed so they could see the bouquet of pink flowers.

"Take a look," Maria replied, not being able to take a smile off her face. Slightly confused, Gabriella removed the card and opened it up. As soon as she did she couldn't help but smile.

"Are they from Troy?" Ashley asked and Gabriella nodded.

"What does the card say?" Sharpay asked in anticipation.

"Dear Ella, I hope you like the flowers. It was the best I could think of, considering I'm 4 hours away. I'm so sorry for what I did and I know it was wrong. Like I said, I did it because I love you. I hope you can forgive me. I miss you so much and I'm counting down the days until I see you again. Love, Troy," Gabriella read with a wide smile.

"Oh my god! That's soo cute!" Sharpay gushed. "And they're gorgeous too!"

"You have to forgive him Gabs!" Ashley exclaimed. Gabriella looked at her mom.

"I don't know what the fight was about but he is obviously sorry about it," Maria said and Gabriella nodded. Maria smiled and left Gabriella's room.

"They smell beautiful as well!" Sharpay said and Gabriella giggled.

"So I should call him?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes!" Sharpay and Ashley exclaimed in unison. Gabriella laughed and picked up her phone.

THAT NIGHT

Troy walked into his room and immediately collapsed onto his bed. To say training was intense would be the understatement of the century. He reached over onto the desk and grabbed his phone. He looked at it to see he had a message from Gabriella. He couldn't help but smile. He called his voicemail and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Troy it's me," he heard his girlfriend say in a sweet tone, "I just got the flowers, and well…they are absolutely beautiful…"

"Yeah who knew you had such good taste!" Troy laughed at the sound of Ashley's voice. There were butterflies in his stomach as he heard Gabriella's famous giggle.

"Anyways, yes, I forgive you. I do understand why you did it. Well, I miss you sooo much, and once again the flowers are gorgeous. Call me back. Love you. Mwah!" Troy smiled widely after listening to his girlfriend's message. Everything was back to the way it was meant to be.

**Please Review! Sorry it is short but I wanted to give you something! I'm gonna start writing the next chapter now, and I promise it will be longer. **


	36. The Beginning Of It All

CHAPTER 36: THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL

**CHAPTER 36: THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL**

Gabriella smiled as she heard her door open and light footsteps. A few seconds later the other side of the bed sank down.

"About time," she said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry. Dad wouldn't stop talking," her boyfriend said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she giggled. Yes, Troy was back. He had arrived a few hours earlier, and to say Gabriella was excited was an understatement. She had been running around all day, making sure everything was perfect for his return. It took her way too long to pick out an outfit, especially considering the fact that he tells her repeatedly that she looks beautiful in whatever she wears. However, much to their dismay they hadn't been able to spend much time alone and they were planning on taking full advantage of the fact that their parents were asleep. She turned around and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"Then you'll be happy to hear that I'm not interested in talking right now," she said with a hint of seduction in her voice. He pulled her closer so their pelvises were touching.

"Good," he replied, his breath on her lips. She smiled before his lips crashed down onto hers.

A HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Wow. I should go away more often," Troy said, completely out of breath and Gabriella giggled.

"Well I don't think you should," Gabriella said playfully, turning onto her stomach, laying on top of half of his body, propping herself up with her elbow that was placed on his chest.

"Why's that?" he flirted back.

"Well is one night of amazing sex worth one month of no sex?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," he replied and she laughed. He laughed as well, before playfully pulling her up so they were face to face, making her squeal. Before they knew it round 2 had begun.

--

"Can you believe we're going to be seniors," Gabriella said, as she and Troy cuddled up in bed, now tired from all of the sex.

"I know it's crazy," Troy said seriously.

"I'm so excited. Getting to rule the school," Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Troy sighed. She looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he replied and she gave him a look. He sighed and sat up as did she. "I dunno, it's just gonna be weird. All my friends were seniors. Brett and I ended up like brothers. It's gonna suck without them."

"You still have Ashley, and you were friends with some juniors," Gabriella replied, trying to make him feel better.

"I know but it just wont be the same," he replied sadly.

"I know, but it's not like they were your only friends."

"That's true." Gabriella smiled and moved up before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you. Captain." He smiled and she giggled. It was now pretty much official that Troy was going to be the captain of the team.

"I love you too, future valedictorian," he smiled back and she blushed.

THE NEXT MORNING

Robert walked out of his office with a big smile on his face and ran up the stairs.

"Troy!" he exclaimed in an excited tone, opening the door to his room. A look of confusion came across his face when he saw the bed was empty. "Huh?" He turned around and closed the door behind him. He heard footsteps and turned to his left to see Maria walking down the hall.

"Have you seen Troy?" he asked.

"No, why?" she asked.

"I have good news for him, but he's not in his room," Robert replied.

"Have you checked Gabriella's room?" Maria asked casually.

"No her light's off…" Robert's voice faded out as he came to the realization that he didn't want to. He threw his head back and groaned, and Maria couldn't help but laugh at her husband's reaction. Robert could only glare at his wife.

"Oh come on Robert," Maria laughed. "What do you expect? They've been apart for a month."

"I expect them to have clothes on when I walk in there," he replied. Maria froze. As much as she didn't want to think about Troy and Gabriella having sex, she wasn't stupid. As she said, they had been apart for a month. Maria knew very well that it would be chaos if Robert found the two naked in bed together.

"Robert…I don't…" she protested, but it was too late. He had opened the door. He froze at the doorway and Maria came up behind him, scared as hell. She did not want to be in the middle of a fight between her children and husband again. However, the weight was lifted off of her shoulders and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw the two snuggled up…clothed. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable the two looked. She looked at Robert and couldn't help but chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. Gabriella moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw her parents standing in her doorway. She popped up in shock, knocking Troy off the bed in the process.

"Ahhh," Troy moaned in pain and Robert couldn't help but smirk and Maria chuckled. Gabriella looked between her boyfriend and parents. "What the hell was that for?" Before Gabriella could answer he had opened his eyes to see Maria and Robert, who had that evil smile on his face that never meant anything good. "Uhhhh…"

"Good morning," Gabriella said trying to be innocent.

"Sleep well?" Robert asked with his eyebrows raised and Troy and Gabriella couldn't help but blush. "It's a shame, you know I thought this would be a good day, considering Troy has just been named the 17th best point guard in the country, but since you guys decided to break my rules…"

"What?!" Troy said in shock, still sitting on the floor. Robert couldn't help but smile and nod. "Are you serious?" He asked, standing up.

" just ranked you number 17 out of all the point guards in the country," Robert said with a wide smile on his face. Troy was in such shock that he couldn't really process it until he heard Gabriella squeal and felt her jump into his arms and kiss his cheek. He smiled and put her down as Robert and Maria walked over to him.

"I'm so proud of you," Robert said, giving Troy a 'man hug'.

"Thanks Dad. I couldn't have done it without you," Troy replied.

"Congratulations sweetie," Maria said sweetly.

"Thanks," he smiled back.

"Why don't you guys get dress and we'll all go out to breakfast," Robert suggested.

"Okay," Gabriella and Troy replied in unison. Robert and Maria turned and walked towards the door but as soon as Robert was about to walk out, he turned around.

"Oh, before I forget, no TV for a week," he said casually. Maria just shook her head and laughed as the two kids groaned. Robert smiled and walked out.

"Hey, it was worth it," Troy said, making light of the situation.

"It sure was," Gabriella smiled back.

A HALF AN HOUR LATER

"So how do they do these rankings?" Maria asked as the four of them ate breakfast in a cute little restaurant.

"Well they do it by class and position. First they look at the previous seasons stats, then watch tape, and visit the summer camps. They also do overall rankings, which will come out in a few days," Robert replied.

"Can you move up or down?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course. They keep track of your stats and team record and watch tape," Robert answered and Gabriella nodded.

"So what does it all mean," Maria asked and Robert couldn't help but smile.

"It means a full ride to a Division 1 school," Robert smiled, placing his hand on Troy's shoulder, looking at him proudly, which made Troy blush. Gabriella's insides tensed up which confused the hell out of her. She heard her mom say her name, and she forgot the feeling had ever occurred.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"So Troy I was thinking…" Robert said and Gabriella did everything she could to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. It had been like this for the past few days and Gabriella was starting to get really sick of it. "We should start working on a highlight reel. There is some great footage from your old one and then will add some stuff from this past season."

"Ok," Troy replied simply.

"But what you really have to think about is where you want to send them. Do you have any ideas…" Robert started, but stopped when he heard Gabriella let out an annoyed sigh. "Is everything okay Bella?"

"Yeah, fine," she said with a fake smile. Now it was Maria's turn to inwardly sigh, for she knew Gabriella was lying.

"Ok," he replied before turning back to Troy. "I know you like Duke but all their players are at your level, you need a place where you can really shine, like Memphis or Florida…" He was once again cut off, but this time by Gabriella scoffing. "Is there a problem Bella?"

"Florida? Talk about a great education," she replied sarcastically. (Don't know how the academics are at Florida, I just picked a random school)

"What does that mean?" he replied confused.

"Why is the basketball program more important then the academic one? Since when did sports trump education," she shot back.

"Of course education comes before sports," Robert defended.

"Really? Then how come whenever you have mentioned college for the past 4 days it has something to do with basketball, to the point where you've seemed to forgotten that I'm also applying to college this year," Gabriella refuted. Maria sighed knowing this was coming, and Troy just looked at her in shock.

"Gabriella! How dare you say that?!" Robert exclaimed, clearly getting pissed off.

"Do you even know where I wanna go to school?" Gabriella shot back. Robert opened his mouth, but no words came out, and Gabriella scoffed. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Gabi…" Maria protested as Gabriella got up from the table annoyed, but she didn't listen. Gabriella walked away but as soon as she was about to walk out she turned back around.

"Georgetown and Duke. They both have great academics AND basketball," Gabriella said harshly before walking out. Robert just sat there in shock, and then turned to Troy when he realized what Gabriella meant.

"You mean…" Robert said in shock and Troy nodded. "You want to go to school together?"

"Umm…yeah," he replied nervously.

"So if Florida, who may I remind you just won two back to back NCAA championships, offered you a scholarship, you wouldn't go, just because the academics aren't up to Gabriella's standards?" Robert asked annoyed.

"Robert…" Maria said sternly.

"I want a good education too Dad!" Troy exclaimed. More and more anger had built up against Robert, for he was already pissed off about the way he had forgotten about Gabriella.

"I know Troy! But your dream is to play Division 1 college basketball, to win a NCAA championship, and to go to the NBA…" Robert defended.

"Yes. It is my dream," Troy interrupted. "Not yours."

"What the hell does that mean?" Robert shot back.

"It means just because you didn't have what it takes to play D1 basketball, you don't have the right to live through me," Troy shot back. Maria and Robert's jaws simultaneously hit the floor, shocked at what had just been said. If it had come from Gabriella, well they would have expected it a little more, but Troy. Never. With that, Troy got up and left the table. Robert looked at Maria blankly. Maria couldn't help but smirk. Yeah, what Troy had said could be taken as rude, but he was right and she was proud of him for standing up for himself.

"He's so…" Robert said angrily before Maria interrupted him.

"Right," she finished.

"What?!" Robert exclaimed in shock.

"I said he's right," she replied, standing up and starting to clear the table. "And do is Gabi."

"You mean you knew?" Robert asked in shock.

"Of course I did."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"You didn't ask," she replied. "And I suggest you apologize soon, because we both know what happened the last time you forgot something that was important to Gabi." Robert just got up and angrily stormed out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile…

Troy walked into Gabriella's room to see her lying on her bed, listening to her iPod.

"Hey," he said walking towards her bed and she took her headphones out. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied as he sat on the bed and nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said and she shook her head.

"No. Don't be, it's not your fault," she replied and he nodded.

"Well I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself," he said placing his hand on her legs and she smiled.

"Thanks. How pissed is he?"

"Well he's probably more mad at me than anyone else," Troy replied.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I told him that just because he didn't have the talent to play Division 1 college basketball, he doesn't have the right to live through me," Troy replied and he jaw dropped, amused.

"Troy!"

"I know," he chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Whatever. He'll get over it. Plus, you are right," Gabriella replied and he smiled slightly.

"I don't think he is to happy about the fact that we want to go to school together," Troy then said.

"Why not?"

"Cause he doesn't want me to say no to a school just because you don't wanna go there," he replied and Gabriella sighed.

"It's only August, I know time flies and everything but applications aren't due for like 6 months and then we have until May to decide," she sighed. "Why is he freaking out so much?"

"Cause I care." Troy and Gabriella whipped their heads around to see Robert in the doorway. "I'm sorry guys, I just want the best for both of you. And both of you are right. Gabriella, I'm sorry but I just got really excited. Of course I care about where you want to go to school, but like you said, you have a while to decide, where Troy needs to start the process right away. And Troy, what you said, well I would have rather you had not said it, but like I said, you were right, and I just want you to have the experience that I never did." Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and both smiled slightly.

"Well Dad, you're forgiven," Gabriella said and he smiled widely. "On one condition." He looked at her confused.

"What's that?"

"You un-ground us," she replied with an evil smile on her face. Troy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fine," he replied and they smiled successfully. "But if I catch you two again…"

"We know," they replied in unison.

"Good."

**Please Review!! If you think the drama is over you are wrong!! As the title suggests, this is just the beginning. I am trying to put as much as I can in each chapter cause I don't want this story to be like 60 chapters long, but I don't want to rush it. And by the way, is anyone else annoyed at the fact that people have started posting Jonas Brothers stories? Like no offense to Jonas Brothers fans or anything, but like just because they have a relationship with Disney doesn't mean they should be posted in the HSM section. There is a miscellaneous section for a reason. Ok I'm done. **


	37. Again?

**CHAPTER 37: AGAIN?**

"Hey Dad," Troy said walking into Robert's office and Robert looked up.

"Hey," Robert replied. Troy sat down in the chair on the other side of Robert's desk and put his feet on the desk. Robert shot him a glare and Troy chuckled before putting his feet down.

"Anyways," Troy started. "I did some more research on colleges and I have a first choice…" At this a grin instantly appeared on Robert's face.

"And?" he asked in anticipation.

"I really like Georgetown. And I'm not saying that just because Gabi likes it. I really do want to get an education and I can tell that it isn't the type of school that lets their athletes get away with everything. They've done really well in the tournament the past few years. And come on Dad, THE Allen Iverson went there! A.I.!" He exclaimed getting excited, sitting up in his chair. "9-time All-Star, MVP, future hall of famer…"

"I know Troy," Robert chuckled.

"So you'll look into it?" Troy asked.

"I'll make some calls," he replied and Troy smiled. "But…" Troy rolled his eyes and Robert glared at him. "You have to promise to look at a few other schools."

"Which ones," Troy asked.

"Duke," Robert said and Troy nodded. "UNC, Kansas, Florida, Memphis, UCLA."

"Ok…" Troy replied and Robert smiled, "except for UCLA."

"Why not? You want a school with titles and legends?! Do you know how many…"

"Of course I do. But I cant go back there," Troy said seriously and Robert sighed.

"It is all the way across town. No where close to where you grew up," Robert replied.

"Yeah, but what happens when we go to USC, which is 5 minutes from where I grew up. You're the one who got me out of that. If anyone would understand it would be you," Troy replied desperately.

"Ok," Robert replied, now understanding where Troy was coming from.

"Thanks," Troy said.

"No problem," Robert replied and Troy left. He went up to Gabriella's room and flopped down on her bed, where she was sitting.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"What?"

"I just told Dad what my first choice school is," Troy informed her.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile. "What is it?"

"Georgetown," he replied with a wide smile. Her smile became wider and she couldn't help but squeal. He laughed as she hugged him tightly, and of course returned the hug.

"But wait…" she said seriously and his laughter ceased and he looked at her confused. "What if we don't get in?"

"You are a straight A student who scored 2200 on her SATs," Troy replied looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, and I bet most of the applicants applying there did as well," she protested. "It takes more than that! You have to be well rounded!"

"Ella you do way too many extra curricular activities and have more community service hours than a normal human being," he replied.

"Hey! I like working at the animal shelter!" she exclaimed, pouting.

"I know baby," he chuckled. "But what I meant, is I don't think you will have a problem getting in."

"You never know Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Ok," he laughed.

--

"So you guys excited?" Robert asked and Troy and Gabriella glared at him, which made him laugh. Today was the college fair that came to Albuquerque for the weekend, for East, West, North, and West High. North and East High were scheduled to go on Saturday, since the schools were smart enough to not only put kids from rival schools into one room, but to put them in a room together in front of some of the best colleges in the country. "I swear to god you are the only teenagers not excited to go to college."

"Oh we are excited to go to college trust me," Gabriella replied.

"We just aren't excited for the process," Troy finished.

"Well you guys shouldn't worry. You are both very smart and any college would be crazy not to accept you," Maria said.

"You're our mom, you have to say that," Gabriella replied.

"No I don't and if you ask anyone else they will tell you that I'm right," she replied.

"Whatever," Gabriella replied.

"Ok well you two need to go get ready, we should get there early. And please wear something that will make a good impression." Robert said. They both nodded and got up to get ready.

The four walked into the Albuquerque convention center to see about 50 booths all with huge signs of the name of the school and about 50 kids and parents. Robert had insisted that they get there early so they could spend as much time at the booths and get as much individual attention as possible.

"Look!" Gabriella exclaimed. "There's Georgetown!" They all looked to see a booth that had a big sign that read 'Georgetown' in blue and grey.

"Ok," Robert replied. The four walked over to the booth, Troy and Gabriella a step in front of Robert and Maria.

"Hi! I'm Gabriella Montez!" She said in a very cheery tone that made the Georgetown rep smile.

"Richard Stagler, it's nice to meet you Gabriella," he smiled back, shaking the hand she has stuck out as soon as she had introduced herself.

"You as well," she smiled back and he looked to Troy.

"Troy Bolton, nice to meet you," Troy said shaking his hand.

"You too," Richard replied just as Maria walked up.

"You must be Gabriella's parents," Richard said, noticing the resemblence.

"We sure are, and Troy's legal guardians as well," Robert said.

"Oh!" Richard replied surprised. "Well in that case, I'm Richard Stagler, I'm an admissions officer at Georgetown."

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Robert, and this is my wife Maria."

"Nice to meet you. So are you two are interested in Georgetown?" Richard asked.

"Yeah! It's our first choice!" Gabriella exclaimed. The all couldn't help but smile at Gabriella's enthusiasm.

"Really? You as well Troy?"

"Yeah. I wanna play basketball there," he replied.

"Wow. Are you looking to get recruited?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Ok, and what about you Gabriella? Why do you like Georgetown?"

"It's everything in a school I want. The academics, the campus life, and I really want to be in D.C."

"Are you interested in politics?"

"Very," she replied.

"Well if there is one school that can get you a first hand look at that it is Georgetown," Richard replied.

"That's exactly what I want," she replied and he smiled.

"What else besides basketball interests you about Georgetown?"

"Well I want a school that doesn't let its athletes slide by. I want any education and I feel Georgetown will do that."

"You're correct. We don't give our athletes any special treatment when it comes to academics."

"Good."

"Do you guys have any questions?"

"Is there anything we can do besides send in a highlight tape for Troy?"

"Well first you should know that Georgetown's basketball program is very prestigious..."

"Our Troy here is the number 17 point guard in the country and not to mention the MVP of East High's champion team," Robert said putting an arm around Troy with a proud smile. All Troy could do was blush.

"Well that is very impressive," Richard replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Troy replied.

"Well, here is the number of the Athletic department, I suggest you contact them as soon as possible," Richard said, handing Robert a card.

"Thanks so much," Robert said.

"No, thank you. It's always great to hear such enthusiasm about Georgetown," Richard said and the four smiled. They said their goodbyes and walked away to go to another booth.

"Look, there is UNC," Robert said and Troy rolled his eyes. "You promised Troy."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied and they all laughed.

--

"Troy here is actually the number 17…" Robert said and Gabriella rolled her eyes. It had been like this for the past half an hour. Robert was practically pimping out Troy to every person that represented a college with a good basketball program. Gabriella looked at her mom who looked at her sympathetically. Maria was smart, had a talent for reading people, therefore she knew that Robert was seriously frustrating Gabriella.

"Do you want to step outside sweetie?" Maria asked in a caring tone, and Gabriella nodded. "Ok, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm okay," she mumbled. Maria nodded and Gabriella walked away. She walked towards the doors, coincidently passing Sharpay and Ashley. The two girls noticed their best friend walk by and looked at each other confused.

"Does she look upset to you?" Ashley asked Sharpay, confused.

"Yeah, plus Gabriella of all people would not walk out on something like this," Sharpay replied.

"You're right," Ashley agreed. "We should go check on her." The girls told their parents they were leaving and walked out of the auditorium. They walked down the hallway and soon saw Gabriella sitting on a bench. She had her hands in her lap and her head down.

"Gabi?" Sharpay said in a caring tone and she looked up.

"Are you okay," Ashley asked as they sat on either side of Gabriella.

"Yeah, of course," she replied with a fake smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on Gabi, we can see it in your eyes. Plus you are the last person who would ever walk out of a college fair," Sharpay replied and Gabriella sighed, knowing her friend was right.

"I'm just annoyed that's all," Gabriella admitted.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"My Dad. I swear every booth we went to all he talked about was the fact that Troy is the number 17 point guard in the country and was the MVP of the championship game," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Gabi…" Sharpay started.

"I love Troy. I really do, and I am so proud of him for his accomplishments," she defended, tears now streaming down her face. "But…but it's happening again."

"With your Dad?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded.

"It was as if I wasn't even there. I mean I'm not a girl who needs to be the center of attention, and I don't want to be, but I would like to be noticed for once," Gabriella cried and the girls nodded understandingly. Ashley placed her hand on Gabriella's back and rubbed it lightly, trying to comfort her friend as best as possible. "I have a 4.0 GPA! I got a 2200 on my SATs! And I worked my ass off for it! Why doesn't he care?"

"He does Gabi…" Ashley started but Gabriella cut her off.

"But he doesn't Ash. His face doesn't light up when he talks about me, at least not in the way it lights up when he talks about Troy," Gabriella explained through her tears. "It's kinda ironic in a way."

"What is?" Ashley asked.

"If it wasn't for my Dad, I wouldn't have Troy, who I love and makes me so happy. But if it wasn't for Troy, my relationship with my Dad wouldn't be crumbling," she replied and the girls sighed.

"I know it's hard Gabi. Maybe we should do something to get your mind off of it," Sharpay suggested.

"That's a good idea," Ashley agreed.

"Thanks guys, but I don't know what could make me feel better right now," Gabriella replied, wiping away her tears.

"Not even shopping and a girls night full of makeovers, dressing up, chick flicks, and ice cream?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella smiled.

"Ok," she replied weakly and the girls smiled.

"Yay! Let's go!" Sharpay exclaimed. Ashley and Gabriella giggled and the three girls left the conversation.

Meanwhile…

Maria felt her phone vibrate, reached into her purse and looked to see she had a text message from Gabriella.

_Just left with Ash and Shar. We're gonna have a girls night. Love you. _

Maria sighed and put it back into her purse. Just then Robert and Troy turned around.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy immediately asked, confused as to why his girlfriend who was just standing there was now absent.

"She left," Maria replied.

"Why?" Robert asked confused.

"She got bored," Maria replied. "She saw all the schools she wanted to see."

"Ok," Robert replied. "Look! There's Memphis!" Maria sighed sadly as Robert led Troy to the Memphis booth, knowing that nothing good was about to happen.

**Please Review!! 1000+ reviews! I'm so excited! That was my goal! Please keep them coming! This chapter was supposed to be up 2 days ago but I wasnt allowed to cause of the Zanessa stories I wrote a while back. So, sorry to all of you who worked hard on Zanessa/Zashley stories and had them deleted. Four of mine were deleted too. I only cared about one of them, but it still sucks. **


	38. It's Not Like Last Time

CHAPTER 38: IT'S NOT LIKE LAST TIME

**CHAPTER 38: IT'S NOT LIKE LAST TIME**

"_Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it…" _Ashley, Sharpay, and Gabriella drunkenly sang in the back of the car. Their girls night in had quickly turned into a girls night out when Ashley's sister had called and invited her to a party at U of A. Considering they were all drinking, Sharpay called her driver. Just then he stopped the car.

"14233 Pinewood," he informed the girls.

"That's me!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Love you girls!" They said their goodbyes and Gabriella got out of the car, stumbling in the process, making the girls laugh.

"You okay Gabs?" Ashley laughed.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed and the girls laughed. Gabriella stumbled up her driveway and finally got to the front door. It took her a few tries to get the key into the lock, but she eventually succeeded. She opened the door and stumbled in, and dramatically closed the door behind her.

"Gabriella!" she turned her head to see her mom, dad and Troy. They all got up from the couches and walked towards her.

"Hey everybody!!" she slurred.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick," Robert exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

"Like you care," she mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Robert asked in shock. Before she could respond Maria spoke up.

"Gabriella. Have you been drinking?" she asked her daughter in shock and confusion.

"Well you see mother," she said in a drunken tone. "I figured since Dad over here has designated Troy as the golden child, I no longer had to be." Maria sighed and Troy and Robert just looked at Gabriella in shock. Gabriella smiled at her dad and saw the fire in his eyes. "Aww Dad are you upset?"

"Of course I'm upset! You have some serious explaining to do!" he screamed.

"You know what I find interesting Dad. You don't notice me when I do good things, but when I do something you don't accept, you get upset. I'm confused," she said casually. Robert was speechless. He could not believe the words coming out of his daughters mouth and the attitude she was giving him.

"Ella…" Troy started, trying to stop her from saying anything more.

"Troy!" she exclaimed in a cheery tone. "Or should I call you Mr. Number 17 point guard in the country and MVP of the championship game? I mean after hearing it a thousand times today from Dad it practically became your name." Troy sighed, now completely aware as to what was going on. However, Robert was still standing there furious. "I realized I'm pretty lucky, for I rather be called Gabriella over Ms. 4.0 GPA and 2200 on her SATS, and since Dad clearly forgot about that or doesn't care, I have nothing to worry about!"

"Come on Gabi, why don't you get to bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow," Maria said calmly.

"Talk about what? The fact that my father doesn't give a shit about me or that I'm no longer his good little Bella?" she asked casually.

"Come on baby, lets get you to bed, " Troy said taking her hand and beginning to lead her upstairs.

"Only if you join me," she giggled.

"Gabi," he said sternly.

"What?" she asked innocently. He shook his head before lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Troy!!" Without saying another word he carried her up to her room. He got her ready for bed and before he knew it she was completely passed out.

Meanwhile Maria sighed and looked at Robert.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" he exclaimed.

"A girl that is being neglected by her father," Maria replied.

"In what way am I neglecting her?" he asked back in the same tone.

"Did you not hear one word she just said Robert?" she asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yes! And it was all absurd!" he exclaimed.

"Is it really? I think you need to do some serious thinking Robert," she replied, before walking up to her room.

THE NEXT MORNING

Gabriella woke up the next morning to the Albuquerque sunlight and groaned. Her head felt like it weight a thousand pounds. All of a sudden memories from the night before rushed back to her. She couldn't believe she had said those things to her father, but couldn't help but be happy that she had finally got them off her chest. If there was one thing she knew it was that she didn't regret any of it. She just hoped Troy wasn't mad at her. Therefore, she slowly got out of bed and walked to his room.

"Hey," she mumbled, all of a sudden turning shy, so worried that he would hate her. He looked up from where he was sitting on his bed and removed the computer from his lap.

"Hey," he replied.

"Are you mad at me?" she mumbled.

"No, of course not," he replied and she let out a sigh of relief. He patted the bed and she walked over and sat next to him. He immediately pulled her into his arms. "I was going to ask you the same question." She shook her head, which was now placed on his chest.

"It's not your fault Troy. I'm so happy you came here, and proud of all your accomplishments," she replied.

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be fighting with your Dad," he replied sadly.

"Don't blame this on yourself. I know you don't purposely seek attention from my Dad," she reassured him and he nodded.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't regret anything I said last night," she replied.

"And you shouldn't. But you know you will probably get grounded for coming home drunk," he replied, chuckling a little bit, for she was pretty funny.

"I know. But it was worth it," she laughed. "Plus, I don't think my mom is mad. She understands."

"Yeah," he agreed. They sat there in a comfortable silence, Troy stroking her hair softly, until Gabriella spoke up again.

"I don't think I'll be able to forgive him as quickly as I did last time. I mean including dinner the other night this is the third time it has happened," she said sadly and he sighed.

"I know baby, I know," he said sadly and kissed the top of her head. "Come on let's get some breakfast."

"Ok," she replied. Hand in hand they walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Robert and Maria sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast in silence. They both looked up as the two walked in.

"Good morning," Troy said as Gabriella went to get some cereal.

"Good morning," Robert and Maria replied in unison. Without saying a word Gabriella poured cereal and milk in a bowl and sat down at the kitchen table, not even glancing at her father. You could cut the tension with a knife. Troy gave Maria a worried look as he sat down at the table as well. There were a few minutes of awkward silence until Robert spoke up.

"So are you going to apologize?" Robert asked, putting the newspaper down and turning to his daughter. Maria and Troy tensed up and looked between Robert and Gabriella.

"No," she replied, not looking at him, but just taking another bite of cereal.

"May I ask why not?" he asked back, clearly getting upset. Gabriella dropped her spoon into the bowl and turned to her father.

"Because I'm not sorry," she said straight forward, and Troy and Maria gave each other a scared look.

"Excuse me?" he asked in shock.

"You heard me. I meant every word. I don't regret saying anything, you know why? Cause it's true." Robert looked at her in shock.

"How dare you say that! I have given you the world, and this is the kind of respect you give me?" he exclaimed. "I could take it all away from you. Your car…everything."

"Don't you get it?! I rather have my Dad back than a nice car," she shot back.

"I didn't go anywhere!" he defended.

"Yes you did Dad," she said sadly. "And I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you like I did last time." With that she got up and walked out of the room.

**Please Review!! I know it's short but I figured something is better than nothing. I don't know how I feel about this chapter but whatever, not every one can be great. **


	39. So Proud of You

"Gabi

**CHAPTER 39: SO PROUD OF YOU**

"Gabi! Why aren't you getting ready?" Maria exclaimed, walking into her daughter's room. Gabriella was sitting on the foot of her bed, with her hands in her lap and her head down.

"I dunno if I want to go to dinner," she mumbled, not lifting up her head.

"Why not? This is a huge opportunity for you," Maria replied. The family was scheduled to have dinner with a prominent Georgetown alumnus who was an acquaintance of Robert's. Robert had mentioned that Gabriella and Troy wanted to go to Georgetown and the man insisted that they have dinner. She and Troy were happy at first, but now Gabriella was having second thoughts. She looked up at her mom and Maria's breath hitched. Gabriella had tears streaming down her face. "Gabi? What's wrong?" Maria rushed to her daughter's side.

"What…what if it happens again mom?" she cried. "What if Dad sits there and pimps out Troy like last time?" Maria sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. Even though Gabriella was still pissed at what her father had done and had hardly spoken to him in 3 weeks, Maria knew that Gabriella wanted nothing more to have her Dad back.

"Oh sweetie, you know that wont happen. Your father made a mistake and he knows that. He is very proud of you sweetie, and so am I," she replied softly and Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Ok," Gabriella nodded, sniffling and wiping away her tears.

"Everything will be fine, I promise," Maria said sincerely and Gabriella nodded. Maria kissed the top of Gabriella's head before leaving the room. Gabriella took a deep breath and stood up to get ready for dinner. She walked into her closet and browsed through her clothes. She finally chose black skinny jeans and a white flowy top. They were going somewhere casual so she did not want to be over the top, but she still wanted to look appropriate. After fixing her hair and make up she went downstairs to see dad and boyfriend sitting on the couch, watching SportsCenter. Troy turned when he heard the footsteps and immediately smiled.

"Well don't you look gorgeous," he flirted and she giggled and blushed.

"I'm in the room Troy!" Robert exclaimed, partly joking. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm not allowed to compliment my girlfriend?" Troy asked and now it was Robert's turn to roll his eyes. Thankfully, before nothing else could be said Maria walked downstairs.

"Are we ready?" she asked and they all replied with positive answers. Troy and Robert got up from the couch and turned off the TV.

"Troy's right, you look very nice Bella," Robert told his daughter.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You're welcome," he replied. Maria and Troy looked at each other, happy about the interaction between the two, before leaving the house. They rode in a comfortable silence to the restaurant, for it was a short ride.

"Ok kids, remember…" Robert said after stopping the car.

"Stand up when he comes to the table, be polite, we know dad," Gabriella cut him off in a deadpan tone, as she got out of the car. Troy couldn't help but chuckle. As they walked towards the restaurant, Troy grasped Gabriella's hand, which Robert noticed.

"And no PDA," Robert said and Maria scoffed while Troy and Gabriella blushed. "What?"

"You're seriously asking these two to keep their hands off of each other for over an hour?" Maria asked her husband, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're gonna start having sex at the table," Troy joked and Gabriella turned bright red.

"Yeah, cause you've never done that before," Robert said looking at Troy sternly.

"Well there was this one time back in LA…" Troy replied with a smirk on his face.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, hitting his chest, which made him laugh.

"Be good," Robert said seriously, as he opened the door to the restaurant. The family walked in and Robert immediately spotted the man. "Mark!" A man, who looked about mid-fifties, turned to Robert.

"Robert, so good to see you," Mark said shaking Robert's hand.

"You as well," Robert replied.

"Mark this is my wife Maria," Robert introduced.

"Nice, to meet you," Mark said.

"You as well," Maria replied.

"And this is Troy and Gabriella," Robert said. They both shook hands with Mark and were then seated at the table. They ordered their food and made small talk.

"So Gabriella, I was surprised to hear that you don't go to East High. I expected your father to have you in red and white at the age of 2," Mark said and they all laughed.

"Try two months," Maria smirked and they laughed again.

"Yeah, well it turned out East High wasn't the right school for me, mainly because my athletic abilities are…limited," she replied and they laughed. "North was just a better fit for someone who would rather read a book than kick a soccer ball. But I like to think I'm a Wildcat at heart."

"She sure is," Robert smiled. "I don't remember the last time she missed a home game."

"She was 15. She had a 101 degree fever and was mad I wouldn't let her go," Maria said and Gabriella blushed.

"Like to watch your Dad coach," Mark smiled.

"Yeah," she fake smiled.

"I think it's more she likes to watch Troy play," Maria smirked and Gabriella and Troy turned bright red.

"You two are together?" Mark asked. Gabriella and Troy laughed embarrassed. "I thought I saw something there but I didn't want to assume anything."

"Yeah, they're not very good at being subtle," Maria replied and Gabriella glared at her.

"I'm shocked that you let your daughter date someone who lives under the same roof," Mark said to Robert.

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy about it at first," Robert replied and Maria, Troy, and Gabriella all scoffed.

"Talk about the understatement of the century," Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways I figured better a guy that I trust, and I can always keep an eye on them," he replied and they laughed while shaking their heads.

"So is that why you want to go to the same school?" Mark asked Gabriella and Troy.

"Well it's one reason, because obviously it would be really hard to be apart, harder than most people considering we will have been living together for two years, we were really lucky to find a school that we both like and that has the perfect balance of athletics and academics. But if Gabi wanted to go to Harvard, I would never stop her," Troy replied and they all smiled at his answer.

"Like I could ever get into Harvard," Gabriella scoffed and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Excuse her, she tends to be a little too modest," Troy said and they all laughed as Gabriella glared at Troy.

"No need, your father has told me about all of your accomplishments," Mark said and a look of shock came across her face.

"Really?"

"He doesn't shut up about you." Gabriella looked at her father, genuinely surprised and he smiled a little bit. "Straight A's, your extracurriculars, community service. It seems to be that if North High had a shining star, it would be you." At this Gabriella turned bright red as the rest of the table smiled.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"You're welcome. And Troy, I have heard way too much about you from…" Gabriella was about to roll her eyes but then what he said next stopped her. "My son. He's a sophomore at East High. He idolizes you. I remember last year when he came home from practice raving about the new kid from LA. I swear to god if they made posters of you they would be all over his walls." Now it was Troy's turn to blush.

"Well Troy does have his fair share of admirers at East High," Robert said.

"Thanks Dad," Troy replied sarcastically.

"Anytime," he smiled.

"How do you feel about that Gabriella?" Mark laughed.

"Oh, I'm not worried, he knows what would happen if he strayed," Gabriella replied with a smile on her face.

"What would happen?" Mark asked.

"I'd kill him," Robert replied and Troy nodded, and Gabriella couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"So back to Georgetown, have you two filled out your applications," Mark asked.

"Well I decided to apply early decision (for those of you who don't know about the college application process, you can send your application in early, like in the fall and you find out in December instead of March, but if you do that you have to go to the school. It is harder to get in early so you only do it if you're really smart), so mine is already in," Gabriella replied.

"Oh wow, I didn't know that. You must really love the school then," Mark replied.

"Yeah," she smiled, nodding.

"What about you Troy?"

"I'm done with it, but I'm applying regular, and it's obviously different when you are trying to get recruited," he replied and Mark nodded.

"You're looking to get a scholarship, right?"

"Yeah, after everything they've done for me," Troy said looking at Robert and Maria, "I'd feel bad making them pay my college tuition, especially because it is so expensive."

"Well I've gotta say, you two are wonderful kids, the admissions department would be crazy not to accept you both," Mark complimented and they all smiled widely.

--

Later that night Gabriella sat on her bed thinking about what Mark said about the fact that her Dad bragged about her. Just then she saw her dad walk by her room.

"Dad!" she exclaimed. A confused look came across his face, wondering what his daughter who had hardly spoken to him the past few weeks was calling for him. He immediately walked into her room.

"Yeah?" he asked walking in her room.

"Umm…I have a question," she asked shyly.

"What is it?"

"What Mark said, is that true? You told him about me?" she asked.

"Of course it's true. I'm so proud of you sweetie."

"Then why did you do what you did before?" she asked sadly. He sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Because I didn't need to," he replied and she looked at him confused. "I'm not worried about you. You can get into any school you want. You don't need connections. All you need to do is send in your application. It's different with Troy. There are 12 spots on a basketball team. Out of the entire country a school might pick 4 boys and think of how many boys are looking to get recruited." Gabriella nodded. "I love Troy, but you're my daughter, you have my blood, that will always mean something more." Gabriella smiled before giving her Dad a big hug and he immediately returned it.

"I'm sorry Dad," she said into his shoulder.

"Don't be, it's my fault, I should've handled things differently," he replied and she nodded. "How about we go get some Cold Stone? Just you and me." Gabriella smiled widely.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

ONE MONTH LATER

"Is it here? Is it here?" Gabriella asked running into the kitchen. It was December 15th, they day that kids who applied early to schools found out if they were accepted or not. Maria nodded and smiled, before handing her daughter a big envelope. She took it and looked down at it, her heart pounding.

"I'm scared," she said looking up at her mom.

"That's understandable, but the longer you wait the more scared you will get," Maria replied and Gabriella nodded. She started to open it then stopped and looked up at her mom.

"Should I wait for Dad and Troy?"

"No!" Maria exclaimed. Without saying anything else, Gabriella ripped the envelope open, to reveal a bunch of stuff with a letter at the top.

"Dear Gabriella," she read, "we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Georgetown University!" She squealed and hugged her mom tight. "I got in!"

"I'm soo proud of you sweetie," Maria said. Gabriella just giggled before going back to the letter.

"We're home!!" Robert called. Without thinking about it Gabriella ran out of the kitchen to the front door.

"I got in! I got in!" she exclaimed excited. Before they could say anything Gabriella flew into Troy's arms.

"Georgetown?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded with a big smile on her face.

"You got in?!" Robert exclaimed excited.

"Yes!" she exclaimed hugging her father.

"Let me see," Robert said and she handed him the letter.

"I'm so proud of you baby," Troy said and kissed her lightly. Meanwhile Robert read the letter and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Gabriella asked looking at him weirdly.

"I just can't believe it. My little girl is going to college," he replied still looking at the letter. He then looked up at Gabriella. "I'm so proud of you sweetie."

**Please Review!! Sorry it's a little short, but it's sweet! Next chapter…will Troy get in? Where is everyone else going?**


	40. Nothing

CHAPTER 40: NOTHING

**CHAPTER 40: NOTHING**

Gabriella looked at the scoreboard nervously. "Come on come on," she mumbled to herself. It was the championship game and East High was one minute away from taking the title. It seemed to be every other wildcat fan was doing the same.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Gabriella giggled and jumped up and down in excitement as everybody counted down the seconds until the final buzzer went off. Screams were heard as the buzzer went off. The East high side immediately rushed onto the court. Gabriella ran to Troy who was celebrating with his teammates. As soon as he spotted her he lifted her up and spun her around. She then gave him a passionate kiss.

"Ahem," Robert cleared his throat. They pulled away and Troy placed Gabriella back on her feet before hugging Robert.

"I'm so proud of you," Robert said sincerely.

"Thanks dad." They pulled out of the hug and Troy then hugged Maria.

"Congratulations sweetie, you did great," she said sweetly while Gabriella congratulated her father.

"Excuse me," a man said and they looked to see a guy in a suit holding a couple of folders. "I'm Mark Griffin, a scout for Georgetown." Everybody's jaw dropped.

"Hi nice to meet you," Troy said shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Congratulations, that was a phenomenal game you just played."

"Thank you sir."

"I would like to sit down and talk to you about the possibility of you joining us at Georgetown next year." Troy's jaw dropped and everyone smiled. Gabriella was trying her best not to squeal and jump up and down.

"'I'd be honored sir," Troy replied smiling.

"Well Georgetown basketball would be honored to have you."

"I don't know what to say," Troy said in shock. "I mean this is a dream come true."

"Glad to hear it," Mark replied. "Well I'll let you get back to celebrating, but I'd like to sit down with you and talk logistics."

"Ok," Troy nodded.

"See you soon Troy, and congratulations," Mark said.

"Thank you sir," he replied.

"You're welcome," Mark replied before walking off. As soon as he did Gabriella squealed and jumped into his arms.

"We're going to school together!" she exclaimed excited.

"I know!" he exclaimed back.

"Congrats son," Robert said patting Troy's back and Troy smiled as he put Gabriella down. "Let's go to dinner! Celebrate!" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other blankly and Maria laughed. Robert rolled his eyes. "Ok ok, go with your friends." They laughed and thanked their parents before saying their goodbyes. As soon as they walked away Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"I'm proud of you Wildcat," she said sweetly.

"Thanks baby," he replied before giving her a light kiss. As soon as they were about to deepen in they were interrupted by a voice.

"Good to know things haven't changed." They turned to see Brett standing there. All three of them smiled.

"Hey man! Whatcha doing here?" Troy asked as they clapped hands and gave each other a man hug.

"You think I would miss this? Congrats dude, you played awesome," Brett replied.

"Thanks man," Troy replied.

"Hey Gabs," Brett smiled and they hugged.

"Hey Brett."

"Has he been treating you well?" he asked and they both laughed.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Good." He turned back to Troy. "So have you decided who you're gonna play for next year?"

"He just got offered a spot at Georgetown!" Gabriella squealed.

"Are you serious!" Brett exclaimed excited.

"Yeah," Troy laughed.

"That's awesome dude!" Brett exclaimed patting his back.

"Thanks man," he replied.

"So I guess that means you two will be together huh?" Brett said and they smiled at each other.

"Yep!" Gabriella exclaimed.

THE NEXT DAY

"So you must be pretty happy you get to stay with Gabs," Chad said as he and Troy shot around on the Montez's court.

"Definitely. I'm a little worried though," he replied.

"Why?" Chad asked confused.

"It's not high school, everyone doesn't know everything about you. Which means guys will be hitting on her and girls could be hitting on me. We've never had to deal with that before," he replied.

"Ya but think about it this way. It would be worse if you weren't at the same school," Chad replied.

"I guess," Troy sighed.

"Dude! Pick your head up! You won the championships last night and you got a free ride to fuckin Georgetown yesterday!" Troy couldn't help but smile widely. "You have a family and girlfriend who love you. I mean what more could you want?"

"Nothing," Troy smiled.

**Sorry it's taking so long for updates, I've just had some writers block on this story. Please review!! FYI-there will only be a few chapters left. I'm gonna post a one or two shot soon so watch out for that. **


	41. Stay or Go?

Troy flopped down on the couch in his apartment and sighed

**STAY OR GO?**

3 YEARS LATER

Troy flopped down on the couch in his apartment that was located on the Georgetown campus and sighed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He put it up to his as he let it ring.

"Dude, can you please make a fucking decision, I cant turn on Sports Center without your face appearing," Brett answered in a joking tone and Troy sighed.

"Thanks Brett, that's just what I needed," Troy replied. After hardly playing his freshman year, starting his sophomore year, then becoming the star player his junior year, everyone who cared about basketball was wondering if he was going to go to the NBA or come back to Georgetown for his final year. As the reporter mentioned Robert was pushing for the NBA, as were his friends. His coach said he would support whatever decision Troy made, but truthfully wanted his star player back. His teammates felt the same way. They had made it to the Final Four, but obviously wanted a championship and his coach knew that was only possible with Troy. Maria also said she would support him in whatever decision he made. The only one who had yet to give her opinion was Gabriella, for she truthfully didn't know what to tell him. He was absolutely torn, he had no idea what to do.

"You know I'm kidding man, what's goin' on?" Brett asked.

"I have no idea what to do, everyone is telling me different things," Troy replied in a stressed out tone.

"What has Gabs said," Brett asked.

"She hasn't told me her opinion. Every time I ask her she just says she doesn't know how she feels yet," he replied.

"Which means she doesn't want you to go, but she doesn't know how to tell you," Brett said.

"You think?"

"Yep."

--

"Next..." the ESPN anchor said. "Troy Bolton. Is he or is he not going to declare for the draft?"

"Well I've spoken to some people close to Troy as well as the Montez family, who as you know took him in while he was in high school. From what I have heard Robert Montez is pushing for him to declare for the draft, but Troy is still a little weary. He is taking advice from the people close to him, but has yet to decide." Gabriella sighed and turned off the TV. This is what had been like for the past month and she was getting sick of it. Just as she turned off the TV, Taylor walked in.

"More Troy talk?" she asked and Gabriella nodded. Taylor sat down on the bed next to her friend.

"Come on Gabi. Talk to me," Taylor said, sitting on the bed next to Gabriella. "You don't want him to go do you?" Gabriella shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "You think it will tear you two apart?"

"No, that's not it," Gabriella replied through her tears. "Well that's not all of it."

"Then what is it?"

"What if he goes to the NBA and gets injured? If he graduates then he will have a plan to fall back on. And…and I'm worried about him living by himself in a city he doesn't know…"

"Well that would still happen if he waited a year," Taylor said and Gabriella shook her head.

"No," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm wanna go with him. To whatever city he has to go to," she replied.

"Wow Gabi…you would do that?"

"In a heartbeat," she replied.

"You deserve something back," Taylor said.

"I don't know if it's that…It's just gonna be so hard. I mean it's hard enough during basketball season here, what happens when we aren't even in the same state. And it's not like I will be able to spend time with him during breaks because the season takes place during Thanksgiving, Winter, and Spring break," Gabriella replied.

"You need to tell him this Gabi."

"I cant," she replied shaking her head. "He's gonna think I'm selfish, or that I am just worried about him cheating on me, and most importantly I don't want to hold him back from his dream."

"You're not selfish…" They both whipped their heads around to see Troy standing in the doorway. "Taylor can…"

"Yeah, of course," she replied. She squeezed Gabriella's hand in a reassuring way before leaving the room.

"How much did you hear?" Gabriella mumbled.

"All of it," he replied and she nodded as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry…"

"No. Don't be. I completely understand everything you said. Truthfully all the things you said were things that I've been thinking about," he replied and she nodded. "You would follow me to wherever I get drafted?"

"Of course I would," she replied. "Unless you…you don't want me to."

"No baby, nothing would make me happier. I cant believe you would do that for me," he sad in disbelief.

"I cant live without you Troy. And I can be a teacher anywhere," she replied.

"It will tear our family apart if I go, won't it?" Troy asked and she shrugged.

"I dunno, I think Dad will want to go with you, but mom cant leave Albuquerque. I'd be here," she replied and he nodded. "But no matter what you choose to do, I will support you and I wont love you any less. And if you decide to stay I don't want it to be because of me."

"Well no matter you are going to be a big factor in my decision. I don't want to leave you either. And truthfully, your opinion means the most to me," he replied and she smiled slightly. Her face fell and she sighed.

"What are you thinking," she mumbled and now he sighed.

"I've always dreamed of going to the NBA, and thinking that I could be there next year is amazing. But that's not the only thing I've dreamed of. I wanna win a national championship and graduate, which a lot of people don't know. Not to mention you're here," he replied and she nodded, looking down. As he looked at the girl he loved he thought about the fact that if he went to the NBA he would only get to see those beautiful brown eyes or hold her in his arms once a month, and that was if he was lucky. A smile graced his face. "The question is, how am I gonna tell Dad?" She looked up at him confused.

"Tell Dad what?"

"That I'm staying," he smiled. A wide smile spread across his face and she jumped into his arms. He laughed and hugged her tight.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't imagine not being able to look into your eyes everyday," he replied and she smiled. "Plus, the NBA isn't going anywhere."

"Thank you," she said softly into his ear.

"Don't thank me, I'm sorry it took me so long," he replied.

"It's okay. I understand." He pulled out of the hug and kissed her lightly.

"You think he'll be mad?" he asked pulling away and she shrugged.

"If he does you know you will always have me on your side," she replied and he smiled.

"And I love you for that."

"I love you too," she smiled before they met in a passionate kiss.

Please Review!! I know that it was a cheesy ending, but sometimes you just have to do it.

**I thought you guys might find this funny or whatever but I live in L.A. and work in Glendale which is right next to Toluca Lake, and I'm sure most of you know that's where Zac lives. I don't live around there though so I don't know it very well, but anyways one day I was driving around trying to find somewhere to get dinner. And I was wondering if I would see Paty's. If you don't go on Just Jared, it is a diner that Zac is always at. I didnt think I would see it but sure enough 5 minutes later I see a big sign that says Paty's diner and I was just like oh my god I have to go in. Of course I was thinking about how great it would be if he was there so I looked in the parking lot for his car but it wasn't there. I still went in though and it is pretty funny that they are all always at this place cause it isnt very nice. It's not crappy or anything, but it isnt anything special, my sandwich was good but not anything amazing. The guy at the counter was looking at me weirdly, I think he knew that I was only there because Zac goes there. A lot of places in L.A. have signed pictures of celebrities on the wall and sure enough there is one of Zac, his says something like 'Thanks 4 serving me all the great breakfasts,' Vanessa's says 'thanks for all the yummy food', and there is one of Miley, Ashley, and a HSM2 poster signed by the whole cast. Later that day I found out Ashley and Jared were there for lunch. Anyways, I thought you guys might like that.**


	42. Part of Me

**PART OF ME**

5 YEARS LATER

Troy stepped onto the private plane, holding Leila, his 2 year old daughter, who was sleeping against his chest. He was followed by Gabriella Bolton, as well as the rest of the New York Knicks. The team was flying to Los Angeles to play the Lakers, and of course Troy would never leave the city without his wife and daughter. His teammates didn't mind, for Leila was not the kind of baby to scream on planes, and many of them ended up getting attached to her as well. Once they took their seats Troy held Leila closer to him in his usual protective manner.

A few hours later, one of Troy's teammates, and closest friend, Rob looked to his right to see that Leila, was wide awake, and he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Troy and Gabriella were sound asleep. She smiled at him and he covered his eyes and uncovered them, whispering "peek-a-boo". Every time he did it she giggled. Troy stirred at the sound of his daughters laugh, but didn't wake up. After a few minutes Rob got out of his seat and removed Leila from Troy's arms, planning on entertaining her so Troy could sleep. He sat her on his lap and bounced his legs up and down, making her giggle more. He had curly hair, similar to Chad's and it always fascinated Leila, which led her to grab one of his curls.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. She giggled and clapped her little hands together. Jordan, another teammate, who was sitting next to Rob, laughed. She then turned her head and her eye caught a little white spot on the chair. She stared at it, fascinated.

"What is that?" Rob asked.

"It's the reflection from my watch," Jordan replied, showing Rob his diamond encrusted watch. Rob nodded and Jordan began to move it around, entertaining Leila even more. They laughed at how easily amused the toddler was. A few minutes later Troy groaned as he woke up. When his eyes were fully opened and he was fully awake, he popped up frantically, realizing his daughter wasn't on his lap.

"Oh my god, Leila, where did she go?" he asked frantically and Rob and Jordan laughed.

"Troy," Robert laughed and Troy looked over and sighed in relief when he saw Leila sitting on Troy's lap.

"Jesus guys, don't scare me like that," he told the two.

"Sorry man, but she was up, so we decided to entertain her and let you sleep," Rob defended. "Plus, we are on a plane, how far could she go?" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Dada!" Leila exclaimed, holding her arms out and Troy smiled. Troy gladly took Leila from Rob, and placed her on his lap.

--

A few hours later they arrived at the hotel. Leila was extremely tired from the flight, so they immediately put her to bed. Troy had been contemplating going back to his old neighborhood for the past few days, and finally decided he should do so and Gabriella completely understood. So he got into his rental car and just began to drive. As he drove down the streets of Los Angeles he looked around at the stores around him. He was on his way to his old high school, for he had heard the basketball team had a game that night. He was presently in Culver City, it wasn't the richest part of Los Angeles but it was much nicer than where he grew up. He stopped at a light and looked at around. His eyes widened when he looked at the store on the right. The sign read 'Bolton Sports'. He couldn't believe it. All of a sudden he heard a honk and turned to see it was a green light. He drove through it, his heart pounding, contemplating on whether to go back and see if it was his father's store. A few seconds later he made a U-turn and drove towards the store, thinking that he didn't have to go in, but he might as well just see it. He parked the car on the side of the road and walked up to the store. He looked through the window and he froze. Standing there was his biological father, in nice pants and a button down shirt, clean shaven, and smiling while talking to a customer. He stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. Just then the customers walked out the door and he looked over at it. He took a deep breath and walked in. Jack Bolton, who was now behind the counter, looked up as soon as he heard the bell on the door ring. His eyes immediately widened.

"Troy…" Jack said in shock.

"Hi," he replied awkwardly.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"Ummm I was walking down the street and saw the store. When did you get out?"

"A little over 5 years now. Good behavior," Jack replied and Troy nodded. "Look Troy…" he said seriously and Troy sighed. "I'm sorry that I put you through what I did. I'm sorry I was a terrible father and that I couldn't give you the life you deserved. And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I know you have a new family now, which I am happy about, you deserved to be with people who could give you the things I couldn't. If they were here I would thank them for taking care of you. But I want you to know that I am completely clean now, I have been for 8 years. I got out of Watts, I'm living here in Culver City now. I've changed." Troy nodded. He looked around the store and then something caught his eye. On the wall, behind the counter were multiple pictures of him, but the one he was most shocked to see was his basketball picture from when he was younger. Jack followed his gaze and looked at the picture, and smiled.

"That one's my favorite," Jack said and Troy smiled a little.

"Where did you get it?" Troy asked confused.

"I took it with me when I went in."

"Oh…" Troy said in shock. Next to it was a picture of Jack with a pretty blonde woman and a little girl who looked around 4 or 5. "Who's that?" Jack looked at the picture and smiled again.

"That," he said taking it off the wall, "is my wife Rebecca and our daughter Sarah." Troy looked at him in shock.

"I…I have a sister?"

"Yep," he smiled.

"How…how old is she?"

"Just turned four." Troy just nodded. "I hear you have a family of your own now." Troy immediately smiled at the mention of his wife and daughter.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Of course," Troy replied, taking his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled out a picture of the three of them that was taken that past Christmas. Jack smiled at the sight of his granddaughter and daughter-in-law.

"Wow Troy, they're knockouts," Jack said.

"Yeah," Troy smiled, looking at the picture.

"Gabriella and…"

"Leila," Troy finished and Jack nodded.

"How old is she?"

"Just turned 2."

"They both seem amazing," Jack added.

"They are that. They're my everything," Troy replied.

"As they should be." Troy looked up at Jack and smiled. A few seconds later a serious look came across his face. "What is it?"

"Umm how's…" Troy started asking, but stopped not knowing what to call her. He didn't have to finish for Jack knew what was asking and sighed.

"In a correctional facility. Was sent there after her 3rd DUI," he replied and Troy nodded. "It's where she belongs. She needed help."

"Yeah," Troy nodded.

"Anyways, enough about her. You here to kick some Laker butt?" Jack asked.

"This coming from a huge Laker fan?" Troy asked surprised.

"Nahh, I'm more of a Knicks guy now," Jack replied and Troy couldn't help but smile.

"You really have changed," Troy said in amazement.

"I really have Troy, and I know it's a lot to ask, but it would really mean a lot to have you in my life again." Troy was about to speak but Jack cut him off. "And I know people might tell you that it is because you have money and because you're a superstar, but I don't need, care, or want any of that. All I want is to have you in my life and get to know my daughter-in-law and granddaughter, well if you allow me to call them that."

"Umm…" Troy said speechless.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now, but here's my phone number and email. Feel free to call whenever," Jack said handing him a card and Troy nodded, accepting it.

"Well I should get going." Jack nodded.

"It was great seeing you Troy, I hope to talk to you soon," Jack said.

"Umm you too," Troy replied. Jack couldn't help but smile widely as Troy walked out. Troy walked to the car, still in shock. He could not believe the man, who used to steal cars for a living, had actually made a steady life for himself. Troy got in the car and made his way to his old school, his mind never leaving the fact that he had just seen his biological father for the first time in almost 10 years. He finally arrived at the school and parked the car. The parking lot was pretty full, leading him to assume that many people were attending the game. He put on sunglasses and a hat, for he did not want people to know he was there. He walked into the gym and looked at the scoreboard, his eyes widened when he saw that they were losing by 15 points. He then sighed when a member of his former team took a shot and airballed it. He shook his head when another team member rebounded it but missed an easy lay up. He watched as the visiting team got the rebound and made their way to the basket. However, a look of confusion came across his face when a boy stole the ball and started dribbling down the court, on a break away. Troy's eyes widened when the boy dunked the ball. As the team went to play defense, Troy watched the boy guard one of the opposing players. He was the only one on the team doing it right. He kept his eyes on the boy, who groaned when the team made another shot. Once on the other side of the court, the boy called for the ball. His teammate passed it to him. Troy's jaw dropped when the boy dribbled past his defender with ease and then made a three point shot that was nothing but net. Throughout the rest of the game Troy watched the boy in amazement, not only because he was so good, but because he reminded him so much of himself. Especially when a look of sadness and anger came across the boy's face when they lost, even though he had scored 20 points. Troy then walked outside and leaned against the wall and watched everyone leave the gym, looking for the boy who had captured his attention for the past half hour. After about 15 minutes everyone had left, but the boy had not walked out yet. Troy's body tensed up, now knowing that neither of his parents had come to watch the game. Just then the boy walked out with his head down.

"It sucks doesn't it?" Troy said and the boy turned around confused. Troy pushed himself off the wall and began to walk over to him.

"What?" the boy asked confused.

"It sucks. Being the best on the court but losing because you have no one else, but no one appreciating your talent just because you're white," Troy replied.

"Umm who are you?" he asked confused. Troy took off his hat and sunglasses.

"I'm Troy Bolton," he replied and the boy's jaw dropped. "What's your name?"

"Mich…Michael Johnson," Michael stuttered in shock.

"Well, Michael, that was an amazing game you just played there," Troy complimented.

"Thank…thank you sir," Michael replied, still in shock.

"What year are you?"

"Freshman," he replied and a shocked look came across Troy's face, before he smiled widely.

"You know you remind me of myself when I was around your age," Troy replied.

"Re…really?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Michael put his head down embarrassed and Troy sighed. "Dad's in jail, mom's home, too drunk to remember that you had a game?" Michael's head popped up.

"How…how did you know?" Michael asked in shock.

"When I was 14 my dad was arrested for grand theft auto. My mom started drinking even more and ended up with an asshole of a boyfriend. Like I said, I see a lot of myself in you," Troy replied and Michael nodded. "How you planning on getting home?"

"I'm…I'm walking," Michael replied.

"No you're not."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"No, I don't want to impose. I'm fine walking," Michael protested.

"Michael, get in the car," Troy said seriously. Michael just nodded and got in the car. "Where do you live?"

"134 Crenshaw," he replied and Troy nodded. He started the car and drove out of the school. They rode in silence until Michael nervously spoke up.

"Umm Mr. Bolton…"

"Call me Troy," he interrupted.

"Ohh umm okay Troy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Troy replied.

"Why were you at the game?"

"I saw it in the newspaper. I guess I just wanted to go see if things had changed," Troy replied.

"Have they?"

"Unfortunately, they haven't," he replied and Michael nodded. They rode in silence until Troy pulled up to Michael's house. "Here we are."

"Thanks, Mr…I mean Troy," Michael replied, getting out of the car.

"You're welcome," he responded. "And Michael…" Michael turned back to him and saw that Troy was writing something on a piece of paper. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." Michael took the piece of paper from him and nodded. He then closed the door and went up to his house. Troy didn't drive off until Michael got into the house.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Troy walked into the hotel room to see Gabriella sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey babe," he greeted and she turned to him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Leila still asleep?" he asked, sitting in the chair.

"Yeah, she's out for the night. How was your drive?" she asked.

"Not what I expected, that's for sure," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I saw…well…my dad," he replied and her jaw dropped.

"What?! How?" she asked in shock.

"I was driving and I saw a sign that said 'Bolton's Sports'. I finally decided to stop and I saw him from the window, he was dressed nicely, was smiling, so then I went in. Turns out he really turned his life around. He's been clean for 8 years, he has a wife and daughter. He apologized for not being a good father, and giving me the life I deserved, and said he was actually happy that your family took me in," Troy replied.

"Wow, Troy, what are you going to do?"

"I dunno. He gave me his number. He told me that he doesn't expect me to forgive him right away or anything, but to call him if I'm ever ready," he replied and she nodded.

"Did you go to the game?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing the sad look on his face.

"There was this boy, Michael. He's just a freshman, but plays like he is at least a junior. But they lost because every one else on the team could hardly shoot. I waited for him after the game. After seeing him play and talking to him, god Gabi, I was in his exact position 10 years ago. I saw so much of me in him," Troy replied.

"So what did you do?"

"Took him home. Gave him my phone number, told him to call me whenever," Troy replied.

"Well that was really nice of you," Gabriella replied sincerely.

"Thanks," Troy replied. "Well I'm gonna get to bed, big day tomorrow."

"Ok," she replied. They both went to the bedroom and got ready for bed. Once they were, they got in and Troy wrapped around Gabriella, only thinking about what the aftermath of that days events would be.

**Please Review!! So I decided that there is going to be one more regular chapter, then an epilogue. **


	43. What to Do?

WHAT TO DO

**WHAT TO DO?**

THE NEXT NIGHT

It was around midnight when Troy's cell phone rang. He and Gabriella were sleeping soundly in their L.A. hotel room. The Knicks had just beaten the Lakers in the first game of the playoffs, and were still in L.A. because they had 2 more games there. Troy groaned, waking up to the ringing phone and Gabriella stirred, but didn't wake up. Half asleep, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone.

"Hello," he answered tiredly.

"Hello, my name is Kathryn, I am calling from St. Joseph's hospital," a woman said. Troy popped up, confused, shocked, and now fully awake. "Do you happen to know a Michael Johnson, your number was found in his pocket when he came here."

"Yeah, is he okay?" Troy asked worried.

"He was found unconscious and had clearly been beaten up, he is still unconscious, but is in stable condition," she replied.

"Okay, I'll be right there, thank you," Troy replied before hanging up the phone. He got out of bed quietly, but woke up Gabriella. She looked over at him as he was putting on his pants.

"Troy? Where are you going?" she asked confused and half asleep.

"Michael, the kid I was telling about, is in the hospital, they found my number in his pocket so they called me," Troy replied.

"Oh my god is he okay," Gabriella asked worried.

"He's unconscious but in stable condition," he replied and she nodded, still with a worried look on her face. "Go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead.

"Call me if you need anything," she replied and he nodded.

"Love you," he said leaving quickly. She sighed, feeling horrible about the fact that this boy, who seemed like a good kid, was hurt.

Meanwhile, Troy got down to the lobby and into his car as quickly as possible. He went as fast as he could to the hospital, and ran into the emergency room and went up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm here for Michael…" he started, but was interrupted.

"Are you here for Michael Johnson?" a man asked and he turned to see a guy who was clearly a doctor.

"Yeah, is he okay?" Troy asked in a worried tone.

"Mr. Johnson is going to be fine," the doctor replied and Troy let out a sigh of relief. "He just woke up."

"Is anything broken?" Troy asked.

"No, he has a concussion and has a sprained left ankle. He is pretty bruised up and has some minor wounds, but nothing too serious," he replied and Troy nodded sadly.

"When can he go home?" Troy asked.

"I just need to fill out some forms and then someone needs to sign him out and he is free to go," the doctor replied.

"Ok, what room is he in?"

"116," he replied.

"Thank you," Troy replied before walking towards the room. Once he arrived he walked in and his breath hitched. There was Michael, all bandaged up, with a black eye and multiple bruises on his arms.

"Troy? What…what are you doing here?" Michael asked in shock and confusion.

"They called me, found my number in your pocket," Troy replied as he walked all the way into the room.

"Oh…" he replied still in shock.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Like shit," Michael replied and Troy nodded sadly. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"Do you remember how this happened?" Troy asked sadly and Michael sighed. "You can tell me."

"It's my fault," Michael replied shamefully.

"How could this possibly be your fault," Troy asked back.

"My mom's boyfriend, I should have never talked back to him," he replied shaking his head.

"That's who did this to you," Troy asked in shock.

"Yeah, but I deserved it, I should have known better," Michael mumbled.

"No one deserves this Michael," Troy protested. "Does your mom know?" Michael put his head down and Troy sighed sadly. "She was there, wasn't she?" Michael nodded, not looking at Troy. "What did she do?"

"Laughed, and locked the door once he through me outside," Michael mumbled. Troy's heart sank and he sighed once again.

"You can't go back there Michael," Troy said seriously. Michael looked up at Troy.

"Yeah, where am I supposed to go then? I'm sure as hell not going into foster care or whatever," Michael argued.

"Michael…" Troy said shaking his head.

"Look, Troy, it was really nice of you to come down here, but I'm fine. It's only four more years, I can handle it," Michael replied confidently.

"Michael I cannot sit here and let you go back to that place," Troy replied seriously.

"Like I said before…"

"Come with me," Troy interrupted.

"What?" Michael asked in shock.

"You heard me," Troy replied.

"That's really nice of you to offer Troy, but I couldn't do that, I mean you have a wife and daughter, I couldn't impose like that," Michael protested. With that, Troy pulled out his phone and dialed Gabriella's number, he put it on speaker so Michael could hear Gabriella's reaction.

"Hello," she answered, a little tired.

"Hey baby," Troy replied.

"Oh hey honey is he okay," she asked in a caring tone. As she said this Troy looked at Michael.

"Yeah, he is going to be fine, except it turns out it was his mom's boyfriend who did this to him."

"Oh no!" Gabriella exclaimed in a shocked and worried tone. "He can't go back there!"

"That's what I said, but he has nowhere else to go, so…"

"Of course he can come here! I'm pretty sure the couch pulls out into a bed, I'll call the front desk and have someone make it for him," she replied, and Troy gave Michael a knowing look.

"Ok, thanks babe," Troy replied. "I'll call you when I know when he can be released."

"Ok, and do you want me to ask the front desk if they have a first aid kit, I'm sure he has bandages that will need to be changed," she said and Troy smiled at Michael, who couldn't help but smile as well.

"That would be great," Troy replied.

"Ok, see you soon," she replied.

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too." They both hung up the phone and Troy looked up at Michael. "So?"

"Ok," Michael replied with a smile on his face and Troy smiled back.

"Good," Troy said getting up. "I'm going to go sign you out so you can get out of here."

"Ok," Michael nodded as Troy made his way out of the room. "Troy…" He turned around and looked at the bruised up boy.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" Michael asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked back confused.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? You met me like 2 days ago," Michael replied and Troy smiled slightly. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it.

"Do you know my story?" Troy asked and Michael nodded. "I want to help you the same way the man I now refer to as my Dad helped me."

"But you hardly know me," Michael said confused.

"Well, I feel like I know you, because like I said before I see a lot of myself in you," Troy replied. Michael smiled slightly and nodded. Troy patted Michael's leg and stood up. "I'll be right back." Michael nodded as Troy left the room. As soon as he did a big smile spread across Michael's face. As Troy walked through the hallways he picked up his phone and called Gabriella.

"Hey honey, how's everything going," she answered. It was clear that she had not gone back to sleep.

"Good, I am just about to sign him out, we'll be back in about 30 minutes," he replied.

"Ok, see you soon." They said their goodbyes and Troy walked up to the receptionist.

"Here to sign out Mr. Johnson?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Ok, you are going to have to sign these forms at the bottom," she said placing him on the counter. He picked up the pen and signed them. "And Mr. Johnson doesn't have health insurance, so that will be 1,082 dollars." Troy popped his head up. He felt his pockets and realized he didn't have his wallet.

"Um, can you send a bill?" he asked.

"Of course, to whom?" she asked back. Troy was about to give his name but then an idea popped into his head. It was his mother's fault, so she was going to pay for it.

"Colleen Johnson. Her address is 134 Crenshaw Blvd. Watts, 90023," he with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ok," she replied and took the papers. "You are all set."

"Thank you," Troy replied before returning to Michael's room. As soon as he walked in he saw Michael sitting up with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, wearing normal clothes. "How did you…"

"The nurse helped me," Michael replied.

"Was she hot," Troy smirked.

"Aren't you married," Michael asked looking at him weirdly.

"Please Michael, every man has had the hot nurse fantasy," Troy replied in a 'duh' tone and Michael laughed. Just then the nurse walked in with a pair of crutches.

"These are for you Michael," she said handing them to him.

"Thanks," he replied taking them from her and she walked out. He tried to stand up, leaning on the crutches.

"Hey be careful," Troy said rushing over to him. Troy slowly helped him stand up. "There you go. You okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, now standing up straight.

"Good," Troy replied. They slowly made their way to the car and after Troy helped him get in they made their way back to the hotel. They rode in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the hotel Troy helped Michael out of the car and into the hotel. As soon as they walked in Michael looked around in awe.

"I had the same reaction when I first walked into a 5-star hotel," Troy smiled and Michael chuckled and blushed. They slowly made their way up to the room and Troy let them in.

"Wow," Michael said walking into the suite and Troy smiled.

"Oh good, you guys are back," Gabriella said walking quickly into the room. "You must be Michael."

"Yeah, thank you so much for letting me stay here Mrs. Bolton," he replied.

"Oh sweetie, call me Gabriella, and it wasn't a problem at all," she replied sweetly and he smiled and nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, a little better than before," he replied.

"Good, well I grabbed some of Troy's clothes that you can wear to bed, and if you need anything we're right in there," Gabriella said pointing to the bedroom and he nodded.

"Thanks so much," he replied.

"Of course, do you need help with anything?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I think I'm good," he replied. They said their goodnight's and Gabriella and Troy went back to their bedroom.

"You want to take him in don't you?" Gabriella asked as they got into bed and he shrugged.

"Part of me does, but I worry about how Leila would react, and who knows if he would even want to move across the country," Troy replied.

"Well we're here for a few more days. Let's get to know him better and see what happens," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah," Troy smiled.

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella walked into the living room to see Michael trying to sit up, but having trouble for he was so sore.

"Oh! Michael let me help you!" she exclaimed rushing over to him and she helped him sit up.

"Thanks," he replied, trying not to wince.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a caring tone.

"Ok. Sore," he replied.

"I'm sure. Let me get the first aid kit. We have to change those bandages of yours."

"Ok," he replied and she got up.

"Oh and I ordered some breakfast, I hope you like pancakes," she said, stopping and turning around.

"Yeah," he replied, and couldn't he but smile.

"Good." As she left the room he couldn't help but smile wider, just being in the presence of someone so caring made him happy. A few minutes later, Gabriella came back with the first aid kit and sat on the side of the bed.

"Where's Troy?" Michael asked, trying not to wince as she took off a bandage.

"At the gym downstairs," she replied and he nodded. "You know there is a game tonight, you are more than welcome to come."

"Thanks for the offer, but I am going to have to go back home some time," he replied and Gabriella sighed.

"Michael…" she started to protest.

"I know, but it is nothing that I can't handle."

"We just met Michael, but from what I have already seen and what Troy has told me you seem like a great boy. You shouldn't have to deal with things like this," she said sadly and Michael sighed. "Why don't you just spend the next few days with us, and when we have to go back to New York we will decide on what to do."

"You're not going to let me say no are you?" he asked and she smiled.

"Nope."

"Well I guess I have to say okay then," he replied.

"Good."

"Mommy!!" They both turned to see Leila walking into the room with her thumb in her mouth and prized possession Mr. Snuggles in hand. "Cindwella over." Gabriella walked over to her.

"Okay," she replied, picking her up.

"Mommy, who dat?" she asked pointing to Michael.

"This Leila, is Michael, he is going to be staying with us for the next few days," Gabriella replied slowly so her daughter would understand. "Can you say hi?"

"Hi, I'm Leila!" she exclaimed, waving and he smiled.

"Hi Leila, how old are you?" he asked with a smile on her face.

"Two!" she said proudly, holding up 2 fingers.

"Wow you're a big girl!" he replied. Gabriella smiled as Leila giggled and nodded.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"So we're leaving tomorrow…" Gabriella said as she and Troy got ready for bed.

"Yeah," Troy replied with a slight smile.

"You've made your decision haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have, what about you?"

"Yep."

"So what do you say?"

"I think…"

**Please Review!! Sorry to leave it there, but I think you all know what is going to happen. One more chapter left.**


	44. Thank You

**CHAPTER 44: THANK YOU**

"Michael Alexander Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Get down here or you'll be late for school!"

"I'm here, I'm here," he replied walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"You excited for your first day back?" Gabriella asked her adopted son as she put pancakes in front of him. Michael was attending East High, for the Bolton family had moved back to Albuquerque. When the NBA announced that they were adding a new team to the NBA that was going to be in Albuquerque he automatically did everything he could to be on the team. It wasn't that he and Gabriella didn't like New York, but they loved Albuquerque and felt that it was a much better place to raise the kids.

"It's school how excited could I possibly be," he replied and Gabriella chuckled and shook her head. Just then Troy came down carrying Leila.

"If it isn't the kindergartener!" Michael exclaimed and she giggled. Over the two years he had been a Bolton he had developed a certain kind of attachment to the girl who was now four.

"Don't remind me," Troy grumbled and they laughed. Yep, it was Leila's first day of kindergarten and to say Troy was having trouble accepting the fact that his little girl was starting elementary school was an understatement.

"You better get going Michael," Gabriella said and he nodded before standing up and taking his plate and putting it in the sink. He said goodbye to his parents before bending down next to Leila's chair.

"You're not taking me to schwool Mikey?" Leila asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Lei Lei, but remember what I told you?"

"That if anyone is a meanie to say my brothey will beat them up," she replied and Gabriella shook her head, "and boys are stupid." Troy smiled in approval.

"Good girl," he replied and kissed her forehead.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

"Michael," Gabriella called, walking down the hall and her adopted son walked out of his room. "Thank god you're dressed. Can you go get Leila ready?" It was Thanksgiving and everyone was coming over for dinner, so naturally Gabriella was extremely stressed.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Thank you," Gabriella said before going down to the kitchen while Michael went to Leila's room. He walked into his sister's room to see her playing with her Barbies. As soon as he walked into the room she turned and looked at him.

"Mikey!" she exclaimed.

"Come one Lei Lei let's get you dressed," he said walking all the way into the room.

"I am dwessed!" she said standing up, and he saw that she was wearing a Cinderella dress. He shook his head and laughed lightly. "I am a pwincess!" He bent down to her level.

"I know sweetie, but do you know what today is?"

"It's Tanksgiving!" she exclaimed and he couldn't help but smile at the way she pronounced the word.

"Yeah, which means you have to where something nice," he replied. "Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, but a little sad.

"Good. Now how about your pink dress that Auntie Sharpay got you!" he said trying to cheer her up and it worked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed excited. He smiled and got the dress out of her closet. He chuckled when he saw Leila standing there with her arms up. He changed her into the dress and picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"We're home!!" Troy called as he walked into the house.

"Gwandpa Jack!!" Leila exclaimed and Michael put her down. She ran up to the man who had walked into the room behind Troy, followed by Sarah and Rebecca.

"Is that my favorite granddaughter," Jack said in an excited tone. He scooped her up into his arms and she giggled. Over the past 2 years Jack and Troy had become closer than they had ever been. It was not necessarily a father-son relationship, for Troy had that with Robert, and Jack was very understanding of that. Although Leila called him Grandpa, Troy did not call him Dad. At first it was weird trying to figure out what to call him, but one day he said 'Pops' in a joking tone and it just stuck. This led to the two families being very close, even though they lived in separate states. Despite the huge age difference, Troy had bonded with Rebecca, and he treated her like any older brother would treat his younger sister. She and Leila had also become very close and they were always very excited to see each other. After exchanging greetings Troy, Michael, and Jack ended up in the living room watching the football game, Gabriella and Sarah were in the kitchen preparing dinner and Rebecca and Leila were in Leila's room playing with dolls. About a half and hour later the doorbell rang.

"Michael can you go get the door?" Troy asked.

"But there are two minutes…" he protested and Troy gave him a look.

"Fine," Michael groaned and got up and answered the door to see Robert and Maria standing there.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Michael! Oh my god you just keep on growing!" Maria exclaimed giving him a big hug.

"Ok Maria, let the boy breathe," Robert chuckled and Maria let go of him. Robert placed his hand on Michael's shoulder as they made their way into the house.

"So I hear the team's doing well," Robert said and Maria rolled her eyes, not surprised that it was the first thing Robert mentioned. Robert had retired a few years earlier, but was still very involved with the school.

"Yep. Undefeated," Michael replied.

"That's what I like to hear," Robert smiled. Just then they entered the living room.

"Hello everyone," Maria said sweetly. Everyone got up and greeted each other. Much to Troy's pleasure Robert and Maria got along very well with Jack. Robert and Maria were very surprised that Jack thanked them for taking Troy in and giving him a better life when they first met, but it created a bond.

"So what's the score?" Robert asked sitting down.

"21-17, and Gabriella and Sarah are in the kitchen mom," Troy replied, knowing the last thing she wanted to do was watch the game.

"Thank you," she smiled before walking into the kitchen. "How can I help?" Gabriella and Sarah turned to Maria.

"Hey mom," Gabriella smiled, and hugged her mom.

"Hello sweetie. Sarah! It's been too long," Maria said as she hugged the woman.

"I know!" Sarah replied.

"Anyways, I got all the ingredients for your famous pumpkin pie," Gabriella said.

"Perfect!" Maria exclaimed, before getting an apron and getting to work.

--

"So Mike, who's in line to be soccer captain next year?" Robert asked and Michael and Troy rolled their eyes.

"You do realize that if I had followed that tradition I would have never gotten together with Gabriella," Troy asked Robert.

"Yeah, like I would have had a problem with that? It would've made my life a hell of a lot easier," Robert replied and Troy just shook his head.

"So who is it?" Robert asked.

"There are two in the running. Kayla Wright and Madison Phelps," he replied.

"Phelps?! As in Michael Phelps?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah," Michael replied and Troy, Jack, and Robert looked at him in shock. "What?"

"And you haven't hit that yet because…" Troy asked in confusion and Michael turned bright red.

"Dad!" he exclaimed.

"What? She's in line to be girls varsity soccer captain and her dad has like 20 Olympic gold medals," Troy replied.

"I'm with Troy," Jack said.

"Me too," Robert added.

"Yeah? How would your wives feel if they found out that you were telling me to hook up with a girl just because she is going to be varsity soccer captain and because her Dad is Michael Phelps," Michael replied.

"Probably not too happy." Troy, Jack, and Robert froze before looking to the door to see all their wives with disapproving looks on their faces.

"No…I didn't mean it like that," Troy tried to defend. "I meant…if your father is someone like Michael Phelps who has accomplished so much by working extremely hard, she must be like that as well…and if she is in line to be captain that means people like her…which is a good sign." All three women rolled their eyes at Troy's lame attempt.

"So you're saying if Michael Jordan's daughter was in line to be East High's varsity soccer captain, you would have 'hit that'," Gabriella replied with her eyebrows raised and Michael, Maria, and Sarah smirked as Troy froze.

"If he was smart he would have," Robert said in a 'duh' tone and the guys couldn't help but laugh and Gabriella gave Troy a look.

"I'm sorry baby," he said extremely apologetically. "We were just joking around."

"Ok, but you're on probation," Gabriella replied.

"What kind of probation?" Troy asked fearfully.

"You know exactly what kind," she replied sternly before walking back into the kitchen and Troy froze and his eyes widened.

"Ugh!!" Michael exclaimed disgusted. "I so did not need to hear that!" Jack and Robert just laughed.

"Oh and we need you to set the table," Maria said and they stopped laughing. "Now." Without another word they went to set the table.

AFTER DINNER

Troy walked into the living room and smiled. Gabriella was laughing about something with Jack, Maria and Sarah were talking animatedly and Michael was on the floor with Leila in his lap as they played with Rebecca.

"We sure are lucky." Troy turned his head to see his Dad standing next to him.

"Yeah. We really are," Troy replied sincerely. They stood in silence just watching their family for a second until Troy turned to Robert again. "Thank you."

"For what?" Robert asked looking at Troy.

"Everything," he replied before looking back at his family. "I mean without you I wouldn't have Gabriella, which means I wouldn't have Leila, or Michael, or any of these people for that matter. So thank you." Robert smiled widely and placed his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"It was my pleasure, Troy."

**THE END!! I know!! I cant believe it's over!! I even got a little teary eyed when I wrote the end. I have to say thank you for all the reviews, they have been amazing. They made writing this story even more fun. When I started this story my goal was to get 1000 and I can't thank you guys enough for helping me reach and ultimately surpassing that goal. It means a lot. **

**As for other stories, etc. School has started, so unfortunately I wont have as much time to update. But don't worry, I'm in no way leaving FF. I have a few ideas, but not enough for a whole story, so I don't know if I am going to post them until I really know. However, I'm working on two new chapters, one for 'The New Girl in Town' and one for 'Kiss and Tell'. I cant tell you when they will be up, but keep an eye out. **

**Thanks again for all the support.**

**Xoxo**

Em


End file.
